Violet comme le souvenir
by son dita
Summary: TERMINE le titre complet est:'Noir comme la mort, Rouge comme le sang...et violet comme le souvenir'...bosatsu veut s'amuser et fait vivre au groupe des heures difficile...les secrets se dévoiles uns a uns,... :Lemon::Yaoi:
1. Chapitre I: Kanzenon veut s'amuser

Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Minekura sauf pour les personnages que vous ne reconnaîtriez pas, ceux-là sont de moi - !

Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, cette fic est ma première et elle risque de contenir quelques lemons….ceux-ci seront encadrés par trois étoiles ( ) au début et à la fin pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça ! Merci à hina…ma correctrice et servante sans qui cette fic serait bourrée de fautes (le français et moi….ça fait deux (hina : Oh non, ça fait bien plus que ça, tu es un désastre, un élève de primaire ferait moins de fautes ) !) ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas un mot de japonais….le chapitre deux sera en réalité un mini dictionnaire avec tous les mots japonais que vous risquez de rencontrer durant cette fic avec, bien sûr leur traduction en français !

Cette fic est la suite de la saison deux…selon mon esprit tordu!

Dita (moi ) : Hé ho ! Les mecs ! Venez ! J'ai besoin de vous pour ma fic !

Sanzo : Nani ?

Dita : Ah ! Sanzo ! Va chercher les autres !

Mais c'est qu'il m'obéit en plus

(Coup de baffeur)

Dita : Aïeuh ! J'ai rien dit moi !

Sanzo : nan ! Tu l'as pas dit mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que…

Gokû: Onesan!

Gojyo: Nani?

Dita: ba quoi? Tu ne savais pas que Gokû et moi sommes des jumeaux ? Tu n'as jamais remarqué que nous avons le même nom de famille: SON Goku et SON Dita?

Gojyo: Baka Saru ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que ma fiancée était ta sœur ! Attends ! Ca veut dire que…que…tu es mon….beau frère ?

Dita: hai!

HAAAaaaaa ! (Cri d'horreur de Gojyo)

(Coup de feu)

Sanzo: c'est pas bientôt fini cette réunion de famille ?

Hakkai: maintenant qu'on est tous là, tu le lances ton premier chapitre ? ((hina : haaaaan c'est pas Hakkai ça ! Il serait carrément plus poli !)

Dita: ok.ok.

Donc: ) Hakkai : Dita-chan,…pourrais tu lancer ton premier chapitre avant qu'il n'y ai des mort ?

Dita : bien sûr,…le voilà…

Chapitre I : Kanzenon veut s'amuser…

Au Paradis Céleste,

Kanzenon bâilla bruyamment tout en s'étirant….il n'y avait décidément rien à faire ici ! Elle se remit à bâiller bien qu'elle sût pertinemment que cela exaspérait au plus haut point son éternel second Jirou Shin.

Kanzenon: Rha…je m'ennuie ! Tiens et si je regardais où en sont nos chers voyageurs.

« Pov Kanzenon Bosatsu »

Et si je leur infligeais une petite épreuve, rien que pour m'amuser…de plus cela permettra de tester la solidité de ce groupe.

Mais quelle épreuve choisir ? Ah ! J'ai trouvé : les trois singes ! Ne pas voir,…Sanzo, ne pas entendre,…Goku, Ne pas parler,…Gojyo. Et pour Hakkai,…désolé mais je crois qu'il est temps qu'il se repose, donc il va tomber dans un profond sommeil.

« -Jirou Shin ! Viens ! J'ai trouvé un moyen de nous distraire ! Regarde ça ! Nous allons bien rire ! Mouhahahahahaha ! »

« Fin pov »

C'est quoi ce rire de sadique ? Par moments elle me fait terriblement peur ! Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu inventer cette fois-ci ? J'espère qu'elle ne va pas être trop cruelle, pensa l'interpellé.

Sur Terre,

Gojyo sortit son paquet de cigarette ah ui, y'en a qu'une ? et commença à s'en allumer une marde ça veut dire qu'il en a plus après XD (bon vous aurais compris c'est « _son paquet de cigarettes »_ ).

« Sanzo : - Gojyo tu n'aurais pas une clope pour moi ?

Gojyo : -C'est pas parce que tu es un moine que tu peux te dispenser d'être poli…au contraire tu te dois de montrer l'exemple au môme. Surtout quand le môme s'appelle Gokû par exemple !

Gokû : -Je ne suis pas un môme !

Sanzo : -Tais-toi le saru. S'il te plaît, Gojyo, file moi une clope ou je te flanque une balle entre les deux yeux…et fais vite !

Gojyo : -Tu vois que tu peux être poli quand tu le veux !

Sanzo : -Dépêche-toi de me donner cette clope et ferme-la !

Sanzo attrapa la clope que lui tendait le métis et l'alluma. A peine avaient-ils commencé à fumer que Gokû se mit à tousser.

« Gokû : Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de fumer ? Je ne supporte pas ça et en plus vous vous bousillez la santé (il me fait penser à quelqu'un ) ! Ca pue et en plus je commence à avoir faim !

Hakkai : -Il a raison. Cette odeur est vraiment désagréable et je la supporte de moins en moins !

Gokû : -Vous voyez même Hakkai le dit !

Sanzo : -Urusei le singe ! On est assez grands pour décider tout seuls si on veut s'arrêter ou pas ! On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis !

Gokû : -Pourquoi je devrais me taire ? En plus j'ai faim ! Meinshi ! Meinshi ! Meinshi (hina pourrais-tu vérifier si ça s'écrit bien comme ça. Merci d'avance ! (mais de riendit la Hina sus-nommée)) !

Gojyo : -Gokû ! Tu peux pas te la fermer !

Gokû : -Qu'est ce qu'il a le kappa pervers ? Il n'est pas content ? Je parle si je veux ! Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres ! Et là je dis que j'ai faim ! Meinshi ! Meinshi ! Meinshi !

(Coup de baffeur)

Sanzo : -Urusei, Baka Saru !

Gokû : -AÏE-EUH ! Sanzo ! Tu m'as fait mal !

Sanzo : -Tant pis pour toi ! T'avais qu'à te la fermer comme on te l'a demandé !

Gokû : -Mais Sanzo ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai faim !

Gojyo : -Et bien tu n'as qu'à avoir faim en silence et rester dans ton coin espèce de singe affamé !

Gokû : -Je ne suis pas un singe ! Et arrête de m'embêter tout le temps ! »

Sanzo se retourna et regarda Gokû dans les yeux . Son regard était encore plus dur qu'en temps normal, et il avait quelque chose de paralysant. Sa voix, quant à elle était si cassante et froide qu'elle arracha un frisson aux trois compagnons, surtout à Gokû qui était terrifié.

« Sanzo : -écoute Gokû ! C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis : tu te la ferme ! Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'on ne te supporte plus ! La prochaine fois que tu l'ouvres je t'abandonne au bord de la route comme un vulgaire chien avec une balle dans le genou pour que tu ne puisses pas nous suivre ! Comme ça on sera ENFIN débarrassés de toi ! OK ? Alors ta gueule et tu restes assis dans ton coin ! »

« Pov Gokû »

Je,…je,….non,….il ne peut pas être sérieux ! C'est pourtant la première fois que je le vois aussi énervé et malgré tout si sérieux ! Il ne semble pas avoir dit ça sous le coup de la colère ! Alors…il…il, non…il ne peut pas penser cela de moi ! Lui, mon taiyo, il me déteste ! Je…je…n'ai plus… de… raison…

« Fin pov »

de… vivre…

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure que seul Hakkai entendit…mais il avait très bien compris ce que pouvait penser Gokû en ce moment même ! Sanzo, qui était son maître, celui qui l'avait libéré après 500ans d'emprisonnement, venait de le renier et de dire ouvertement qu'il ne le supportait plus, il devait penser à la mort, telle une libération, comme lui…avant…Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à cela ! De toute façon dans quelques minutes il atteindrait le village qui venait d'apparaître à l'horizon et là, il parlerait à Sanzo. Mais pour l'heure, un lourd silence s'installa entre les quatre compagnons. Un silence sans précédent !

Si, durant la dernière demi-heure que dura le trajet jusqu'au village, chacun n'était pas déjà occupé soit par de noires pensées pour Sanzo et Gojyo, soit par la conduite pour Hakkai,…ils auraient pu remarquer les larmes silencieuses du jeune youkai qui glissaient sur son visage triste telles des gouttes de pluie brûlantes, sauf que le ciel était bleu et le soleil éclatant.

…

A peine furent-ils arrivés au village qu'ils se dirigèrent vers une petite auberge tout à fait mignonne et propre. Sanzo décida d'y réserver les deux chambres encore libres. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Gokû pleurait. L'adolescent était trop triste et trop occupé à repasser les paroles blessantes de Sanzo pour voir que celui-ci avait remarqué ses larmes et qu'il s'était retourné, pour masquer son trouble.

« Pov Sanzo »

Pourquoi ses larmes me font si mal ? Sûrment à cause des souvenirs qu'elles me rappellent. Le souvenir de mes propres larmes quand mon maître est mort…je n'étais alors qu'un enfant…un enfant…

« Flash back »

« Maître ! Maître ! Non ! Ne me laissez pas ! Vous devez vivre ! Maître ! Ne mourrez pas ! Je crois en vous !

Kôryû ! Va t'en ! Éloigne-toi !tu es le nouveau Sanzo…tu es Genjo Sanzo. Alors ce n'est pas à toi de mourir…sois digne de cette tache Genjo !

Maître ! Je vous le promets…je ne trahirai pas votre confiance…Sanzo-sama ! »

Il mourut quelques secondes après…il ne vit pas mes larmes…j'avais réussi a les retenir mais maintenant…c'était trop dur…et je les sentais couler sur mon visage. Elles coulaient telle de la lave brûlante le long de mes joues, des larmes rouges du sang mêlé de mon maître et du mien que je continuais de perdre…pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger ?

« -Kôryû, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu …PLEURES ?

Sanzo-sama est mort, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour le protéger ! Moi qui l'aimais et le chérissais comme un père…comme ce père que je n'ai jamais eu et que j'ai trouvé en lui. Oh ! Sanzo-sama ! »

« Fin flash back »

Voilà pourquoi ces larmes me font si mal !

« - Gokû, Gojyo ! Vous dormirez ensemble ! Je ne supporte pas les ronflements de Gokû et toi Gojyo, tu parles quand tu dors ! »

« Fin pov Sanzo »

« -Nani ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes le bonze ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je n'ai jamais parlé dans mon sommeil ! Je ne suis pas…

Il a raison Gojyo ! Tu parles quand tu dors, répondit Hakkai pour éviter une nouvelle dispute. Il avait pu aisément constater à quel point la nouvelle remarque de Sanzo avait blessé le jeune youkai. En effet celui-ci s'était retourné…sûrement pour masquer aux autres sa souffrance.

Gojyo rougit fortement et pour éviter que les autres ne s'en rendent compte il monta dans sa chambre en prétextant qu'il était fatigué, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux et passa ainsi inaperçu. Il était tout de même plus de vingt-trois heures et cela faisait plus de vingt heures qu'ils roulaient avec juste quelques rares et de plus très courtes pauses.

Gokû utilisa le même prétexte avec un faible : « moi aussi, je vais me coucher. ». Il suivit son aîné dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage où se trouvaient leurs chambres.

Hakkai se tourna alors vers Sanzo qui avait l'air préoccupé mais qui avait réussi malgré tout à retrouver son calme sans que personne ne puisse constater son moment de trouble qui avait suivi l'instant où il s'était souvenu de son passé.

Hakkai : je pense que l'on devrait en faire de même et aller se coucher. Nous sommes tous très fatigués et si je me souviens bien de tes exigences, on reprend la route demain matin à la première heure !

Sanzo : Oui tu as raison…j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil…allons nous coucher !

Ils montèrent l'escalier et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. La chambre d'à coté était silencieuse. Pour une fois Gojyo et Gokû ne se disputaient pas…

…il va neiger des flocons de sang ! Cette pensée fit sourire Sanzo, depuis quand il avait ce genre de pensées…de plus tout à l'heure il avait failli se faire voir avec un visage décomposé par l'horreur du souvenir ! Décidément, il n'allait pas bien aujourd'hui ! Il devait vraiment être fatigué !

« - Tu sais Sanzo tu as été dur voire même cruel avec Gokû tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Hakkai en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre.

…

Tu es tout pour lui, Sanzo et tu l'as blessé.

Ne dis pas de bêtises. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile de singe ! Il ne pense qu'à bouffer. Le reste il s'en fout ! Alors tais-toi ou alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît Hakkai.

pfft …tu…non rien ! Ce n'est pas grave…

De toute façon Gojyo est avec lui. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à penser qu'il veille sur lui…mais je sais qu'il ne le laissera pas faire n'importe quoi, se dit Hakkai.

Quand ils entrèrent dans leur chambre le premier réflexe de Sanzo fut d'aller dans la salle de bains afin de prendre une bonne douche et de pouvoir enfin se remettre les idées en place. Hakkai avait peut-être raison, mais ce n'était sûrement pas lui, Sanzo, qui allait s'excuser. De toute manière il ne savait pas être gentil, il ne savait même pas ce qu'était la gentillesse, il savait encore moins réconforter et rassurer. Il savait juste être froid et distant. Il ne devait compter que sur lui, il n'avait besoin de personne…et eux, ils ne devaient juste compter que sur eux-mêmes, et en aucun cas ils ne devaient compter sur lui !

Pendant ce temps-la Hakkai découvrait sur son futon une étrange statuette représentant un singe étendu sur le coté, sûrement profondément endormi.

« - Quelle étrange statuette ! Elle est plutôt drôle ! Serait-ce un présent de bienvenue ? se demanda Hakkai. Il l'attrapa et la posa par terre. Il fut alors pris d'une forte vague de fatigue et s'endormit sitôt allongé. Il comptait prendre une douche juste après Sanzo, mais il eut juste le temps de se dire qu'il pourrait la prendre plus tard et faire un petit somme avant. Pour le moment il était trop fatigué.

Quand Sanzo sortit de la salle de bains il trouva Hakkai endormi. Il s'approcha de lui, lui enleva ses chaussures, son jean et son sweat avant de le glisser dans les draps de son futon seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon. Il sera mieux ainsi, pensa l'humain. Puis celui-ci éteignit la lumière et se dirigea vers son propre lit attrapa une étrange statuette et la posa au sol près de celle d'Hakkai. Sa statuette représentait un singe se masquant les yeux.

« - Tiens ce baka saru va être heureux il aura des congénères près de lui ! »

Il faisait nuit dans la chambre, le bonze ne remarqua pas qu'il venait de perdre la vue. Il s'allongeât et s'endormit peu de temps après.

Pendant ce temps dans l'autre chambre.

Après avoir tous les deux pris leurs douches, le métis et le jeune youkai se couchèrent en silence. Aucun d'eux deux n'avait envie de parler. Le demi-sang savait que même en y mettant toute son énergie il n'arriverait ni à rendre le sourire au jeune singe ni à savoir pourquoi il n'allait pas parler avec Sanzo plutôt que de pleurer comme cela. Juste avant qu'il prenne sa douche il avait pu voir à quel point son compagnon n'était pas bien, cela se voyait au nombre de larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il avait donc décidé de le laisser tranquille mais là, cela faisait une heure que le youkai pleurait et il ne pouvait plus supporter cela. Il tenta de l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

« - Rha ! J'ai plus de voix, pensa le rouquin ! Ca doit être à cause de la fatigue, des clopes et aussi sûrement à cause du saru ! Je suis tout le temps obligé de lui gueuler après ! Tant pis je vais bien trouver un moyen de le faire taire, se dit-il. »

Gojyo prit alors l'un des éclats de pierre de la statue du singe se masquant la bouche qu'il avait trouvée un peu plus tôt sur son futon et qu'il avait explosée, laissant les morceaux tomber…ceux-ci jonchaient maintenant le sol au pied de son lit. Il lança l'éclat ramassé sur le singe qui était allongé sur le futon d'à coté. Ce dernier poussa alors un petit « AÏE » avant de se taire comprenant qu'il dérangeait le demi-youkai. Le métis put alors s'endormir.

« Pov Gokû »

K'so ! Pourquoi il me lance une pierre celui là ? Sûrement pour m'embêter, car je n'entends aucun bruit qui puisse expliquer ce geste. De plus il ne m'explique même pas pourquoi il a fait ça ! Tant pis ! Allez, il faut que je dorme sinon demain je serai fatigué et si c'est le cas, Sanzo n'hésitera pas à m'abandonner ici et il m'en voudra encore plus si je viens quand même et que je deviens un poids pour eux. De toute manière il me l'a déjà dit cent fois, je ne suis qu'un singe et un singe, c'est facilement remplaçable. Alors pourquoi ne pas mourir ?

« Fin pov »

Gokû finit par plonger dans un sommeil agité mais silencieux,…du moins pour lui. Une statuette représentant un singe se masquant les oreilles se trouvait au pied de son futon.

Voila ! chapitre I est fini ! vous en pensez quoi ? quoi ? moi ….sadique ? nan…du tout !

Bon ba a très bientôt pour la chap II qui sera un lexique puis j' essaierai (hina : de prendre des cours d'orthographe ?) de mettre en ligne un Chap par mois(hina : marde raté uu). Ca va être dur…mais on va essayer (faut juste qu'hina ne s'endorme pas sur les corrections ! - (je ne risque pas de m'endormir dessus vu l'abondance et l'énormité des fautes qui remplissent ton chapitre (est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as écrit « se dirigèrent vers l'heure chambre » ?) et il est OU le lemon d'abord ? oùùùùùù réclame XD? ) ) Dita : atta ! Sa viendra ! Espèce d'obsédé !).

Bon ba moi je crois que je vais m'enfuir car y a deux monstres un demi-monstre et un bonze qui courent vers moi…et ils sont tous les quatre armés et ont l'air très furax ! donc kiss et à bientôt ! SON Dita

PS : n'oublié pas de me mettre une petite review….s'il vous plais ?


	2. Chapitre II: Lexique

Comme promis, voici le chapitre II, qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un tout petit lexique ! gomen nasai pour ceux qui connaissent le japonais ! Le chapitre III dans un mois et demi au plus tard (enfin j'espère).

Akai : rouge

Arigatô : merci

Baka saru : con de singe (qui ne connaît pas ? )

Baka yarô : connard

Bentô : boîte-repas

Dakishimetai ; prend-moi dans tes bras

Dôshite : pourquoi, comment se fait-il que, comment

Dô itashimashite : je vous en prie, de rien

Furue, Miburui : tremblement

Gomen nasai/ Sumimasen : pardon, escusez-moi.

Hai : oui

Hana : fleur

Hanami : visite aux cerisiers en fleurs

Hanabi : feu d'artifice

Hentai no (kappa) : (kappa) pervers, vicieux.

Imôto : sœur cadette

Iya : non

Inga, Tenmei, Unmei : destin

Ketsueki, chi : sang

Kioku, Oboe, Omoide : souvenir

Konnichiwa : bonjour

Kuroi, kuro : noir

Kuso (kso/k'so) : merde !

Masaka : non, c'est impossible ! ; Je ne peux pas y croire !

Miburui, Furue : tremblement

Murasakiiro no : violet

Nani : quoi

Oboe, Kioku, Omoide : souvenir

Omoide, Kioku, Oboe: souvenir

Onaka ga suite iru, Onaka ga suku, Onaka ga suita: avoir faim

Onêsan : sœur aînée, mademoiselle

Onîsan : frère aîné

Oyasumi nasai : bonne nuit ; dormez bien

Satsujin, Satsugai : meurtre

Sama : maître

Sumimasen/Gomen nasai : pardon, escusez-moi.

Shibô, Shi : la mort

Taiyô : soleil

Tenmei, Inga, Unmei : destin

Unmei, Inga, Tenmei : destin

Urooboe : souvenir vague

Youkais : monstres

Yuragu : trembler

Voila! bon ba Kiss... et a bientôt! ;p

Son Dita


	3. Chapitre III: Complication

Hei ! Sa farte ? éh ! oui ! encore moi ! et en retard en plus (DEJA en retard! mais comment tu fais!) ! je pensé mettre se chapitre le jour du printemps mais…bon….voila….je suis en retard !

JADORE LE PRINTEMPS ! on voit les arbres renaitre, les fleures eclos…etc….

Bon…passon o chose sérieuse…

**RAR (réponses aux reviews** (koi ! g eu des reviews ? youpi ! (# …complétement folle celle la ! ))

**_Sei.Yukino_** : ARIGATO ! ARIGATO pour ma premiere review ! g cru ke jallai méffondré ! promi ! gomen détre aussi sadike ! (sincline)

**_The-Koruni : _**arigatô pour la reviews ! voila la suite !

**_Oji Kuroi : _**kikoo ! la voila la suite ! arigatô pour ta euh tes reviews !

**_Fluffy : _**Arigatô pour votre reviews Fluffy-sama ! veuillez pardonnez mes critiques et acceptez mes escuses ainsi ke mes remerciment ! lol ! mici ma Fluffinette ! jtadore !

**_Tatsuki _**: koi… ! toi… !ma propre sœur ! jorai jamais cru resevoir une review de ta part ! et gentille en plus ! ARIGATO !

Et voila le chap III…Complication…

Quand Sanzo se réveilla enfin ce matin-là, il sût tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser ce qui n'allait pas…c'étaient les hurlements de Gokû qui l'avaient réveillé. Il l'entendait tout près, sûrement à deux ou trois mètres seulement de lui mais il ne le voyait pas car tout était noir. Apparemment il s'était trompé et ce n'était pas le matin mais encore la nuit. Mais ce qui le surprenait avant tout était d'entendre Gokû et uniquement Gokû,…il n'entendait pas le kappa lui répondre pourtant Sanzo était persuadé que le saru s'adressait bien à ce foutu hentai no kappa.

Sanzo : Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ! De plus, vous n'avez pas honte de réveiller tout le monde en pleine nuit ?

Sanzo fut surpris d'entendre pour toute réponse un silence seulement troublé par un bruit de feuilles froissées. Cela n'est pas dans leur habitude d'arrêter leur dispute aussi facilement !

Gokû : Mais il est plus de 11h ! On n'est pas en pleine nuit ? D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que toi et hakkai dormiez toujours ! On a beau essayer de réveiller Hakkai ça ne marche pas ! Toi on t'a laissé dormir….on n'a pas envie de mourir si jeune,…on n'est pas suicidaires !

Sanzo: Arrête de te donner des excuses ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il fait encore nuit ?

.. Silence ..

Gokû : Tu ne vois pas le soleil qu'il y a ? On se croirait en plein été alors qu'on est à peine au printemps ! rha ! Qu'est-ce que tu as, Gojyo ? Nani ?

Gojyo avait attrapé le bras du saru pour lui montrer quelque chose. Le jeune youkai tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée et y vit alors deux statuettes. L'une représentait un singe endormi et l'autre un singe se cachant les yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Sanzo en avait profité pour s'asseoir en prenant bien soin de garder son drap enroulé autour de ses hanches.

Gokû : Tu as sans doute raison Gojyo. Ca doit être ça…c'est trop gros maintenant pour être une simple coïncidence…

Sanzo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Allez vous enfin vous décider à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Et pourquoi on ne t'entend pas Gojyo ? D'habitude on t'entend trop…mais là je trouve que tu es beaucoup trop silencieux !

.. Silence ..

Gokû : On pense savoir pourquoi Hakkai dort toujours et pourquoi toi tu es aveugle.

Sanzo : C'est-à-dire ? Explique toi petit saru ! hina : c'est moi où il serait affectueux colle pas au persooo, gnaaaan même amoureux il ne dirait pas ça

.. Silence ..

Gokû : Ok, je vais t'expliquer.

Gokû ne releva pas l'insulte du moine et s'approcha de Sanzo avec une chaise. Car malgré le fait que Sanzo était aveugle cela ne l'aurait pas empêché de lui tirer dessus s'il s'était assis sur son lit. Gojyo imita le saru et tous deux se posèrent près de Sanzo qui était juste vêtu de son drap qui laissait voir son torse et le haut de ses hanches.

« POV Gokû »

Il a l'air si vulnérable et pourtant si fort ! J'aimerais tant pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras et poser ma tête sur son torse…mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Soit je suis suicidaire, soit j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller voir un psy ! Bon ; maintenant le plus dur,…il va falloir tout expliquer à Sanzo en évitant surtout d'élever trop la voix,…mais c'est pas simple quand on entend rien ! Bon je me lance…

« Fin POV »

Gokû :En fait Gojyo et moi avons découvert ce matin que lui était complètement muet et moi sourd et …

Sanzo : Alors comment fais-tu pour m'entendre et me répondre ? Tout cela est ridicule ! Bon allez vous coucher avant que je ne m'énerve et que vous finissiez avec une balle joliment logée entre les deux yeux !

.. Silence ..

.. Silence ..

Sanzo : Bon tu vas me répondre ou aller te coucher espèce de baka saru !

.. Silence ..

Gokû : ok…

Sanzo : quoi ok ?

.. Silence ..

Gokû : Attends deux secondes ! Gojyo n'est pas une machine ! Tu ne lui laisses même pas le temps de tout écrire !

Sanzo : De tout écrire ?

…Silence…

Gokû : Gojyo m'écrit tout ce que tu dis sur une feuille, puis il écrit ce qu'il en pense et moi je te réponds… on a mis cela au point ce matin…pour pouvoir se comprendre… Bon je reprends mon explication, Gojyo est muet et moi sourd, cela parce…

Sanzo : Et comment cela se ferait-il ? Avez-vous une explication ?

Malgré le fait que Gokû n'entendait pas le bonze lui couper la parole, il voyait les lèvres de celui-ci bouger…et comme il n'avait pas envie de recevoir un coup de baffeur il préféra se taire et attendre.

…silence…

Gokû : Nous pensons que cela est dû aux statuettes trouvées hier soir…

Sanzo : Ah ? Et comment de simples statuettes pourraient faire cela ? Et comment cette idée vous est-elle venue à l'esprit ?

… Silence …

Sanzo : Ecris plus vite Gojyo…

… Silence …

Gokû : Alors comme ça tu t'es enfin décidé à nous croire ?

Sanzo : Oui, en quelque sorte…pas parce que votre histoire tient la route ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais tout simplement parce que j'ai entendu le briquet de Gojyo tout à l'heure et je sens la fumée de sa clope…or je n'ai pas vu la flamme de son briquet, de plus je sens la chaleur du soleil dans mon dos…c'est qu'il est bel est bien levé…or pour moi… il fait nuit…c'est donc bien que je suis…a…aveugle.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration de Sanzo…Gojyo tentant de noter tout ce qu'avait dit le bonze le plus fidèlement possible, prenant son rôle de secrétaire très à coeur. ( h : Elle va passer sous le bureau alors la secrétaire dévouée? XD (d: ba elle l'aurait bien fait mais ni Hakkai ni moi ne sont dispo pour le moment…donc se sera pour plus tard :p ) ).

Gokû : Ok !

Sanzo : Bon si tu m'expliquais ce que vous avez compris toi et l'autre dégénéré de kappa maintenant !

Sanzo se pencha sur sa droite et se releva presque aussitôt. Quelques secondes après qu'il se soit relevé ils entendirent un bruit de verre se fracassant contre un mur.

Sanzo : Qu'est-ce que tu peux être prévisible mon pauvre Gojyo ! Mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer car sinon tu te retrouveras bientôt gisant par terre au milieu d'une belle flaque de sang. Bon comment on en est arrivés là ?

…silence…

Gokû : Hier soir Gojyo et moi avons trouvé deux statuettes sur nos lits. Les deux statuettes représentaient des singes…celle qui était sur le lit vers lequel s'est dirigé Gojyo se cachait la bouche et la mienne se masquait les oreilles. Or le fait est que Gojyo ne peut plus parler et moi je ne peux plus rien entendre…c'était déjà assez louche comme coïncidence…et maintenant on voit Hakkai endormi avec au pied de son lit une statuette représentant quoi ? Un singe endormi bien sûr et toi tu ne vois plus rien et à quoi ressemblait ta statue, car je suis certain que toi aussi tu en avais une posée sur ton lit hier soir ?

Sanzo : C'était un singe se cachant les yeux…

Gokû : Alors maintenant tu nous crois ? C'est quand même un peu gros pour être une simple coïncidence.

Sanzo : Putain, Gojyo ! Tu fais vite pour tout noter ! Une vraie petite secrétaire ! Ah !ah ! Si j'étais toi je ne lancerais pas ce que tu as dans les mains sinon…(Sanzo avait sorti son flingue joignant le geste à la parole.)

Gokû : Gojyo n'a rien écrit…

Sanzo : Alors comment as-tu fait pour me répondre ?

Gokû : J'arrive à peu près à lire sur tes lévres. C'est bien ça que tu demandais ?

Sanzo : Ok ! Oui, maintenant je vous crois...mais si c'est bien ces statuettes qui sont à l'origine de tout cela…il suffirait juste de les détruire, Iya ?

Gokû : Nani ? Ai pas compris…articule quand tu parles !... ah ! Ok ! Arigatô Gojyo ! Nan, malheureusement ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Gojyo a explosé la sienne hier soir et pourtant il est quand même muet !

Sanzo : k'so ! Bon en attendant de trouver une solution il va bien falloir qu'on se nourrisse…alors tous les deux, vous allez nous chercher à manger ! Et surtout ne vous séparez sous aucun prétexte ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

… Silence…

Gokû : HAI !

L'hentai no kappa et le saru sortirent laissant Sanzo seul avec un Hakkai plongé dans une sorte de coma…le bonze plongea dans ses pensées qui à cette heure étaient noires,…aussi noires que l'ébène.

« POV Sanzo »

Alors comme ça je suis coincé à ne plus rien voir jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution…pourquoi est-ce que cette pensée me fait-elle frissonner d'horreur et de PEUR ? Oui, c'est bien de la peur que je ressens au fond de moi…mais pourquoi ai-je peur ? Est-ce que j'ai peur de ne plus jamais voir ? Et pourquoi aurais-je peur de cela ?

_« Quel est cet étranger,_

_Qui à cette heure,_

_Vole mes pensées_

_Et mon cœur ? »_

Rha ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai peur et en plus je pense à cette phrase…pourquoi ? Pfft ! Je deviens complètement fou ou quoi ?

« Fin POV »

Au Tenken,

Bosatsu : Alors comme ça mon cher neveu de Kanzen se décide à révéler au monde entier ses talents de poète ? Ah ! C'est vrai, personne n'a pu l'entendre…il n'a fait que penser…Bouhahahahahahaha ! Que cela est drôle ! En attendant, la cécité lui va très bien ! Il a tant voulu tout ignorer et faire l'aveugle quand a…

Sur Terre,

Malgré son handicap Sanzo parvint à attraper le paquet de clopes du kappa et réussit à s'en allumer une…voilà ce qui allait pouvoir l'aider à se calmer et à attendre l'arrivée des deux bakas.

Quand le métis et l'adolescent entrèrent dans la chambre de Sanzo et d'Hakkai, il découvrirent un Sanzo en train de fumer sa énième clope, entouré d'un épais nuage de fumée et un Hakkai toujours endormi sur son futon.

Gokû : Sanzo…Gojyo est très en colère,…il a écrit : hé ! Sanzo ! Ce sont MES clopes !

Sanzo : Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais vous attendre sans rien faire !

Gokû : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Hé ! Gojyo…t'attends quoi pour écrire ?

Gojyo, fou de rage que le bonze ait fini son paquet lança le bloc et le stylo sur le saru pour le faire taire.

Gokû : AÏE EUH ! J'ai rien fait moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Ça fait mal !

Gojyo se jeta sur l'humain qui s'était levé et se trouvait en face de lui. Le bonze fit semblant de ne rien remarquer et se décala au dernier moment, laissant le métis chuter sur la chaise qu'il avait quittée un peu plus tôt. La chaise ne tint pas le coup et s'effondra sous le poids du demi-sang, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Sanzo laissa échapper un rire mêlant l'ironie au sadisme lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de chaise cassée suivi du bruit des coups de poing que Gojyo donnait sur le plancher, enragé d'avoir loupé l'humain. Si le métis avait encore eu sa voix, on aurait pu entendre des cris de douleur et de rage s'élever et résonner à des kilomètres…

Sanzo : Tu sais Gojyo, ce n'est pas parce que je suis aveugle que je ne peux plus prévoir ce que tu vas faire…tu es tellement prévisible…

Seul Gokû semblait impassible devant ce spectacle…lui qui en temps normal aurait ri de cette situation ne disait rien…il était figé devant la porte au même endroit depuis qu'il était entré…

Gojyo s'approcha du bonze et lui donna un coup de coude.

Sanzo : Nani ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore Gojyo ? ah hai ! C'est vrai tu peux plus parler,…demande à Gokû de me dire ce que tu as, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas encore a cause de tes clopes !

Gojyo redonna un coup de coude à Sanzo.

Sanzo : Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demande à Go…kso ! Il est où ? Ca fait plus de 20 minutes qu'on ne l'a pas entendu ! C'est ça le problème ? k'so ! Il ne peux pas parler ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de me retrouver dans une telle merde !

Gojyo s'approcha du singe et le secoua. Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction…son regard était vide, son air complètement absent, son visage inexpressif…et son ventre était silencieux…tout cela fit paniquer le métis qui le secoua encore plus fort…il finit par le gifler de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que le jeune youkai réagisse et reprenne ses esprits…chose qui semblait impossible. Le demi monstre, complètement paniqué (il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec le Gokû sans contrôleur en étant le seul à pouvoir se battre) frappa le saru le plus fort qu'il put, sans vouloir le blesser, ce qui le fit tomber et par la même occasion réussit à le faire retrouver ses esprits.

Gokû : Le sang,…Ca sent le sang…

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que des monstres enfoncèrent la porte de leur chambre. Gojyo et Gokû réagirent rapidement mais Sanzo, du fait de sa cécité, ne comprit vraiment qu'ils étaient attaqués que lorsque l'adolescent hurla « Nyoibô ! ». Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose,…ils étaient attaqués par des youkais. Le bonze sortit son arme…mais comment viser et comment être sûr qu'il n'allait pas toucher voire tuer l'un de ses compagnons ? « Tant pis pour eux, se dit-il, ils n'ont qu'à pas se trouver dans ma ligne de mire. ». A peine eut-il pensé cela qu'il s'effondra par terre, assommé. Il fut bientôt entouré de cinq monstres qui étaient prêts à le mettre en pièces. Ils commencèrent par le ruer de coups de pieds, Gokû ne put le supporter bien longtemps,…cinq monstres sur son Sanzo, prêts à tuer son Soleil…

Bientôt il ne put se retenir davantage et s'effondra sur le sol, laissant s'échapper un cri inhumain…mais était-il humain ? non ! Il ne l'était pas, il n'était qu'une aberration et il allait le prouver à tous ceux qui oseront s'attaquer a son maître. Quelques secondes après qu'il se soit effondré sous les yeux catastrophés de Gojyo qui avait compris ce qu'il se passait, Gokû perdit son contrôleur et reprit sa forme originelle. Un halo de lumière entoura l'adolescent, …ses oreilles s'allongèrent, ses ongles poussèrent et ses canines grandirent…mais comment les hommes de Kogaiji auraient-il pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait ?

Le youkai se tourna vers le groupe qui s'occupait de Sanzo et les tua tous avant même qu'ils ne le voient arriver, il s'attaqua ensuite à la trentaine d'autres youkais qui continuaient à arriver et à attaquer Gojyo. Les agresseurs se retrouvèrent étendus sur le sol, leur sang se mêlant et ne formant plus qu'une immense mare sur le parquet de la chambre. Malheureusement Gokû ne s'arrêta pas là, il se tourna vers Sanzo, s'approcha doucement et là… s'agenouilla près de lui.

« pov Gojyo »

K'so ! J'ai à peine eu le temps d'en tuer deux ou trois qu'ils sont déjà tous étendus ! K'so…ça va être mon tour ! Quand il est dans cet état on a l'impression qu'il aime tuer…Non…on dirait qu'il a Besoin de tuer, de prouver sa suprématie ! K'so ! Je tremble ! Aurais-je peur de ce baka saru? Lui qui fait une tête de moins que moi…aurais-je peur de ce môme ? Oui, je dois bien le reconnaître, quand il est comme ça…il me fait vraiment peur…tellement peur que j'ai envie de fuir ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait…il ne se dirige pas vers moi ? Où va-t-il ? On dirait qu'il va voir Sanzo ! Sanzo est le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter…mais j'y pense…A chaque fois que Gokû se transforme…Sanzo est en danger…donc…c'est pour le protéger qu'il perd son contrôleur…il ne peut l'agresser dans ce cas là, ni le tuer ! Quoique dans cet état….on ne sait jamais…tout peut arriver !

« Fin pov »

Le métis n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…le saru continua de s'approcher du bonze…il s'agenouilla près de celui-ci et posa sa main droite sur son cou comme pour vérifier s'il était bien vivant puis il la passa dans les cheveux blonds du blessé…

« Pov Gojyo »

K'so ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? J'ai l'impression qu'il le caresse ! Sanzo n'a pas intérêt de l'apprendre sinon il risque de nous faire une attaque et de tuer ce pauvre petit baka saru ! Goku...si seulement je pouvais parler…et toi m'entendre…est-ce que je pourrais t'aider à te contrôler ? …non…j'en suis incapable….je ne suis pas assez fort pour cela !

« Fin pov »

……

« Pov Gokû »

Ca y est ! Ils sont tous morts…où est Sanzo ? Ah ! Il est là ! Il n'est pas mort ? Non, c'est bon, son cœur bat ! Ses cheveux sont si doux !

« - Sanzo ! Sanzo ! Réveille-toi ! S'il te plaît…ouvre les yeux ! »

Ouvre les yeux, Sanzo ! Regarde moi ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Ne meurs pas ! Frappe-moi si tu en as envie…mais ne meurs pas !

J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser ! Je regarde autour de moi et là je prends conscience du nombre de corps qui jonchent le sol autour de moi…ce sont, nan, c'étaient les youkais de Kogaiji…il veut encore récupérer les Sutras de mon maître…

Encore une fois je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler,…comme si mon âme quittait mon corps…sauf que cette fois…j'ai réussi à reprendre conscience avant de me tourner vers Gojyo…k'so ! Ca recommence…j'ai encore l'impression de quitter mon corps,…je vois tout comme si je regardais un film…quelque chose qui ne me concernerait pas… . J'aimerais tant pouvoir enlever mon contrôleur sans perdre le contrôle de mon corps ainsi…j'aimerais tant pouvoir me maîtriser…

Ah ! Le bruit qui a causé à nouveau mon « retrait » recommence…qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quelqu'un approche ? Est-ce encore un monstre ? Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à Sanzo-sama ! Qu'ils approchent…même s'ils sont des milliers…je les battrai tous…j'aurai juste à laisser mon corps agir…il n'y a rien de plus simple…

C'est bon…mon esprit est totalement détaché de mon corps…je peux juste parler et voir ce qu'il se passe…je suis prêt à me battre,…je suis prêt à mourir !

Je suis prêt à mourir en te protégeant ! Ne t'en fais pas Kan…euh…Sanzo…voilà mon rêve…mourir pour toi…mais je préférerais mourir plus tard pour pouvoir te protéger encore et encore…car je…

« Fin pov »

Une servante de l'auberge, qui avait réussi à se libérer et qui s'inquiétait pour les quatre bruyants voyageurs poussa la porte et découvrit un bien macabre spectacle…les corps jonchaient le sol (kso sa sdi ou pa hina ?(vui, pour une fois que tu te goures pas fallait que tu me demandes uu)),…le sang coulait,…

Seuls les quatre voyageurs semblaient en vie, deux étaient étendus,…comme endormis, le tabou était debout et regardait l'adolescent accroupi près d'un des deux dormeurs…

Le monstre accroupi tourna la tête vers elle au moment où elle laissait échapper un gémissement d'horreur en découvrant la scène. Elle l'entendit murmurer : « Sauve-toi ! ». Puis il le répéta, le hurlant cette fois, pour qu'elle réagisse, mais c'était trop tard, elle et sa sœur qui l'accompagnait furent tuées avant même qu'elles ne comprennent ce qui était en train de se passer.

Après cet incident, le saru s'effondra sur le sol et disparut dans un halo de lumière blanche.

« Pov Gojyo »

K'so ! Où est-il encore passé ? Cette lumière…serait-ce cette 3# de Kanzenon Bosatsu ? Sûrement, c'est la seule explication possible…dès qu'il y a un problème elle se ramène et se la joue style « je suis votre sauveuse ! » …qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve ! Pourvu qu'il n'arrive rien à ce petit saru !...quoique dans son état, vaudrait mieux s'inquiéter pour les autres ! Bon on verra pour le récupérer plus tard…pour l'instant…vaudrait mieux s'occuper de Sanzo…pourvu qu'il ne soit pas mort…

« Fin pov »

CHAPITRE FINI ! YES !

Bon la petite tirade de Bosatsu n'est pas vraiment essentielle…pour le moment…

Pour l'instant son rôle principal est de se moquer de mon cher Sanzo,…euh Kanzen, euh…enfin,…le grand blond au yeux Violet…tiens Violet…ça me dit quelques chose…Ah ! Oui…c'est ma couleur préféré… avec le rouge et le noir…c'est aussi la couleur du souvenir….d'où le titre !

Sanzo : mais dairanzatsu (bordel) ! Kestu fou ? Tu veux vraiment mourir ? (Charge son flingue) car là…tu as tout simplement DEPASSE LES BORNES !

Coup de feu

Sanzo : c'est bon ! Enfin débarrassé d'elle…

Dita : c'est bon il est parti ? Ouf ! Un peu plus et il m'avait vraiment ! Kso ! Gojyo ! tu aurais pus me défendre, mince ! je suis ta fiancée ou pas ?

Gojyo : Ba si tu continue comme sa tu le resteras pas longtemp ! atten ke je t'attrape !

Dita : Voyons ! Gojyo ! on ai pas mariés encore (meme si sa ne dérange pa vraiment…) !

Gojyo : on mais…si je t'attrapa se serra pa pour te caliner…mais pour TE TUER ! Depuis kan je sui UNE SECRETAIRE !

Dita : HELP !

Bon a pluch'

Son Dita…

PS : pour l'hanami…dans la 15aine d'avril…petite surprise...fans de Yaoi…ne manquez pas ça ! j'en dis pas plus…à bientôt !

Hina : Oué en j'espère bien qu'on va en avoir pour notre argent … Je cherche toujours la moindre trace du lemon qui est sensé être présent depuis le premier chapitre, d'un autre côté un lemon bourré de fautes d'orthographe serait plus que je ne pourrais en supporter, ça casserait l'ambiance uu imagine la scène : Gôku : « Sanzeau, jeuh t'ème saire-moi faure dent t'haies bra. » (le plus consternant dans tout ça c'est qu'elle serait capable de l'écrire sans faire exprès (bon peut-être pas tout à fait comme ça mais elle en fait des belles, vous savez pas ce que vous perdez ) . Je souffre le martyre, un peu plus d'amour dans ce monde de brutes pitié ;o; !

Dita : HINA ! tu dis n'importe quoi ! c'est pas aussi terrible que sa voyons ! en tout cas…je trouve ke tu est bien mézante…tien pour la peine…tu ne le liras pa ! dsl pour ceux ki compte lire le trip…il ne sera surment pas corrigé ! sof si g le temp de lenvoyé a Hina….

Kiss…a pluch' (noublié pa…une review fait toujours plaisir ;) !)


	4. Chap IV: vive l'Hanami!

Trip

Hey! Ca va? Pour moi tout va bien…les cerisiers sont en fleures…que demander de plus ? Vive l'hanami ! Enfin, mouai…c'était le cas quand j'ai écrit ce trip et quand je l'ai envoyé à Hina…mais, la pauvre ! Elle est tellement dépasser quelles a mi UN MOIS a corrigé deux trois fautes ! SUMIMASEN pour le retard (mode « chat botté dans shrek » activé) pardonner moi, . , je vous en prit !

Bon…d'abord…merci a tout ceux qui m'on envoyé une review… malheureusement…j'ai pas le tem de vous faire des remerciement perso cette foi…ce sera pour la prochaine ! #

AVERTISSEMENT : ce chapitre contient un lemon…un lemon entre deux bishônens (mecs)…alors si vous êtes allergiques...trois solutions : 1) vous ne lisez pas et attendez le chapitre suivant…CE TRIP N'AYANT AUCUN LIEN AVEC LE RESTE DE L'HISTOIRE, vous n'aurez aucun problèmes de compréhension…2) vous lisez et ne vous plaignez pas…vous êtes prévenus…3) vous lisez et vous vous convertissez !

Bon bah bonne lecture…

Chap. IV : Comment réussir l'hanami…

Gokû se réveilla ce matin là, bercé par deux sources de chaleur,…le soleil du printemps et …son taiyo. Tout ce qui l'entourait était si doux…il se sentait si bien…encore mieux que dans un rêve…

Les rideaux flottaient aux grés des légers courants d'air qui se glissaient par la fenêtre ouverte. Les rayons du soleil pleuvaient dans leur chambre, comme une douce pluie d'été…

Un courant d'air plus fort que les autres souleva le léger drap qui couvrait les corps nus des deux amants, dévoilant ainsi l'anatomie parfaite des deux apollons. Le petit saru l'attrapa délicatement, tout en rougissant, avec l'intention de le remonter afin de masquer le corps de Kanzen… mais il ne put finir son geste…emporté par l'envie trop forte de se blottir contre le torse musclé de son amant…puis lentement il se mit à caresser et à embrasser le torse et les hanches du blond, tout en s'y blottissant encore plus.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que le grand blond ne daigne se réveiller. Il ouvrit un œil, puis le second et passa ses bras autour de la taille du Saru…celui-ci sursauta et rougit de plus belle…

Salut, toi ! Bien dormi ?

Ha…Hai, et…et toi ? bégaya Goku, au…au fait,…tu...tu sais quel jour on…

Oui, j'ai très bien dormi et oui,…je sais quel jour on est,…aujourd'hui c'est l'hanami…et c'est ton jour préféré,…et d'ailleurs j'ai une petite surprise pour toi…

C'est vrai ? c'est quoi ?dis Kanzen ? mais,…tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais trop de travail en ce moment ?

Aujourd'hui je suis en congé…car c'est Bosatsu qui décide et cette folle de Bosatsu m'a dit…que je devais m'occuper plus de toi…

Si elle savait…

Elle deviendrait folle de joie…et me dirait « échec et mat, cher neveu ! »

mouhahaha ! Mais je sais tous, mon cher neveu ! Mouhahaha ! (Et d'ailleurs j'en profite pour bien me rincer l'œil !

Kanzen regarda son petit compagnon et l'on put voir un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, donnant à son visage d'habitude si sévère et blasé, un charme fou…Goku se blottit encore plus fort contre son maître qui lui attrapa le menton, le forçant ainsi à le regarder droit dans les yeux puis l'embrassa.

La réponse de Goku ne se fit pas attendre et à peine les lèvres de son maître se furent détachées des siennes il les récupéra. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, laissant ainsi libre le passage… La langue de Kanzen frôla délicatement les lèvres de Goku puis entra dans le passage…l'adolescent se laissa faire tout en caressant son tuteur. Kanzen se mit à caresser lentement Gokû, puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent de nouveau et celles du blond partirent à la découverte du corps de son amant.

« POV Kanzen »

« Chaque nuit j'apprends l'alphabet de ton corps », je ne m'en lasse pas…et ne m'en lasserai jamais…car tu ne le sens peut-être pas…mais moi si…je sens qu'il y a toujours quelque chose à découvrir…ou une découverte à approfondir…grâce a toi…maintenant…je suis sûr d'une chose…

« Fin POV »

« Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime,…Kanzen, répondit le jeune saru, d'abord surpris puis heureux de cette déclaration si rarement réitérée.

_« Je l'aime,_

_Je t'aime_

_Plus que tout !_

_Oh, surtout,_

_Ne t'en va pas…_

_Car je suis là_

_Rien que pour toi…_

_Ne pars pas sans moi… »_

Les lèvres de Kanzen suivirent la forme du torse de l'enfant, embrassant chaque millimètre carré de peau disponible avec la plus infinie délicatesse.

La respiration des deux amants se fit plus rapide, leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, leurs souffles se confondirent, leurs caresses se firent plus précises et plus pressantes.

Ils se regardèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient…

Puis Kanzen se remit à couvrir le corps du saru de ses lèvres, laissant après son passage de petites marques rouges et brûlantes. L'adolescent ne put retenir plus longtemps ses gémissements de plaisir,…il planta ses ongles dans la peau diaphane de Kanzen et parcourut son dos de ses griffes acérées. Kanzen lui mordit le cou et étouffa les nouveaux cris de jouissance de son compagnon en lui fermant la bouche d'un baiser profond.

Une fois les cris calmés, Kanzen repartit à l'assaut du corps de son jeune amant, tout en descendant d'une manière inéluctable…vers…

La langue du blond s'amusa quelques instants avec le nombril du saru puis elle reprit sa descente. Les lèvres de l'adulte finirent par atteindre le membre dur de l'enfant. Elles commencèrent par l'embrasser, puis…elles l'attrapèrent et débutèrent leurs va-et-vient… Le saru se retrouva rapidement sur un nuage, exprimant sa jouissance par de petits gémissements. Une fois libéré, l'adolescent sentit la langue de son amour le long de son torse…les lèvres reprirent leur travail lent et minutieux…cherchant de la place libre pour former de nouveaux suçons tout en mordillant les pectoraux musclés du gaki (gamin).

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent enfin,…leurs visages étaient colorés du rouge de la passion.

Le regard d'Améthyste plongea dans l'océan doré des yeux de l'aberration…comme pour y chercher l'autorisation pour continuer. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps…car à peine s'était-il arrêté qu'il entendit le gaki gémir un « continue » si empreint d'envie qu'il reprit ses caresses et ses baisers.

Kanzen aida son compagnon à se retourner puis il prit possession de son corps, ils s'unirent et ne firent plus qu'un dans la douce chaleur de ce début de printemps.

Le soleil était déjà bien haut quand gokû se leva et enfila un caleçon avant d'aller voir qui frappait à la porte.

-Konnichiwa Gokû ! Bien dormi ? Comment allez-vous, Kanzen et toi, aujourd'hui ?

- Ojigi! (Salut !) J'ai passé une très bonne nuit…et Kanzen et moi allons très bien ! Et vous vous allez bien Keren et toi ?

- Super ! A part que ce fainéant de Kenren dort toujours ! J'espère qu'il va au moins avoir la bonne idée de refaire mon lit en se levant – c'est une vrai bête sauvage quand il s'y met (#)- bon, passons, j'étais venu pour vous dire que les bentos sont prêts, on part dans une demie-heure… à tout à l'heure, à la bibliothèque ?

- Nani ?...euh,…ok !

Tempou reparti laissant un Gokû qui ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi il parlait mais très heureux de pouvoir revoir ses amis dans une petite…euh…grande demi-heure.

Il ferma la porte et partit rejoindre son taiyo, dans leur lit.

Kanzen, de quoi il parlait Ten-chan ? pourquoi il a parlé des bentos ?

Je sais pas…on verra ça plus tard. _Qu'est ce qu'il est naïf…il n'a même pas deviné que c'était ça, sa surprise !_

Gokû s'allongea près de Kanzen.

Kanzen…

Nani ?

Dakishimetai !

Kanzen prit le petit saru dans ses bras pendant un long moment qui leur parut à peine quelques minutes…puis ils décidèrent de se lever et de se préparer.

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous à la bibliothèque et partirent pour la surprise de Gokû, sans que celui si ne s'en doute.

Quand enfin ils sortirent au bout de leur longue marche de la foret qui bordait le temple, ils se retrouvèrent au bord d'une immense prairie où se trouvait une centaine de cerisiers en fleurs,…ils étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres… Gokû, d'abord bouche bée, puis aux anges partit en courant au travers de la prairie, laissant ses compagnons préparer le pique-nique. Ils passèrent ainsi une après-midi tranquille, rien ne troubla leur moment de paix,…à part peut être les petites et éternelles disputes entre Kenren et Gokû, que personne n'osait jamais interrompre – les deux étant connus comme étant les meilleurs combattants du Tenken (après Nataku-sama bien sûr ! )- sous le regard amusé de leur deux compagnons et amants, respectivement Tempou et Kanzen (ba, ui, je précise ! on sait jamais que vous vous soyer endormi en cour de route ! (Ohé ! vous êtes la ? (O nan ! ils dormes tout ! # (A bon ! c'est si chiant que sa ? Gomen !)))).

Fin du trip (et accessoirement chapitre IV)! J'espère que tout cela vous a plu !

Ce chap et surtout destiné à Hina, qui me l'a maintes fois réclamé ! Kiss

A pluch'

SON Dita

(Hina : ui c'était un bon début #, mais on ne peut pas franchement parler de lemon, c'est bien gentillet quand même XD (des p'tits débutants Kanzen et Gokû XD)! Tu pourrais éviter de mettre « l'enfant » pour désigner Gokû aussi, ça fait quand même un brin pédophile pour Kanzen hein ;;; …)

Bon ok, c'est gentille...mais yen a qui pourrai être choquer ! Tout le monde na pas l'esprit tordu comme toi ! nan nan…KANZEN N'EST PA UN PEDOPHILE ! Gokû a environ 15ans et lui 20ans…c'est juste qu'il en parait 8 ! Alors…c'est pour y faire allusion !

Kiss, et a pluch'

Son Dita.


	5. Chap V: Reveil au Tenken

Dsl…oui c'est Konzen, mais comme ça se prononce plutôt Kanzen que Konzen et que j'avais un merveilleux trou de mémoire…je l'ai écrit comme ça se prononce ! Gomen ! #

Pour le lemon…c'était un cadeau d'anniv' pour mon frère…Gokû…né en Mars…et en plus un tripe pour fêter l'hanami…j'avais précisé au début que je coupé l'histoire….Sumimasen…il y a eu un petit bug…j'ai pas pu mettre la suite avant…vraiment désolé !

Disclamer: tout a MineKura, rien a moi…et puis apparition de deux personnages de FullMetal Alchimist et une allusion a Nana.

Les paroles en **_gras et italique _**sont les pensées des personnages…

Rappel de la situation (et oui sa fait longtemps que je n'est rien mis qui suive le cour de l'histoire ! GOMEN) : Sanzo évanoui, Hakkai dans le coma (a cause de Bosatsu ! Va si Bosa-chan ! Je suis avec toi ! Bosatsu : merci Dita ! Je savais que tu m'approuverais ! Mouhahahahahahaha (rire sadique, 2)), Gojyo aphone et le saru disparu dans une lumière blanche après avoir tuée des jumelles innocentes…mais où est il ? Vous le serais bientôt…

* * *

Chap. V : …Réveil au Tenken

« Au tenken »

Bosatsu se leva de son siège d'observation et se dirigea vers la salle du conseil.

Jirou Shin : Mais, Grande Déesse Kanzenon Bosatsu, que faites-vous ?

KB : Je vais m'amuser un petit peu. Le conseil doit décider de la punition du jeune saru…viens avec moi, si tu as vraiment peur que je fasse n'importe quoi…mais je te préviens, pas de commentaires. Tu auras juste le droit de faire quelques reproches, mais après, ok ?

JS : Bien, mais…

KB : Il n'y a pas de mais !

JS : Bien, Grande Déesse Kanzenon Bosatsu.

Bosatsu et son second se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle du conseil. Jirou shin se tenait un peu en retrait, comme à son habitude, montrant ainsi sa position de second. Tous deux gardèrent le silence. Le visage de la déesse affichait un merveilleux sourire.

Jirou shin se perdit dans ses pensées. **_Depuis qu'elle a lancé ce défi elle a l'air d'être plus heureuse…cela me fait plaisir. Elle est si belle quand elle sourit ! Mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse, d'ennemis à cause de son comportement qui paraît si irresponsable ! Je dois continuer à la surveiller et à la conseiller quoi qu'il arrive !_**

Ils arrivèrent à la salle de conseil quelques instants après. Comme Bosatsu le pensait, le conseil était réuni.

Un garde surveillait l'entrée. Celui-ci les interrompit, quand il vit que le couple s'apprêtait à entrer.

Désolé, mais la salle du conseil est interdite à tous ceux qui ne font pas partie du conseil !

KB : Peut-être, mais ils sont en train de parler du cas de l'aberration, non ?

Le garde : Oui, euh, non! Je n'ai pas à vous répondre.

KB : Laissez-moi entrer, cela vaudra mieux pour vous.

Et sans plus attendre, Bosatsu entra dans la salle du conseil et vint se placer au centre de la salle en arc de cercle.

KB : Bonjour, messieurs. Comment allez-vous ?

Que faites-vous ici, Kanzenon Bosatsu?

KB : Je viens vous donner mon avis sur la punition de Son Gokû.

Malgré le fait que vous soyez une déesse, vous n'êtes pas apte à donner des conseils à des membres du CONSEIL ! votre comportement est inadmissible ! veuillez quitter ce lieu, immédiatement !

KB : Ne vous énervez pas ainsi,…ces quatre voyageurs sont mon passe, mon cher !

Tant que ce ne seront pas vos protégés, vous n'aurez pas votre mot à dire !

KB : Bien ! Si c'est cela que vous voulez entendre, ce sont mes protégés. Alors laissez-moi décider de leur sort.

Bien. Que voulez-vous ? Nous proposons de l'enfermer à vie, entièrement enchaîné…

KB : Gokû ne sera pas enfermé, ni enchaîné ! Auriez-vous peur de lui ? Ce n'est qu'un gosse de 18 ans.

518 ans !

KB : Peut-être, mais vous, vous en avez plus de 550! Il viendra vivre au paradis céleste. Ne soyez pas choqué, je me charge personnellement de lui ! Mettez-lui des chaînes si vous le désirez, mais laissez-le libre de ses mouvements…au revoir.

Bosatsu sortit de la salle du conseil, laissant derrière elle les membres du conseil à la fois partagés entre l'envie de la voir morte et celle de rire un peu, en espérant que cette décision tourne en sa défaveur. Mais ce qu'ils ne virent, ce fut le sourire vainqueur qui était accroché à ses lèvres.

KB : Je sens que l'on va encore pouvoir bien s'amuser ! N'est-ce pas, Jirou Shin ? Ces bakas sont vraiment très efficaces pour vaincre l'ennui ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

JS : Vous êtes sûre que c'est raisonnable ? Et s'il devenait fou ?

KB : Ne t'inquiète pas, je contrôle la situation !

JS : Si vous le dites…

Bosatsu eut un petit rire de joie et non de sadisme, pour une fois. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle rêvait de cela,…le moment où,…où elle pourrait enfin comprendre…

« Pendant ce temps, ailleurs, au Tenken »

Ce matin-là, en promenant les yeux sur l'étendue fleuri du Tenken, on pouvait apercevoir un élément nouveau,…

Pourquoi ce garçon dormait ici,…étendu sur l'herbe ?

Une jeune fille s'approcha du dormeur. Il avait l'air de faire un rêve assez agité. Il portait des chaînes. Elle décida de s'immiscer dans les songes de l'inconnu. Elle posa sa main droite sur le front de l'inconnu et laissa son pouvoir agir.

Un baiser…si fugitif,…déposé sur la joue, puis un autre, que j'offre, tout aussi fugitif, sur les lèvres cette fois,…des lèvres si douces,…un sourire…triste…une couleur, l'or…l'or du soleil qui à ce moment-là se teintait peu à peu de rouge, comme ce soleil mourant, encore l'un de ces sublime coucher, mais là c'est différent,…il n'est pas seul. Un murmure qui s'échappe. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Il voulait s'en souvenir. C'était un moment qui aurait put être merveilleux, s'il n'avait été si triste, il aurait pu être synonyme de bonheur absolu, s'il n'avait pas été le moment le plus douloureux de sa courte existence,…non…longue…environ 520 ans…enfin,…518.

Il luttait de plus en plus pour se souvenir,…même s'il savait qu'il en souffrirait,…une fois de plus,…il devait s'en souvenir !

Il entendit un gémissement,…le gémissement d'un homme qui agonise,…un gémissement, comme un murmure, ...comme CE murmure. C'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire,…tous les moindres détails de ses dernières heures de liberté,…avant qu'il ne soit fait prisonnier pendant 500 longues années, durant lesquelles il avait fini par tout oublier. Non, il avait fait exprès de tout oublier, il ne voulait plus souffrir. Mais cela n'avait pas marché…

La jeune fille s'éloigna brusquement, l'inconnu ouvrant les yeux. Il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir un œil, qu'il sombra de nouveau dans un coma profond.

KB : Merci d'avoir veillé mon protégé, Lust, mais maintenant, je le récupère. Où est ton « frère » ? Pourrais-tu m'appeler Greed, s'il te plaît, pour qu'il porte mon protégé jusque chez moi ? Tu lui diras qu'il aura un bon salaire qui satisfera son avarice.

Lust : Bien, mais,...pourrais-je continuer de m'occuper de lui ?

KB : Merci, mais c'est inutile, je peux m'en charger. Tu as vu ses songes ? Tu cherches donc toujours la raison du péché dont tu es issue ?

Lust approuva d'un signe de tête les deux questions de la Déesse. Celle-ci s'approcha de Lust et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, aspirant ainsi les souvenirs du cauchemar de Gokû de sa mémoire. La petite fille partit à la recherche de son frère, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Peu après »

KB : Ah ! Il ouvre enfin les yeux ! Alors…comment te sens-tu, mon petit Gokû ?

Gokû : Où, où suis-je ? Sanzo ? Comment va sanzo ?

KB : Ne tant fait pas ! Tout ira bien…je t'ai enlevé tes chaîne…tu ne sera pas dérangé par elles…

Où est la fille de tout à l'heure ? avant que je me rendorme ? Mes chaînes ?

KB : Lust ? Mm…je n'aime pas se prénom…Elle est rentrée chez elle…

Que veut dire son prénom ?

KB : Elle est née de l'union d'un dieu et d'une humaine. Ce péché de luxure a été puni…d'où son prénom…

Mais c'est quoi ?

KB : Rien, rien du tout… tu comprendras plus tard. En attendant, que dirais-tu d'un bon repas ?

Gokû : YATAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Après avoir fini de manger, Bosatsu proposa au saru de sortir visiter le jardin qui lui appartenait.

G : Dis Kanzenon Bosatsu, comment cela se fait-il que… je ne me souviens absolument pas du rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit ? Toutes ces fleurs, ces odeurs me rappellent des souvenirs…pourtant je sais que mon rêve était important, douloureux mais je l'ai oublié…

KB : Ne t'en fais pas mon petit Gokû, tu t'en souviendras en temps venu… mais appelle-moi plutôt bosa-chan, ça fait plus jeune !

G : Ok ! Dit, bosa-chan, je peux cueillir ces fleurs ?

KB : Bien sûr ! Ce jardin appartenait à Kan.., euh, à mon neveu,… mais celui-ci est parti pour un long, très long voyage…

Gokû n'écoutait déjà plus Bosatsu et cueillait des fleurs tout en s'amusant avec les papillons qui leur tournait autour… il avait l'air heureux…

G : Haraeta ! (J'ai faim ! enfin moi je l'écris Hara yeta !)

KB : Quoi ! Encore ? Bon, bah, va donc dans la cuisine et demande à ce qu'on te prépare TOUT ce que tu voudras… mais à une condition…

G : Laquelle ?

KB : Que tu me souries !

Gokû fit un grand sourire à Bosatsu et lui sauta dans les bras, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de s'enfuir vers les cuisines de la villa. C'était comme si il avait retrouvé son âme d'enfant…c'était comme si il avait tous oublié, absolument tous se qui faisait sa vie avant la veille…mais n'était-ce pas un peu le cas ?

KB : Rha ! Gokû! Toujours aussi gamin malgré tes années de solitude. Serait-ce cela, la magie du Tenken? Faire en sorte que tous les êtres purs soient tous, ici, égaux à eux-mêmes…sans qu'ils aient l'idée de se cacher, ni d'utiliser les artifices que je connais si bien aux dirigeants et aux sages…

Bosatsu posa une main sur sa joue, consciente de la rougeur qui envahissait peu à peu son visage. Elle sourit et regarda dans son miroir sur Gekaï (le monde d'en bas, la Terre)

Vivement demain,…et les jours suivants, quand enfin auront lieu vos retrouvailles,…

« Sur Terre »

Gojyo : **_Sanzo ! Sanzo ! Kso ! Accroche-toi, Sanzo, on va bientôt arriver à l'hôpital !_**

…

Après plus de deux heures d'attente, juste après ses deux aller- retour pour amener à l'hôpital Sanzo et Hakkai, une infirmiere vint voir Gojyo, qui était resté là à attendre, sans bouger.

Bonjour, vous êtes l'ami des deux jeunes hommes dans le coma arrivés il y a quelques heures ?

Gojyo prit des feuilles sur le comptoir de l'accueil qui était proche, un stylo et écrivit : « Hai ! Comment vont-ils ? »

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le blond, il va s'en tirer. En revanche pour le brun, … nous ne savons pas du tout ce qu'il a… ni comment l'aider à revenir de son coma… il n'a aucun traumatisme qui aurait pu causer cet état… je suis désolée…

« Bien. Puis-je aller à leur chevet ? », écrit –il au verso de la feuille.

Oui, ils sont tous deux chambre 707 (Malheur ! encore un coup du Roi des Démons ! lot (Cf. : Nana, c'est la phrase fétiche de Nana Komatsu)))

Gojyo remercia rapidement l'infirmiere d'un signe de tête, sans même essayer de la draguer…il était inquiet. Il n'essaya même pas de justifier son inquiétude envers les deux jeunes hommes qu'il avait amenés l'un après l'autre, en courant, sous la pluie…La pluie avait commencé peu après le début de l'attaque, malgré un début de journée ensoleillé…Gojyo ne s'en étai rendu compte que quand il avait dû sortir…accompagnant le premier blessé a l'hôpital.

Il ne savait pas pour qui il s'inquiétait le plus, Sanzo ou Hakkai ? Hakkai bien sûr. Avait-il enfin compris … ou se disait-il seulement que Hakkai était le plus fragile des deux … ?

A suivre…

* * *

Chap. V fini…

Bon alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Reviews please? (Supli a genoux !)

Bon le chap. VI (VII et VIII également) est déjà envoyé a Hina…pourvu qu'elle se dépêche!

Rhalala….plus sa va plus je me transforme en machine a écrire…quand j'était en cours les chap. a la maison on les tapes sur l'ordinateur…Chap. VI et VII a Hina, Chap. VIII fini. J'en oubli même mon Bacs de français qui se profile a l'horizon, tel un orage menaçant ; prés a éclater….

A merde…mon bac est fini au fait ?# ! HORRIBLE ! Je n'ai pas aimé du tout…mais alors pas du tout ! T.T…j'ai ROYALEMENT tout foiré …pas grave… (Jretappe pour ceux que sa intéresse)

De plus je suis en 1ere S et ces en cour de Maths, de Physique chimie et de français que j'ai le plus d'inspiration….on comprend le faite que j'ai pas aimer mon écrit !

L'HORREUR !

Bon… a pluch'

Kiss…Dita


	6. Chap VI: Amour libérateur

Kikoo ! Et oui ! Je suis de retour !

Disclamer : quoi? Je suis encore obligé de le dire ? Félicitation Minekura-sama !Rien n'a moi, tout appartient à mon maître !

L'amour et quelques chose de merveilleux…voyez par vous-même la force de se sentiments…

Ps : j'ai changé de correcteur pour se Chapitre, Hina étant en Vacance (la chance…elle est partie avec Fluffy)…je vous présente Ôji ! C'est le correcteur de ma future Fic sur Naruto…Arigatô, ôji-kun de bien avoir voulu remplacer Hina !

* * *

RAR

Lianfluffy : mici pour ta reviews. Etait tu vraiment étonné de ces apparition ? Avec mon esprit tordu tu peut t'attendre a tout ! Kiss…j'en profite pour te faire de la pub…si vous aimez Ynu-yasha…allez lire sa fic…intitulé « Ati ata » j'adore ! A kan le prochain chap. ?

Demonloulou : le prochain et prévu pour le chap. 10…peu être en que j'en intégrerai un avant…mais j'en doute…mon chap. 10 et fini et le chap. 11 entamé…et on est loin…très loin de la fin…

Seilin : voila la suite…merci pour ta reviews…petite remarque, hina ne tape pas…mais « traduit » mes fan fic en français car comme vous pouvez le constatez en début et fin…je suis fâché avec le français ! Heureusement pour vos petit yeux qu'elle corrige ! Lol

EnvyXEd : merci ! Voila la suite !

Ôji : moi ? Des préférences ?Nan ! (Menteuse !). Bon ok…mais ces vraiment inconscient…j'arrive pas a leurs faire trop de mal…à mon frère, Gokû, et à mon chéri, Gojyo !

Merci à tout ceux qui prenne la peine de lire…voila la suite…

* * *

Chap. VI : Amour libérateur.

Ce matin là, Gokû dû subir encore une fois l'assaut de ses souvenirs avant de s'endormir à l'instant où tout lui revint… pourquoi cela se passait-il comme cela ?

A chaque fois que la mémoire lui revenait, il sombrait dans un coma momentané pour de nouveau tout oublier… ses souvenir étaient-ils donc si monstrueux que cela, pour que,…inconsciemment, il fasse tout pour les supprimer, les effacer,…à jamais… ?

Quand il se réveilla pour de bon, le petit saru se senti mal a l'aise,… il savait pertinemment qu'il avait « rêvé » des choses importantes… mais qu'il avait tout oublier. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien ! Alors, tant pis,… un jour, il le savait, il comprendrait tout se que son passé referme de secrets et d'obscures recoins.

Il se leva et partit d'emblé en direction des cuisines de la villa dont il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il ne pouvait quand même pas commencer une journée sans manger ! Sinon il ne s'appellerait pas Gokû, Son Gokû !

Son repas terminé, Gokû sorti se promener. D'instinct, il quitta le jardin de la villa de Bosatsu et se dirigea vers un autre jardin où poussaient des fleurs jaune d'or… comme il le pensait …mais comment avait il deviné ? Sûrement l'avait il aperçut de loin ?

Pour le moment, il cueillit quelques fleurs, car il savait intimement qu'il en avait le droit. Après avoir formé un beau petit bouquet il se dirigea vers une villa qui lui paraissait familière. Il fût étonné de tomber dans une maison vide. Il retourna alors voir Bosatsu.

Dis, Bosa-chan…

Haï, gokû. Qu'y a t-il ?

Gokû : pourquoi il me semble connaître certain endroit…et pourquoi tous me semble si similaire et à la fois si différents de se que je m'attendais trouver a tous ces endroits ?

KB : Tous simplement parce que tu as déjà vécu ici ! Il y a plus de 500 ans. C'est le voyageur Egan qui t'a amené ici. Tu es né…

Gokû : de la trop forte concentration de l'aura de la Terre sur une montagne…

KB : tu es le fils de Kakasan. C'est une montagne du monde dans bas. Ensuite tu as connu quelques péripéties, et tu as fini enfermé dans cette prison,…que tu as côtoyée durant 500 longues années. C'est tous se que je peut te dire. Pour tous se qui est de ta vie ici,…tu devra te débrouiller seul pour t'en souvenir.

Gokû offrit son bouquet de fleurs à Bosatsu afin de la remercier pour ses précieuses informations. Il attrapa une pomme et partit s'installer sous un cerisier afin d'attendre le déjeuner.

« Pov Gokû »

Ces arbres, ces fleurs, toutes ces odeurs,… tout ici me rappelle plein de choses dont je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Tout n'est que images brouillées,…mais il y a comme une source lumineuse, … qu'elle est cette source lumineuse qui éclaire mes sombres souvenirs ?

J'ai toujours eu envie de toucher le soleil…mais cette envie a disparue le jour où j'ai rencontré cette lumière, c'était comme un soleil, mais en plus brillant,…beaucoup plus brillant. Puis elle est réapparue lors de mon emprisonnement, pour a nouveau mourir à ma sortie, car j'avais retrouvé mon Taiyo. Mais comment suis-je sorti ? Qu'elle était cette lumière,… Kan, … San …non, je ne c'est plus…je ne sais plus du tout !

« Fin pov »

- Rha ! j'en peux plus ! j'ai le crâne qui va exploser si cela continue comme ça ! se serait tout de même plus simple si ces de souvenir arrêter de jouer a cache-cache et revenais tout seuls !

- Oui, tu as raison… l'impuissance et tellement énervante, …et méprisante.

- O… Omu…Omura ? mais,…je te croyais mort ! s'esclaffa Gokû.

- Je le suis, enfin, non, lui répondis Omura. En faite, c'est assez compliquer. Certains dirigeants du Tenken ne voulaient pas que je meure d'une mort si noble et si douce. Il m'on donc sauvé, de justesse, mais ils m'on sauvé tout de même. Ils m'ont donner une nouvelle identité, et me voila ! Omura est donc mort. Dorénavant, je m'appelle Pride. Mais appelle moi Omura, si tu préfère…

- C'est comme pour Hakkai alors ?

- Oui, c'est à peu prés cela.

Omura s'éloigna de Gokû et marchât en direction du champ que le saru avait « visité » à peine quelques heures avant. L'aberration le suivit de loin, curieux de voir où son ancien rival allait et pourquoi il y allait.

Omura avança jusqu'au milieu du champs de fleurs jaune au cœur brun que le saru avait cueilli juste avant. Il resta planté au milieu du champ, sans bouger, sa cape flottait dans le vent.

- Ca y est ! cria Gokû. Je me souviens ! ce champ t'appartenait, il y a 500 ans ! j'y était venu pour y cueillir des fleures jaunes, comme les cheveux de Kan, euh,… San, enfin la personne qui habitait la villa prés de celle de Kanzenon ! il, oui, c'était un homme, il était mon maître du moins au début, il me traitait comme un animal de compagnie, enfin, je crois, puis il est devenu mon tuteur et enfin,…je ne sait plus,… Après je ne voit que du noir,…et du sang…

-ne t'en fait pas ! les souvenirs te reviendrons en temps et en heure…mais…n'as-tu pas l'impression qu'il te manque quelque chose ? depuis quand est tu ici ? que sais-tu de ton passé proche ? te souviens tu de la semaine dernière ? des gens qui t'entouraient avant que tu sois ici ?

-Iie, répondit l'adolescent.

-Tu trouve cela normal que tu te souvienne de ma « mort », il y a environ un mois et de ma vie passer ici il y a plus de 500 ans mais pas de la semaine dernière ?

-Iie…

-Alors réfléchi a cela…on se reverra plus tard… a bientôt, fils de la montagne.

Omura laissa notre petit saru en proie à une intense réflexion quant a la défaillance de sa mémoire…

« Pov Gokû »

C'est vrai cela, … je ne me souviens de rien avant mon réveil au Tenken… de rien sauf de tout se qui touche Omura…c'est normal, je viens de le revoir. Mais si j'ai tout oublié, … serais ce parce que je ne suis pas assez intelligent. Où faible ? Non, je ne pense pas…alors…sanzo...hein…quoi ? Si, c'est tous se dont je me souviens d'après mon emprisonnement jusqu'à mon arrivé ici… ! Qui est-ce ?

« Fin pov »

Le saru ferma les yeux en pensant très fort a se prénom… des images lui revinrent,…d'abord brouillées puis de plus en plus nettes. Oui, c'était bien cela…il se souvenait de tout se qu'il avait vécu depuis sa sorti de prison grâce a Sanzo jusqu'à maintenant. Il était arrivé ici après l'avoir défendu.

L'aberration rouvrit les yeux. Il fut étonné de voir le soleil se coucher. Il avait donc passé toute sa journée à réfléchir ? Comment avait-il fait ? Cela voulais aussi dire qu'il avait osé…osé sauter…un REPAS ! Et bientôt deux si il ne se dépêchait pas de rentrer. Bosa-chan devait s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle était tellement gentille…

Gokû courut jusque chez Kanzenon Bosatsu. Celle-ci fut surprise et soulagée de le revoir… elle lui fit un grand sourire, l'invitant à l'intérieur.

-alors mon petit Gokû, tu m'as oubliée ? tu t'es perdu ? que t'est-il arrivé ? je me suis inquiétée… je ne t'attendais plus, cela fait plus de 24 heures que tu m'as quitté. Je t'ai fait chercher dans tous le Tenken, lui apprit la grande Déesse de la pitié et de la miséricorde, Kanzenon Bosatsu.

-24 heures ? demanda le singe, surpris.

-Haï, tu es partie hier matin et tu n'es pas revenu depuis. Tu dois être fatigué ? peut être a tu faim ?

La femme avait attrapé Gokû pour l'embrasser sur la joue et le serrer dans ses bras, comme une grande sœur _(Dita : et ! prends pas ma place la veille ! KB : Quoi ? Moi, une veille ? Je te signale que ta dans les 518 ans toi aussi ! Dita : 516 ⅔ s'il te plait… et toi…plus de 600 ans… non ? KB : oui, bon, pour 80 toutes petites années… Dita :p ! (Ôji : ta peut être 516 ans 2/3 … mais… âge mental 10 ans (Merci…sa fait toujours plaisir a entendre !))._

Décidément elle n'avait pas finie de ce faire du sang d'encre pour son très cher neveu Kanzen, ou du moins Sanzo, sa réincarnation, et Gokû, son protégé. En même temps, c'est elle qui les avait provoqués tout ces soucis !

Gokû partit manger… il ne voulait pas plus inquiéter sa charmante hôtesse et il avait envie de lui faire plaisir, à moins que se ne soit encore son estomac qui le commande ? Cela ne m'étonnerais pas vraiment…

Il s'inquiéterait du cas de Sanzo plus tard. De toute façon il n'avait toujours été qu'un simple animal de compagnie inutile et encombrant. Si Sanzo le gardais, ce n'était simplement pas par pitié et aussi parce qu'il lui évitait des efforts en trop lors des combats. Il devait donc l'avoir déjà remplacé. De plus Hakkai et Gojyo étaient toujours avec lui. Et si lui entendait de nouveau, …eux aussi devrait être guéris…

* * *

« Sur Gekaï »

Cela faisait deux jours que Gojyo était au chevet du brun aux yeux vert tendre. Sont cœur avait tendance à se serrer à chaque fois qu'il se demandait se qui adviendrait si l'ancien humain ne se réveillait pas. Il devait l'admettre…maintenant,…il l'avait toujours su,…mais il n'avait jamais accepté se le dire, mais maintenant, il se sentait obligé de le faire…

Le kappa pervers aimait l'homme brun allongé sur le lit d'hôpital juste devant lui, oui, il aimait Hakkai ! Il devait se le dire et se le répéter clairement, il ne devait plus se le cacher, cela ne servait a rien. Si il courait après les filles,…c'était simplement pour tenter de cacher a lui-même ce sentiment qui brûlait et lacérais son cœur.

Il ne pouvais plus se retenir, il devait le lui dire, avouer se secret qui dorénavant lui peser trop lourd. Même si celui-ci ne pouvait peut être pas l'entendre…

« Hakkai, je t'aime… »

Contre toute attente sa voix lui revint…de manière aussi brusque qu'elle était partie…

« Oui, Hakkai, je t'aime,… je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! »

« POV Hakkai »

Quelqu'un m'appelle… cette voix,…ne serais ce pas Gojyo ? Qu'a t-il dit ?

« Oui, Hakkai, je t'aime,… »

Quoi ? Que dit t-il ?

« Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! »

Mon cœur bat plus vite…pourquoi ? Il n'était pas sensé être aphone ? Cela fait plus de deux jours que cela dure, moi « évanoui » et lui aphone. Pourquoi dit il des choses si…étrange… ? Pourquoi peut il parler alors que moi, je suis toujours dans le même état ?

Pourquoi je ne me réveille pas ? Mais oui ! Quel idiot…si je dors, ne serais ce pas parce qu'a la mort de…de Kanan…je m'était promis de ne plus aimer personne. J'ai fait en sorte que mon cœur s'endorme pour « toujours ». Mais en voilà les conséquences…

Cela voudrais t-il dire que…

« Fin pov »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Gojyo… »

se ne fut qu'un simple murmure, mais le rouquin l'entendis et sursauta…son visage se couvrit bientôt de larme de joie…alors comme ça, son amour était partagé,…et Hakkai revenait enfin a lui…Hakkai était bel et bien en vie…

Gojyo déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun, qui lui répondit par un sourire radieux…

A suivre…

« FIN CHAPITRE VI »

* * *

Voila…please…reviews! A pluch'!

Kiss,

Dita.


	7. Chap VII: Rencontre

kikoo! et ui, c'est enfin moi...je suis trés peu chez moi en se moment, sorry...

Sanzo : hé la chiasse !

Dita : Haï, qu'a tu mon petit Sanzounet d'amour ?

Sanzo : YA QUE TU PEUT PAS ME FAIRE REVENIR A MOI ? J'en ai marre de faire le mort, tandis que les deux a coté se bécotent presque sous mon nez bruit de flingue qu'on charge et ne m'appelle pas « Sanzounet » !

Dita : voyons, Sanzounet, on peut s'arranger, passe me voir cette nuit ?

Sanzo : pas question ! met en joue la pauvre dita Dita ?

Dita : la personne demandée est momentanément absente en fuite, veuillez laisser un message, après le bip…BIP.

Kanzenon : Bon, Ba, voila le chapitre VII, bonne lecture a tous…et n'oublier pas, une reviews fait toujours plaisir (même quand on est au fin fond de la jungle, tentant désespérément d'échapper à Sanzo…)…

* * *

**RAR:**

EnvyXEd : désolé de t'avoir fais attendre si longtemps la suite, mais en fait j'était en Angleterre deus semaine et la je repars pour encore trois semaines chez ma famille dans le sud...désolé...Sumimasen!

ôji kuroi: voila la suite...merci d'avoir corriger se chapitre aussi...kiss

The-Koruni: désolé de vous décevoir, Koruni-sama...lol... voila la suite...oui, c'est petit...mais sa me prend tout de même 14pages manuscrite a chaque fois...

Seilin: désolé...j'ai oublier de le précisé...j'était pourtantr sur de lavoir fait...oui, ce sont bien des personnage de FullMetal Alchemist...et puis...tant fais pas Ed, moi je te trouve trés beau et je ne trouve pas que tu est petit...

voila...  
Bon allez, Chap. VII : …

* * *

Rencontre

Encore une journée, …encore ces mêmes troubles, …sa vie avant son emprisonnement restait décidément un mystère. En attendant, ce matin, notre petit saru avait beaucoup de choses à faire. A peine levé il passa dans la salle de bain pour se sentir moins mou, il avait décidément trop dormi _(en même temps c'est de ta fautes nii-chan (abréviation pour Grand frère (affectif)), tu tes couché a 19h et il est 9h30 et tu te lève a peine, t'es une vrai marmotte ! Gokû : ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Ça fatigue plus de 24heures de réflexion ! Dita : 24 heures, chui septique là ! T'en es incapable ! Gokû : relit le chap. précédent ! …). _

Après une bonne douche, alternant eau chaude et eau froide, il allât prendre son petit déjeuner et partit en quête de Kanzenon Bosatsu. Il la trouva assise sur un siége d'un rouge éclatant qui avait l'air des plus confortable. Elle regardait avec intérêt un lac remplit de fleurs de Lotus merveilleusement épanouies.

Bosa-chan ?

Haï, qui a-t-il mon petit Gokû ?

J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? Comment j'ai atterri au Tenken ? Je devrais être en prison ! Et aussi, comment va Sanzo ?

Aha ! Alors comme ça tu te souviens… bien. Si tu es ici, c'est a cause, justement, du meurtre de ces deux innocentes. Les sages du conseil voulaient, eux, t'emprisonner à nouveau et cette fois en veillant a se que tu y reste jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, dans une nouvelle montagne scellé. Ils te jugeaient trop dangereux. J'ai interféré en ta faveur. J'ai prétendu que vous étiez mes protégés, toi et tes trois « amis », expliqua la grande Déesse Kanzenon Bosatsu.

Arigatô ! Arigatô, je crois que je n'aurais pas supporter d'être enfermé une fois de plus…

Dô itashi mashite _(de rien)_

Et…Sanzo ?

Approche toi…et regarde dans le lac…

Le ton de Bosatsu était strict. Le saru s'approcha de l'étant, lentement. Il avait du mal à se décider. Qu'allait il trouver en regardant dedans ? Il jeta un petit coup d'œil rapide et craintif mais se qu'il vit le poussa à regarder plus longuement. Sanzo était étendu, dans un lit d'hôpital, une infirmière s'occupait de lui. Il était donc vivant. Hakkai avait les yeux ouverts et regardait en direction du rideau qui séparait les deux lits dans la chambre 707. Il était donc guéri ! Gojyo dormait au chevet de Hakkai…tout le monde était réuni… tout allait suffisamment bien pour qu'il n'ait pas trop à s'inquiéter…

Le petit saru regarda de nouveau du côté de son « maître » et fut surpris de voir… un vase contenant des fleurs jaunes au cœur marron…comme celle du Tenken…serait ce le Kappa qui les avait mis là ? Sûrement…car…

- Bosa-chan, appela Gokû.

- Haï ?

- Comment se fait il que j'était sourd avant d'arriver ici et que maintenant j'entend comme si de rien n'était ? Et que Hakkai soit aussi guéri ? Qu'est ce qu'il ces passé pour que l'on ait plus cet espèce de sort ?

- Hakkai et Gojyo ont compris pourquoi ils étaient dans cet état, c'est cela qui les a « guéris » de ce « sort ». Mais pour toi…tu es toujours sourd, …sur Terre ! Au Tenken mon pouvo…euh,…ce pouvoir ne fonctionne plus. Dés que tu quitteras le Tenken tu sera de nouveau sourd –car tu l'est encore et toujours, sourd, au battement de ton cœur…pour…, ajouta le Déesse pour elle-même-

- Nani ? Qu'a tu dit, Bosa-chan ?

- Rien, rien du tout ?

Gokû partit, assez heureux car il était libre, Sanzo était vivant, gravement blessé encore mais en vie et entre des mains compétentes, on l'entourait d'attention et de soin. Gojyo et Hakkai allaient mieux tout les deux, ils n'avaient aucune séquelle de la bataille contre les youkais du fils de Gyumao. Pourquoi serait il encor sourd si il retournait sur Terre- ? Le pauvre saru ne comprenais pas vraiment… elle avait dit quoi déjà… ?

Tout absorbé par ses réflexions, l'adolescent marchât au travers des rues et des jardins sans vraiment faire attention où il allait….

Il arriva devant un immense palais. Cela lui rappela quelque chose. Quoi ? Il ne savait plus trop, mais il ne s'y intéressait plus. Il commençait à s'habituer à ses souvenirs mutilés.

Il entra, passant outre les gardes. Cela n'avait pas vraiment l'air de les déranger car ils étaient a mi-chemin entre le sommeil profond et la somnolence.

Il faisait frais à l'intérieur, frais et sombre. Le saru se dirigea vers la source de lumière à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée. Il arriva prés d'un étang peuplé de fleurs de Lotus sublimes et de petits poissons rouge, formant un tout plus charmant encore que l'arrière cour de chez la Bosa-chan.

Le singe tourna la tête vers la droite puis vers la gauche où il vit un fauteuil similaire à celui de Kanzenon Bosatsu. Quelqu'un était assis sur ce fauteuil, à première vue, il devait avoir le même âge que lui…La pose prostrée du garçon faisait penser à quelqu'un de vide, à quelqu'un dont l'âme se serait enfuie. Malgré tout, ce visage vide d'expression lui rappela quelqu'un…

Des éclat de rire, une plaisanterie, dont il avait peur des représailles, et un devoir à accomplir lui revinrent en mémoire…il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol devant le jeune homme. Il regarda ses poignets et chevilles, ces premières posées sur les secondes, s'attendant presque à y trouver de lourdes chaînes. Mais il n'en portait pas. C'était un souvenir de sa vie passé ici…Il avait pris sa décision, peut importe le temps que sa mettrait, il voulait se souvenir de lui, cet inconnu qui regardait au travers de lui.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis ces minutes se changèrent en heures…Quand soudain…

« Nataku ! »

Il se souvint enfin de son compagnon d'une journée… il lui avait promis de le revoir pour pouvoir lui donner son nom.

« Je m'appelle Gokû. Son Gokû. »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps car il était parti en mission peu après leur rencontre. Il était rentré blesser et c'était effondré dans ses bras, plongé dans un profond coma, presque mort…il perdait beaucoup de sang. Le saru avait quitté le Tenken avant son réveil mais l'avait veillé le plus possible avant de partir.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire combien il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir dit si gentiment que c'était « vraiment cool » qu'il soit une aberration, même si il « ne savait pas vraiment se que cela voulait dire » car au moins, il était véritablement « unique », aussi bien sur terre que dans le Paradis Céleste. _(Les mots entre «» sont les paroles de Nataku (Voir Saiyuki Gaiden))._

« Merci Nataku. Toi au moins tu as compris que j'avais un cœur et une âme. Que je n'étais pas seulement un animal, une aberration, un être inhumain. »

Le saru se levât et déposa un baiser sur les joues de Nataku, comme il l'avait souvent fait avant, en le veillant.

« Merci mon ami, arigatô. »

Il s'apprêtait à re-rentrer dans le palais afin de retourner chez Bosatsu. Il se retourna une dernière fois,

« Je reviendrais Nataku,…tous les jours, jusqu'à ton réveil, jusqu'à se que tu accepte de jouer de nouveau avec moi, car tu es mon ami. Mon meilleur ami, car même si j'en avait plein, se serait toi que je chérirais le plus, Nataku. Et cette fois, je ne quitterais pas le Tenken sans avoir vue tes yeux reprendre vie… »

Gokû sortie du palais sans être dérangé par les gardes. Ceux-ci avait définitivement abandonné la lutte et rejoint les bras si attirant et accueillant de Morphée.

« POV Nataku. »

Attend… ne pars pas…pas encor….alors comme cela, tu ne m'avait pas abandonné ? Redis-moi ton nom, reviens…Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir nié ta présence pendant mon "rétablissement" ? Tu es vraiment un être exceptionnel et gentil…tu doit bien être le seul à grandir en gardant ton cœur enfantin. Tu es naïf sans vraiment l'être…Tu es resté avec tes opinions propres et tes sentiments. Tu es resté toi-même sans laisser les autres te pervertir… Même dans ton emprisonnement, Bosatsu m'a dit que tu restait le même…Je ne suis pas digne d'être ton ami… Je doit me réveiller… revenir a moi…Je vais y arriver…pour toi…mon ami….Mon seul ami…mais d'une valeur inestimable…Car pour toi je ne suis pas qu'une simple machine…à … Tuer

« Fin Pov »

La main droite de Nataku bougeât…très peu, mais suffisamment pour tomber de l'accoudoir, laissant le bras droit pendre dans le vide.

…

Les heures passèrent au Tenken et le soir arrivât. Les rougeurs apparurent dans le ciel, apportant la visite de la Déesse de l'Amour et de la Miséricorde auprès de l'ancien Dieu de la Guerre. Sa visite était quotidienne et presque ponctuelle…

« Bonjour, ou plutôt Bonsoir, cher Nataku. Gomen nasai, demo, je n'ai pas pus me libérer plus tôt. Gokû me donne bien du travail en plus. Pour surveiller tout ce petit groupe, il ne s'agit plus simplement de regarder dans mon miroir sur Gekaï mais il faut également que je cherche ce petit saru de partout. Je ne m'ennuie plus du tout ! Je n'en ai vraiment plus le temps ! »

La Déesse se tourna vers son "interlocuteur". Quelque chose la surpris. Elle ne vit pas bien quoi tout de suite. Elle compris au bout de quelques minutes (le temps que sa monte au _cerveau (Dita : elle en a un ? KB : Bien sûr ! Sinon je ne serrait pas si intelligente ! Dita : Toi ? Intelligente ?Mouhahahahahaha !)_). Le bras droit ?

Elle attrapa délicatement le bras droit du jeune homme et le reposa a se place.

« Que t'arrive t-il ? Gokû t'aurais t-il rendu visite ? Pourquoi, sinon pour cela, te serai tu enfin décidé a bouger… »

Neuf coups sonnèrent au loin. Elle devait rentrer si elle voulait manger avec le saru qui devait l'attendre et parler avec lui pour pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur l'emplois du temps de la journée de celui-ci. Avait il vraiment rencontré Nataku ?oui, elle en était sûre…mais, que lui avait il dit ?

« Je te laisse, Nataku. Je reviendrais plus longuement, je l'espère, demain… »

Elle allait sortir quand elle se souvint de quelque chose…

« Gyokumen à réussit a voler le sutra sacré de Genjo Sanzo, ce dernier ne le sait pas encore, en fait personne ne s'en est rendu compte…elle a envoyé Lee, son chercheur en personne…cela lui fait maintenant trois sutras sur les six…les avancés de ses chercheurs sont de plus en plus rapide depuis quelques jours. L'équipe de Sanzo étant pour le moment KO je pense qu'elle va en profiter pour planifier d'autre vols et ressusciter son cher époux…Gyumao… »

Elle sortit, laissant Nataku, elle en était sûre, en proie a une intense réflexion, malgré que son visage reste de marbre.

* * *

« Sur Terre »

Hakkai se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. La veille il s'était endormi le cœur léger, enfin libéré. Il tourna la tête vers le kappa qui dormait, le haut du corps avachis sur le lit du brun. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'infirmière entra quelques secondes après et fût heureuse de constater que l'un de ses patients était réveillé. Elle se dirigea vers le plus mal en point, un grand ange blond, qui depuis la veille au matin avait des mouvements prouvant qu'il s'en sortirais bientôt…ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

Après avoir accompli son travail auprès du premier, elle se tourna vers le couple, **_« je pensais bien que ces deux là étaient ensembles. ». _**Elle fit quelques vérifications, pris le pouls, observa les pupilles du youkais et fut heureuse de constater que ce dernier était bel et bien guéri. Elle annonça au brun qu'il pourrait sortir une fois son « ange rouge » réveillé. Elle sorti, laissant traîner derrière elle son rire joyeux et chantant et les abandonnant, seuls. Hakkai réveilla son amour en caressant délicatement ses cheveux rouge sang. Il put apprécier la douceur et la chaleur de la chevelure du tabou. Le petit saru n'avait pas eu tord en les comparant avec le feu. Où était ce dernier, à cette heure ? Le connaissant, il devait être en sûreté car il était fort et gentil…et puis Kanzenon veillait sur lui. Il ne put terminer ses réflexions car un démon rougeoyant profita de celle-ci pour lui voler un baiser, qu'Hakkai récupéra presque aussitôt.

J'ai une bonne nouvelle, commença Hakkai.

Ah ! laquelle, le coupa Gojyo ?

Je peux sortir!

Le kappa, fou de joie embrassa de nouveau l'homme de sa vie.

- Mais comment l'a tu su ? Questionna le rouquin

- L'infirmière est passée tout à l'heure…

- Nani ? Et tu ne m'as même pas réveillé, s'esclaffa le play-boy roux !

- Iie, je suis désolé mais je n'en avais vraiment pas le courage ! Pourquoi ? Cela te dérange t-il autant que cela ?

- Non, ne t'en fait pas,…bon, tu te prépare et on y va ? Pendant que tu t'habilles je vais chercher quelque chose.

- Bien.

Gojyo sorti et revint a peine cinq minutes après. Le brun était sous la douche, il ne l'entendit pas tout de suite. Le demi-sang alla au chevet de Sanzo et y renouvela les fleurs dans le vase, des fleurs jaunes au cœur brun, évoquant les yeux et les cheveux de Gokû, qui avait tout fait pour le sauver.

« Occupe toi de Sanzo, je t'en supplie,… »

C'était les dernières paroles du saru avant de disparaître dans un halo de lumière.

« - Je tiendrais ma promesse, espèce de baka saru. Même si cela me coûte. Je m'occuperais de cette pourriture de Bonze. Mais dépêche toi de revenir…ok ? »

A qui tu parle Gojyo ? demanda Hakkai.

Rien, ce n'est rien.

Hakkai trouva les fleurs très jolies et en voyant les couleurs de celle-ci et en les assemblant au bribes de paroles entendues, devina la promesse qu'avait dû faire son amour a Gokû.

Gojyo se retourna et embrassa Hakkai sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende. Le kappa attrapa le sac de ce dernier. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et se dirigérent dans une ville voisine. Gojyo en profita pour raconter a son compagnon tout se qu'il avait loupé depuis le matin de cette journée désastreuse, du réveil a l'attaque, dans les moindre détails. Puis expliquer rapidement l'arrivée à l'hôpital.

Le lendemain Sanzo fût transporté dans un autre hôpital, au grand damne _(ôji : et non grand dame comme tu dis dita ! (Dita : pffft…c'était un jeu de mot...sérieux sa s'écrit damne ?))_ de l'infirmière de celui-ci qui s'en était entiché et voulait s'occuper de lui jusqu'à son réveil. Celle-ci abandonna la lutte en apprenant que son nouvel hôpital était plus perfectionné…mais en profita pour demander sa mutation… _(Dita : Tien Sanzo, tu arrive a attiré des femmes, Toi ? Sanzo : C'est bien pour toi que je ne puisse pas bouger, sinon tu serai déjà semblable a une passoire neuve ! Dita : Gloups ! # )._

Il avait décidé de quitter définitivement l'endroit ou c'était déroulé l'attaque. Après avoir portés leurs condoléances et excuses pour la mort des jumelles à leurs parents. Ceux-ci n'avaient exigé qu'une seule chose, qu'ils disparaissent et loin. Ils ne voulaient plus les revoir, ils avaient trop de chagrins. Ce que le couple Gojyo Hakkai comprit facilement. Ils respectèrent le voeu des parents.

Ils prirent une chambre pour une personne (la seule qui restait) dans l'auberge prés de l'hôpital de la nouvelle ville, a plus d'une heure de route.

A SUIVRE…

« Fin Chap. VII… »

* * *

Dita : FINIIIIIIIIII, Vivement le chap. VIII…………..qui est déjà bien avancé…enfin fini…bon a pluch', je m'enfui avant que Sanzo ne me trouve…please…REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…. 

(Ôji : je serai toujours la pour te protéger de cet odieux Sanzo dita-sama ! je suis a genoux)

Dita : pffft…je fait se que je veut de se serviteur…Mouhahahahahahahahahaha ! bon…quand est ce que Hina me serat aussi dévoué ? espere…déséspérément…

sans la voir…je sent que Hina s'énerve et est prête a me frapper…j'ai peur !

Sanzo : koi ? tu es revenu ? tu veut vraiment te faire tuer ?

coup de feu…un, deux…trois ?

Dita :…il n'y a plus de Dita…elle s'est enfui…si elle a survécu au trois coup de feu de Sanzo…se qui n'est pas sûr…

Ps…REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSss !

KISS,…

Dita…


	8. Chapter 8

Son Dita : kikoo ! Encor moi ! Sa va ti ? Oui, oui, jusqu'à se que j'arrive vous vous portiez tous à merveille, mais il a fallu que j'apparaisse….g abandonné la jungle…c pas encor assez sûr ! #...mai ou vais je pouvoir me cacher ? Quelqu'un veut bien m'héberger…sans en profiter pour me tuer ? Hina ? (Nan, mauvaise idée….déjà qu'en cour c limite si elle ne m'égorge pas (ou ne me rue pas de coup) a cause de mes fautes,…alors chez elle….HELPPPPP ! (Ôji : moi je veux bien t'héberger pour la modique somme deeeeee … euh … bah en fait tu peu me payer en nature sa m'arrange ) SD : sale pervers ! # j'ai encore plus peur ! hina ! hébérge moi ! )

Bon aller…tant que Sanzo n'est pas là… (Il fume dehors, on a pas le droit a l'intérieur…c'est con,…sa doit être bon une clope sur l'ordinateur…dehors c'est chiant….surtout quand il caille et qu'il pleut…#….)

**

* * *

RAR : **

Syt the Evil Angel : Merci bocoup pour cette reviews ! ce chapitre devrais te plaire…pour un sanzoXgokû tu devras attendre encor un peu…Gomen nasai…

Seilin: Sei Gojyo, je vous attend…a trois…on réussira a le vaincr…a bien se caché ! # voila la suite…et Sanzo ! a la niche ! ta pas a ennuyer mes reviewer et revieweuse ! compris ? Sanzo : ui, j'ai compris…tu veux vraiment cerver, hein ? Dita : gloups…a la prochaine reviews seilin ! bye ! (par en courant)

* * *

Chap. VIII : double réveil…

« Au Tenken »

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés se réveilla pour une nouvelle journée qui allait sûrement être aussi remplie que les précédentes. Son sommeil avait encore était troublé par les souvenirs,…chaque nuit ils revenaient, et chaque nuit le petit saru déchirait un nouveau voile qui les dérobaient à sa vue…ils y arriveraient. Cela n'était qu'une question de temps, Kanzenon lui avait déjà affirmé,…ils reviendraient en temps et en heure !

…

Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Il entra donc dans la salle de bain. L'eau froide coulait sur son corps bouillant …cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Il allât ensuite satisfaire son estomac, qui était, comme toujours, nous devons bien l'avouer, désespérément vide !

Son devoir auprès de son estomac accompli, il partit rendre visite à Nataku. Les gardes somnolaient toujours, décidément, soit il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tour de garde, soit leurs postes étaient vraiment ennuyeux à mourir, soit, dernière possibilité, ils étaient les chouchous de Morphée.

…

«Bonjour Nataku ! Je t'ai apporté une branche de cerisier en fleurs. Ce sont mes fleurs préférées. Elles sentent tellement bon, avec leur parfum aussi léger qu'une brise fraîche au plus chaud de l'été…»

Le jeune homme déposa les fleurs sur les genoux de Nataku après les lui avoir fait sentir.

« Quand pense tu ? Les aimes tu ? »

Le saru s'assit en face de son ami dans la même position que la veille…il contempla longuement la vue de son jeune ami avec la branche lourde de fleurs posées sur les cuisses.

« Je me demandais, hier soir, ce que je pourrais bien te raconter quand je te reverrais…je pense que le mieux c'est de te parler de mes compagnons de route, Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai et Hakuryu.

Sanzo est le plus sévère, c'est lui qui commande, car c'est lui qui paye…avec la carte des trois je-sais-plus-quoi. Il s'énerve facilement, surtout quand Gojyo et moi on se dispute, ce qui nous arrive souvent. Heureusement il y a Hakkai ! Il arrive toujours à calmer les situations les plus critiques…Hakuryu et l'animal de compagnie de Hakkai ! C'est un dragon blanc –d'où son nom- qui se transforme en voiture ! C'est grâce à lui que l'on peut aller vers l'Ouest pour empêcher la résurrection de Gyumao.

… »

Le saru parlât à son amis pendant plus de deux heures, le temps passait et il lui racontait toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécu avec ses compagnons, les nombreuses attaques de youkais qu'ils avait essuyés, les combats avec Omura, Zenon et Shien…cela sembla le faire réagir…ses mains se crispèrent quand il parlât de Shien…mais le saru ne le vit pas, il avait les yeux fermés…

« Go... kû… »

Se ne fut qu'un murmure, mais il réussit à tiré Gokû des souvenirs de son ancienne vie quotidienne, quand il était sur Terre, qui affluaient en masse depuis l'instant ou il avait fermé les yeux. Nataku avait parlé ! Se n'était qu'un souffle, mais il avait parlé tout de même !

La main droite de l'ancien Dieu était posée sur les fleurs, un sourire timide était accroché à ses lèvres.

« Nataku, tu as bougé ! C'est super ! Continue comme cela ! Continue tes efforts !

- A…ri…ga…tô, souffla Nataku, bougeant à peine les lèvres.

- Pourquoi me remercie tu ? Je devrais m'excuser de t'avoir abandonné, il y a 500 ans, mais voila, je ne sais pas comment faire ! Et toi, tu me remercies ! Là je ne te comprends pas ! Tu devrais m'en vouloir, peut être même me haïr ! Peut après ton retour, j'avais promis de rester à ton chevet, pour te veiller jusqu'à ton réveil. Mais au lieu de cela, mes absences se sont multipliées, de plus en plus longues… ensuite je suis parti…je t'ai oublié pendant mes 500 années d'emprisonnement, et je ne me rappelais plus de toi. Du moins jusqu'à hier ! Pardonne-moi Nataku ! Je t'en supplie, PARDONNE-MOI NATAKU !

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu m'as veillé un mois, jour et nuit ! Sans quitter ne serait ce qu'une seconde mon chevet ! Je voulais te dire de sortir…mais j'avais peur, en me réveillant, que tu t'en ailles ! Ensuite Kanzen t'a obligé à sortir, et il avait raison ! Tu croyais peut être que je ne te voyais pas, ne t'entendait pas ?

De rage Nataku c'était levé, les fleurs étaient tombées à ses pieds…

Gokû n'en cru pas ses yeux ! Son ami était enfin revenu à lui…et d'une manière si brusque ! On pouvait enfin lire, sur le visage, d'habitude de marbre, la colère qu'il éprouvait face à l'injustice que s'imposait son unique ami… un ami plus précieux que sa propre vie…

Le saru se leva d'un coup et sauta dans les bras de son ami, lui plantant un énorme baiser sur chaque joue. Il était si heureux !

- Désolé Nataku, je ne voulais pas t'énerver ! S'excusa le singe.

- Arrête de t'escuser, nous somme tous les deux responsables. Oui, nous avons tous deux notre part de responsabilité dans cette séparation. Ah, mon ami ! Je suis si heureux de pouvoir enfin te serrer dans mes bras ! Si on sortait faire un tour, proposa l'ex-Dieu, j'ai l'impression de m'éveiller d'un trop long cauchemar. De plus, je ne supporte plus la vue de ce lac !

- D'accord !

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent sous les yeux ébahis des deux gardiens – enfin réveillé ? (Bas, ils ont crié vachement fort n'empêche !) – qui ne savaient pas comment ils allaient expliquer au sage que l'ancien Dieu de la guerre, Nataku, était de nouveau apte à exercer ses fonctions.

…

Kanzenon Bosatsu arriva au palais de Nataku sur les coups de huit heures pour lui rendre sa visite quotidienne. Elle failli s'effondrer de surprise et de stupéfaction en voyant le siége vide de l'ex-Dieu de la Guerre. Il y avait des pétales de fleurs de cerisier répandus partout sur le sol de l'arrière cour et sur la surface de l'étang…la stupeur fut bientôt remplacée par la joie. À ce rythme là, elle n'allait pas retrouver son ennui avant longtemps, très longtemps ! « **_Encore un coup de ce cher petit saru… il va encore provoquer une sacrée pagaille au sein du conseil et même au sein du Tenken entier ! Mouhahahaha ! …J'ai hâte de voir cela…on va encor avoir de l'amusement pour un bon bout de temps !_** »

Bosatsu reparti heureuse de sa courte – très courte – visite.

* * *

« Au Gekaï » 

Quand l'ancien humain se réveilla par ce chaud début de journée, il constata la présence d'un intrus dans son lit…

« - rha ! Gojyo ! Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Questionna Hakkai.

- Ba, j'en ai marre de dormir tout le temps par terre sur des mauvais futons. Alors je me suis dit que toi et Hakuryu n'aviez sûrement pas besoin d'un lit à deux places pour vous seuls ! Expliqua le Kappa pervers.

- Bon ok, mais je te signale que t'as perdu au Janken hier soir ! Mauvais joueur ! Pour la peine, tu ferras le lit… d'accord ?

- Ok ! Ok ! Mais pourquoi as-tu refuser que l'on dorme ensemble ? Je ne vais pas te dévorer ! (ôji : T sûr gojyo ? Gojyo : mêle-toi de la correction toi ! Le reste ne te regarde pas !) Demanda le rouquin.

Le brun aux yeux verts angélique ne releva pas la remarque et partie prendre une bonne douche car, malgré que le soleil soit à peine levé, il faisait déjà plus de 25°c. Le demi-sang refit le lit le plus rapidement possible. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avec l'intention d'y rejoindre Hakkai. Il se retint cependant, préférant attendre le moment où son amour l'y convierait, même s'il devait attendre des années.

Il allait enfiler un pantalon et un T-shirt mais préféra rester en caleçon, abandonnant la lutte devant la température ambiante. Il laissa donc apparaître son corps merveilleusement musclé (Dita : Rha ! Mon chéri ! T'es trop beau ! Gojyo : je sais, je sais ! Dita : sa va les cheville ? Gojyo : oui, oui, pas de soucis ! Se n'est que la pure vérité, tu l'as dit toi-même ! (Dita : rha celui là ! Pas trop égocentrique ! # Mais je l'aime comme il est ! ) (Ôji : t'aimerai pas kil ne soit consacré ka toi et uniquement a toi ? (Mais c'est déjà le cas…dés qu'on est seuls tout les deux…(mmm….))).

Son compagnon sortit bientôt de la salle d'eau, portant, lui aussi, pour tout habit un simple caleçon. Son torse était encor humide de quelques gouttes d'eau égarée.

Le métis s'approcha de l'élu de son cœur, l'embrassa et se chargea de la précieuse mission consistant à éliminer l'ennemi. Il lécha toutes les gouttes d'eau qui profitaient du si beau et si fragile corps de son aimé.

« - Gojyo ! Qu'est ce tu fais ? Arrête, voyons ! Protesta l'ancien humain. »

Ce dernier tenta de s'échapper mais Gojyo eu tôt fait de le coincer contre l'un des murs de la chambre et appuya ses mains sur ce mur, de chaque côté du brun. Il coupa ainsi tous les issus possibles à Hakkai. Ce dernier ne se retint plus et se mit lui aussi à embrasser "son autre". Se fut un chaste baiser échanger en quelques seconde qui en appelait de plus torrides.

Le rouquin répondit presque immédiatement à ce tendre baiser. Sa langue caressa les lèvres de Hakkai. Il hésita quelques secondes puis entrouvris ses lèvres. La langue du Tabou, fort de cette autorisation, pénétra dans la bouche du brun et commença son exploration. Elle visita les moindres recoins de cette bouche tant aimée et désirée avant de s'amuser avec la langue de l'ancien humain. S'en suivit une longue et palpitante lutte. Joute que remporta, bien évidement le demi. Cette victoire était due, ne le cachons pas, au fait que celui-ci avait tout de même plus d'expérience que son compagnon. (Ôji : d'où son surnom de kappa pervers Sdita : exact !)

Les mains de l'être aux yeux et cheveux rouges quittèrent leurs appuis sur le mur pour partir visiter le corps prit au piège. Il manoeuvra de telle manière à ce que Hakkai butta et s'effondra sur le lit, l'hentai no Kappa allongé sur lui. Les mains furent bientôt relayées par les lèvres et la langue qui tentèrent d'apprendre par cœur les moindres courbes du corps de cet être chéri qui ne pouvait plus retenir les petits gémissements de plaisir qui commençait à s'élever dans la chambre. Les dents du cafard rouge se joignirent alors aux réjouissances (ou plus simplement « aux jouissance » et s'amusèrent avec les tétons du youkai.

Mais tout cela n'était que diversion, car la véritable action se déroulait plus bas… En effet, les mains du demi caressaient déjà le membre dur du brun, par dessus le caleçon. Gojyo embrassa fougueusement Hakkai, puis s'éloigna un peu, Hakkai le repoussant. Il continua tout de même ses caresses, tout en écoutant son amour.

Hakkai tenta de protester et de s'éloigner encore, ordonnant au rouquin d'arrêter. Le demi-sang rit quelques instants…

« - Pourquoi rit-tu, Gojyo ? demanda l'homme au yeux vert angélique. Arrête, je t'en supplie, arrête !

- On voit bien que ta supplique n'est là que pour la forme ! Je suis sûr que tu as autant envie que moi…si ce n'est plus, …d'aller plus loin… - sauf que tu n'est pas prêt, pensa le demi, d'accord, j'attendrais, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudras…mais cela va être dur de me calmer…-

En effet, l'ero Kappa sentait la partie la plus intime de celui qui serai un jour, il se le promettais, son amant, devenir de plus en plus dur.

Hakkai se savait découvert, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il décida donc de faire confiance en celui qu'il aimait, quitte à le repousser si vraiment il allait trop loin. Il n'était pas si faible que cela. Mais Gojyo se releva, glissa un « Gômen » et parti dans la salle de bain.

Malgré l'eau froide, il fallut a Gojyo un certain temps avant de réussir a ce calmer… il avait dû lutter plus d'un quart d'heure sous la douche.

Il avait à peine de réussi à se calmer tout à fait qu'il entendit Hakkai entrer dans la salle de bain. La porte de la douche s'ouvrit puis se referma… Gojyo senti le corps tiède de l'ancien humain se coller au sien…

« - Oui, tu as raison, moi aussi j'en ai envie, terriblement envie… »

A peine avait il fini de dire cela que Gojyo se retourna et repris ses caresses…

…

Il était plus de midi quand Gojyo sortit de l'auberge afin de rendre à Sanzo sa visite quotidienne. Comme il l'avait promis au Baka Saru.

Il avait dû refaire une deuxième fois le lit, l'ayant malencontreusement défait –oui, c'est sa Dita, on va te croire…avec ton esprit tordu- avec l'aide de Hakkai, qui avait refusé de l'aider à le refaire, Lui !

Ils avaient finis allongés côte a côte, en sueur, essoufflés, le sourire au lèvres… ils avaient fait un pour la première fois, ils s'étaient unis pour le meilleur comme pour le pire – à non, sa c'est pour les mariages…oups ! - . Ils s'étaient unis et s'étaient prouvés ainsi l'intensité de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

…

Gojyo fit un petit détour et atteint le centre hospitalier vers treize heures. Il avait dû acheter des fleurs –avec la carte de Sanzo, bien sûr ! Pas avec SA tune ! # - et en avait profité pour fumer…à être enfermé dans un hôpital autant de temps pour veiller les deux blessés, il en avait oublié le bon goût de la clope.

Il renouvela les fleurs puis sortit à l'encontre d'une infirmière afin d'avoir des nouvelles sur l'état du Bonze.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a plus de risque d'hémorragie et le traumatisme crânien s'avère moins aigu que prévu. Il devra bientôt revenir à lui. Il aura peut être quelques difficultés au début à comprendre ou à s'exprimer...mais il n'y a rien de grave. Enfin je l'espère. »"

Gojyo retourna dans la chambre du Bonze et se mit à tout lui raconter. Pourquoi il était là lui qui se disait fort et aussi pourquoi il venait lui rendre visite. Et comme il avait envie de parler il lui résuma les événements depuis son coma à maintenant.

« Au faite, saleté de Bonze, les youkais on réussit à te voler ton soutras sacré. Je ne sait pas comment ils ont fait, ni quand, ... mais une chose est sure, on les avait tous exterminés. Quand je t'ai amené à l'hôpital, tu l'avais toujours. C'est au moment du changement d'hôpital qu'on s'en est rendu compte, Hakkai et moi. Il ne restait plus qu'un mot :

« Nous avons 3 des 6 soutras, bientôt 4. Avec mes plus sincères salutations,…nî. »

- Putain il m'énerve celui la ! C'est un malade mental ! En plus il se fout de notre gueule… et puis ce baka saru qui ne réapparaît pas…

- NANI ? »

Sanzo c'était relevé, les yeux grand ouvert. Il se tourna du coté du kappa, se guidant à sa voix.

- Que dit tu ? Plus de soutras ? Et cet animal juste bon à se battre qui a encore disparu. K'so ! En plus je suis toujours aussi aveugle…au fait, pourquoi toi tu parles ?

- Hakkai et moi avons trouvé la source du problème.

Gojyo était surpris, il avait répondu par réflexe, trop choqué pour réfléchir. Il avait failli tomber en voulant se relever de sa chaise. Sanzo avait réagit pile au moment où il parlait du saru, pour une coïncidence, s'en était une énorme, trop peut être même pour qu'il y croit !

L'infirmière, qui soignait un malade à coté et était sortie dans le couloir à se moment là ; entra précipitement dans la chambre du blond.

« - Il est interdit de crier ici, mes…il est réveillé ? ». Pour le coups, c'était elle qui avait crié. Elle était plus que surprise que son beau malade soit si proche de la guérison.

…

À quatre heure, Sanzo sortait de l'hôpital aidé (le plus discrètement possible, bien sûr) par Gojyo, et cela jusqu'à se que l'infirmière ne les voit plus. Là Gojyo laissa Sanzo se débrouiller seul.

…

Une fois à l'auberge, Hakkai et Gojyo lui avait ré expliquer rapidement se qui c'était passé…

Sanzo réfléchit quelques secondes avant de comprendre… (Ôji : il est un peu lent sur la gâchette le bonze (Dita : nan, il n'est pas lent, c'est juste que la situation est compliquer ! Sanzo : Toi aussi tu veut crever, Ôji ? t'enfuie, pas !au fait…merci Dita…toi au moin tu comprend la difficulté de la situation…Dita : en plus tu sors de l'hôpital…sa doit etre dure ? (faux cul… moi ? nan…(enfin si…mais…chuuut !)Sanzo : Arigatô de ton soutien…j'm'occupe d'Ôji et je revien !))

« BOSATSU ! »

Il avait crié, non, hurlé, si fort que Hakkai et Gojyo eurent peur un instant…

A Suivre…

Fin Chap. VIII

* * *

Sanzo : rha ! Il pleut encor, je suis trempé ! Jen ai marre ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas fumer a l'intérieur ? 

Dita : c'est pareil pour tout le monde ! #

Sanzo : je suis un haut moine !

Dita : le jour ou tu arrêtera de fumer, de boire, de tuer n'importe qui pour n'importe quelles raison et que tu suivra la voie de Bouddha, je te considérerai comme tel !

Sanzo : Témé…bruit du chargeur

bruit du chien

Dita : oh !oh ! Calme, remet la sécurité !moi aussi je doit fumer dehors !

Sanzo : NON ! Jvé te buté ! (Ôji : naaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn ! la tue pas ! on veut savoir la suite ! après … tu fait se que tu veux avec elle (euh … la fait pas souffrir kan même ))

Dita : plus la, elle est retourné dans la jungle, décidément, c'est plus sûr la bas !

Sanzo : en fait, Dita tu peut revenir…j'ai une nouvelle cible…Ôjiiii ?Où est tu Ôji-kun ? quoique je doit me venger…je suis toujours aveugle saloie d'auteuse !

Pour les reviews…sa marche, même au fin fond de la foret Amazonienne, marde, jme suis vendu, vite, ailleurs ! #…nan ôji tire toi ! séparé on a plus de chance de survivre !

Kiss, Son dita


	9. Chap IX: Révélation

Bonjour! et ui, je suis de retour, petit rapel, les perso et l'univer saiyuki ne m'apartien pas! vive Minekura-sama!

* * *

ôji : sanzounet … on peut peut-être s'arranger … la violence ne résout rien …

Sanzo : j'men fou ôji ! Tu vas mourir ! Et ne m'appel plus comme sa ! ok ?

doux bruit d'un doigt qui se pose sur la gâchette, du chien qui et retiré

Ôji : ditaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Sauve moiiiiiii ! Ou gojyo ! Je sais que tu m'aimes ! Sauvez moiiiiiii !

Dita : soit tu m'apelle Dita-Sama, soit tu creve !

Gojyo : je n'aime QUE ma Dita d'amour !

Ôji survivrat il ? a vous de décider ! dite moi si je doit le sauver ou si je le laisse crever !

* * *

**Annonce** : les ajout de chapitre ce ferons plus éspacé…car avec les cours, je n'aurais plus trop le droit d'aller sur le pc ! désolé ! se sera un chapitre tout les un mois et demi, deux mois ! SUMIMASENNNNNNNN !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** (qui sont passer a trentes ! merci beaucoup !) 

**Seilin** : euh…tu sort un bazzoka, et tu ne fais QUE assomer Sanzo ? t'aurais pas pus nous en débarréssé ? quoi que sans lui, le reste de ma fics tombe a l'eau ! bon allez, voila la suite !

**The-Koruni**: et oui, j'adore Nataku, alors, voila…je pouvais pas le laisser dans cette état ! sinan, demande a Kanzenon, je suis sûr qu'elle voudra bien t'aider, elle aime utilisé ses « pouvoir » et ainsi se montrer supérieur !

**Syt the Evil Angel**: sorry de te faire attendre…le lemon SanzoXGokû est prévu…mais pas encore écrit…vers le chapitre douze surment…vraiment désolé !Gomen nasai !en attendant, voila la suite !

**Lillou**: merci! Cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews venant de « nouveaux/nouvelles » lecteurs (lectrices)…voila la suite !

Je suis toujours autant ému a chaque fois que je lis vos reviews….Arigatô (s'incline). Merci de m'encourager ! c'est un peu (beaucoup) grace a vous que je continue ! Thank you !

* * *

**Chapitre IX : Révélation**

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ?

-Rend moi ce con de singe que je l'engueule pour sa connerie ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour être entouré de cons comme ça ? De plus je suis son maître. Et son rôle était de protéger le sutra…cela lui fait deux conneries à son actif ! Argumenta le bonze.

-Est tu sûr que se soit uniquement pour ces raisons que tu souhaite le revoir ? demanda la grande Déesse de l'Amour et de la Miséricorde, Kanzenon Bosatsu.

-Haï ! aboya presque le bonze.

-Arrête de mentir…mon cher neveu ! pourquoi ai-je fait de toi un aveugle, d'après toi ?

-Alors tu avoue ! Pour t'amuser ?...

-Un peu oui…mais il y a une autre raison ! c'est tout simplement parce que tu te caches la vérité, Kanzen ! accepte de la voir en face…et tu retrouveras la vue. Dés que cela sera fait je t'emmènerais au Tenken pour que tu y retrouves Gokû. Mais je sais qu'il se trouve très bien au Tenken. Il y a retrouvé des amis de longues dates. Ces amis là au moins ne le trouve pas « inutile », n'est ce pas mon cher Kanzen ?

-Je m'appelle Sanzo, Genjo Sanzo ! et je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu retrouver des amis au Tenken…

-Tu crois quand même pas qu'il est né dans sa prison et y a passé toute sa vie ? Il a vécu avant…cher Kanzen Doji.

-Ne m'appelle pas…

-Trop tard, Sanzo, l'interrompit Hakkai, elle est déjà partie…

Hakkai arborait son sourire habituel toujours la pour apaiser et calmer ces trois compagnons…mais aujourd'hui, ce sourire était bien inutile…Sanzo ne pouvait pas le voir.

Sanzo se leva il se dirigeât vers la porte, aidé par les indications très discrètes d'Hakkai…qui se doutait que son ami n'aimait pas se sentir « réduit » ainsi, surtout pour le bon plaisir d'une Déesse qui se disait la meilleure de toutes et la plus belle. Tout cela parce qu'elle ne fait de sa vie qu'une longue recherche de l'amusement !

Sanzo descendit les marches, doucement, mais sans pour autant tâtonner, il avait une excellente mémoire et se souvenait du trajet fait avec Gojyo de l'hôpital jusqu'à l'auberge par cœur. De plus, même s'il ne voyait rien, ces yeux étaient ouvert…tout laissait croire qu'il voyait…et très bien même.

Une fois dehors il partit dans le sens opposé de l'hôpital. Avec ses vêtements et son chakra sur le front…les gens se poussaient sur son chemin.

Sanzo se dirigeât au hasard des rues se guidant grâce à son ouïe, qu'il avait très fine, heureusement pour lui, et au souvenir des autres villages…tous ces petits villages était construits de la même manière à quelques détails prés. Il tapait discrètement dans quelques cailloux…qui rebondissaient contre les murs avec un son plus matte que sur la route, afin de se diriger au son…plus on a d'indices mieux c'est.

Il réussit sans trop de difficultés à sortir du village. Le village était entouré de désert seulement troublé de ci de là par quelques montagnes…cela, Sanzo ne le savait pas…il y avait une oasis plus grande que le village à peine à 100 mètres. Sanzo se dirigeât dans la direction d'où provenait le chant des oiseaux. S'il y avait des oiseaux, il y aurait sûrement un arbre où ils sont perchés ? Il avait chaud…puis il entra sous le couvert des arbres où l'ombre et un vent frais lui fit le plus grand bien…

Il entendait au loin le bruit d'une source qui coulait sur deux mètres avant de replonger dans les entrailles de la Terre. C'était une source qui jouait à cache-cache avec la nature…si Sanzo avait pu la voir il aurait assisté au spectacle le plus merveilleux de sa vie. Le paysage était plus que magique. La rivière sortait sur un à trois mètre de temps à autre avant de replonger dans les entrailles de la mère de Gokû…elle brillait par endroit…les ombre jouaient sur son ventre, la chatouillait…et la faisait chanter un air si charmant et rafraîchissant. Des fleurs s'épanouissaient tout autour de Sanzo, c'était un véritable festival de couleur et de senteur…qui s'associait merveilleusement bien…Sanzo fut rapidement envoûté, malgré lui, par toutes ces senteurs. Il appuya son dos sur un arbre et se laissa glisser. Il se retrouva assis sur une racine confortable…les ombres faisait des ombres chinoises sur son visage. Le tout était tout simplement sublime…

À entendre, il ne devait être qu'a quelques centimètres de l'eau…et il avait raison…il attrapa le paquet de clopes qu'il avait piqué au Kappa pervers. Il en sorti une et se l'alluma en faisant attention de ne pas brûler ses cheveux.

« Pov Sanzo »

La vérité ?elle est drôle celle là ! Quelle vérité ? Il faut que j'engueule ce baka saru pour toutes ses conneries ! Voila la vérité ! Et puis je doit bien admettre qu'il peut s'avérer utile quand on est attaqués par des youkais…plus on est nombreux moins on a de boulot…et en plus il aime se battre…se qui fait qu'il en tue plus que Hakkai et moi…et sans leurs « rivalité » au combat…Gojyo se battra peut être moins sérieusement…que de problèmes en vue si il ne récupérait pas ce con !

« Il y a autre chose » souffla Bosatsu dans l'esprit du Bonze récalcitrant…sans pour autant que Sanzo ne s'en rende compte…elle l'observait depuis son retour, confortablement installée dans son fauteuil de voyeuse. (Dita : fait attention Bosa-chan de pas te faire arrêter pour voyeurisme ! ) .

Autre chose ? Je ne vois pas…vraiment pas…

« Fin pov »

Sanzo se mit pourtant à chercher pour comprendre ce que cette voix, qu'il croyait intérieure, lui avait soufflé. Il se mit à se souvenir de tout dans les moindres détails, depuis le moment où il avait entendu pour la première fois la plainte du saru qu'il avait délivré, jusqu'à sa disparition pendant les combats, où, d'après les dires de Gojyo, il l'avait sauvé…

Tous ces souvenirs défilaient en lui tel un film, non, tel un torrent dont il était incapable d'arrêté le flot implacable…il fut vite submergé par ces souvenir, son cœur s'ouvrit alors. Il était donc attaché à cet animal de compagnie, tel un véritable petit singe ? Il considérait donc Gokû comme un vrai animal de compagnie… ? C'était cela…il s'était habitué à sa présence, à ses jérémiades. C'est vrai que, maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela faisait vraiment vide sans ce saru pour se plaindre et crier a tue tête qu'il a faim…personne n'était là pour troubler le doux chant des oiseaux qui devenait de plus en plus oppressant !

« Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait cela, lui dit Kanzenon Bosatsu. C'est mieux, cher neveux, tu t'approche, pensât-elle, un sourire accroché aux lèvres…je vais peut être enfin réussir a tirer quelque chose de toi… ! »

Le bonze se rendit compte alors de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il ressentait depuis le moment où le kappa lui avait annoncé que le saru avait disparu…il avait mal au cœur. Mais ce n'était pas un mal au cœur habituel, ce n'était pas comme si il voulait vomir, non…c'était différent. Il avait le cœur comme prit dans un étaux. Cela lui faisait mal, si mal,…tellement mal. Il devait arrêter de réfléchir, ne plus y penser, et peut être que enfin, cela se calmerais. Il devait rentrer à l'auberge. Là, Gojyo t'enterait de le tuer, ils s'engueuleraient, et au moins il ne penserais plus à tout cela…le demi allait être furieux…il ne restait plus qu'une clope dans le paquet du tabou, qui, pourtant, était neuf à peine trois heures auparavant. Oui, cela devait bien faire trois heures qu'il était là, voir même plus, beaucoup plus !

Mais le noir dans lequel il se trouvait, dû à sa cécité, était plus que propice a se genre de réflexion. De plus, maintenant, il en était certain, il ne pourrait plus ignorer sa douleur et le flot de ses pensées. Il savait intérieurement que tant qu'il n'aurait pas avoué la cause de sa douleur, que tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé la vue, il ne pourrait s'arrêter de penser !

En plus, il devait bien le reconnaître, il était incapable de rentrer au village sans sa vue…#

…

Pourquoi avait-il mal au cœur ? Pourquoi souffrait-il de cette disparition ? Pourquoi ? Oui, il devait bien se l'admettre, il souffrait vraiment de cette disparition…. ! Pourquoi ? C'était donc plus que de l'affection pour un animal de compagnie qu'il ressentait pour Gokû ! Était ce de l'amitié ? Non, ce n'était pas cela,…c'était plus,…oui, …plus fort encore que cela…

Alors, que pouvait-il bien éprouver pour ce saru joueur et gaffeur ?

Les yeux de Sanzo s'agrandirent de surprise et de stupéfaction…il en lâchât sa clope d'effroi !

Serait ce possible qu'il…

- NON !

Il devait se raisonner…

Je suis un moine,…ok tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas « pur » comme le ferait croire mon habit…je fume, je bois et en plus j'ai du sang sur les mains…mais comme on le dit si bien, « l'habit ne fait pas le moine. » Mais de là à aimer quelqu'un… et de plus…un autre …homme… ! non, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas l'aimer…

Le bonze avait commencé son monologue par un petit chuchotement, qui c'était terminé pratiquement par un hurlement ! Il était en proie à un désespoir sans nom. Il se sentait au bord du gouffre…il devait se calmer…

Non, je ne l'aime pas, je ne peux pas l'aimer ! et puis de toute façon même si cela était vrai, si jamais je l'aimait, …je serait incapable de le protéger, je n'ai jamais été capable de protéger qui que se soit… !

« Flash Back »

- maître ! Sanzo-sama !non !

- reste derrière Koryû !

- Sanzo-sama ! non, je veux vous protéger !

- Reste derrière !

Mon maître et père c'est fait tuer devant moi, sous mes yeux, et je n'ai rien pu faire ! Pas même le venger ! Je suis vraiment minable ! Je ne suis qu'un incapable !

- je n'ai pas sus le protéger…

« Fin Flash Back »

- non, je ne l'aime pas ! … alors, pourquoi suis-je si mal ?pourquoi sa disparition me fait si mal et à la fois si…si peur… ? oui, si peur et mal que je pourrais en mourir ! oui, je l'aime ! j'aime ce baka saru,… j'aime Gokû !

À peine eut-il avoué son amour pour SON saru qu'il se remit a voir…il dût d'abord fermer les yeux que tant de luminosité faisait souffrir. Il clignât un peu des yeux, puis, au terme de grands efforts, il pus les rouvrir à nouveau…il se sentait tout d'un coup plus léger, plus serein, plus libre…même si une immense peur venait de s'insinuer en lui…une peur qu'il ne connaissait pas, la peur d'être rejeté !

Il devait maintenant rentrer à l'auberge, prévenir ses deux compagnon de route (lol, j'avais tapé « rute » et nan « route »…mdr…# (Ôji : vraiment l'esprit mal placé cette dita !)) qu'il allait s'absenter, rendre le paquet de clope vide à Gojyo (et oui, il vient de s'allumer la dernière !) et appeler cette chieuse de Bosatsu !

…

Sanzo frappât à la porte et entra. Les deux amants eurent juste le temps de ce séparer et d'ainsi mettre un terme à une séance très intensive et très intéressante, d'apprentissage des langues vivante. ( (Ôji : obsédée dita !)Dita : non, ils ont bien le droit d'apprendre des choses nouvelles !)

- Tiens, Gojyo, ton paquet de clope, annonce Sanzo en lui lançant le paquet.

- Mais il est vide ? rétorqua le demi après avoir attrapé le paquet au vol. Mon paquet neuf ! Bonze pourri ! je vais te tuer !

coup de feu

- Tu en est si sûr que cela ? pense tu vraiment pouvoir me tuer ? moi ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu arrives à m'effleurer !

Gojyo grogna puis partit s'acheter un nouveau paquet de cigarettes, admettant ainsi la supériorité de Sanzo…enfin plutôt la supériorité des armes a feu. (Dita : c'est pas du jeu ! Sanzo il a un flingue ! Comment mon frère et mon amour pourrait il rivaliser contre un flingue ! C'est un fou dangereux se sanzo ! Gojyo : Arigatô Dita de prendre ma défense ! Dita : Dô itashi mashite, c'est normal mon amour )

À peine le tabou fut-il sorti que Sanzo se tourna vers Hakkai.

- Je vais chercher le gaki. Je ne sait pas combien de temps cela va prendre…je pense que je peut vous laisser seuls tous les deux sans avoir à m'interroger sur l'état dans lequel je vais vous retrouver ? demanda Sanzo

- Ne tant fait pas, tu peut partir tranquille, je m'occupe de tout !

- Bien. Je te laisse la carte de crédit des trois oracles, mais n'en dit rien à Gojyo ! et pas de folie avec ! elle ne doit te servir que pour tout acheter se dont on aura besoin pour la suite du voyage…la bouffe, une nouvelle tente, l'ancienne est abîmé. Ah, et n'oublie pas tout se qui a été perdu ou rendu inutilisable lors de la dernière attaque. Je te fais confiance pour que à notre retour tout soit prés et qu'on puisse partir aussitôt, qu'il fasse jour ou nuit ! compris ? on a perdu assez de temps comme cela avec toutes ces histoires !

- Ok. Tu as entendu Hakuryu ? tu dois être en forme, et prêt ! expliqua l'ancien humain à son cher Dragon blanc.

- Hi ! répondit Hakuryu, en signe d'acquiescement.

- BOSATSU !

Une fois de plus, sanzo ne se contenta pas d'appeler la déesse, mais il cria son nom. Bosatsu apparut, s'approchât de Sanzo, et avant que celui-ci n'est le temps de dire quoi que se soit, lui attrapa le bras et tout deux disparurent dans un halo de lumière blanche. Hakkai et Gojyo allaient pouvoir être tranquilles, rien que tout les deux pendant quelques temps. L'ancien humain sourit. Les prochaines heures allaient être intéressantes pour le demi et lui, sur Terre.

- Hahahahaha… (rire étrange d'Hakkai que vous pouvez entendre dans « Ura sai » (la face caché de Saiyuki) a la fin de l'épisode 19 de Saiyuki Reload (Ôji : mouahahaha trop fort ce rire )).

…

Sanzo se retrouva seul dans un champ d'herbe rempli de lavande, qui poussait ça et là, de manière sauvage, à première vue. Sanzo ne prit pas le temps de pousser plus loin son observation. Il se trouvait face à un youkai brun aux yeux dorés qui, à cette heure étaient remplis de peur…il semblait en proie à d'horribles pensés intérieures.

…

_On retourne un peu en arrière…mais au Tenken cette fois…_

…

Cette après midi là, Gokû avait décidé d'errer dans le Tenken, pour se reposer d'une matinée éprouvante, composée de jeux avec Nataku. Ce matin, ils avaient dû exploser leurs record de bêtise de toute leur vie en seulement quatre petites heures…ils avaient vraiment bien ri ! Et tout deux étaient sûrs d'une chose, cette matinée resterait gravée dans leurs mémoires comme étant l'un de leurs meilleurs souvenirs !

Il avaient déjeunés ensemble, en compagnie de Bosatsu, puis Omura était venu chercher Nataku. Ils devaient se rendre à plusieurs réunions cet après midi. Ils étaient deux, deux à remplir la fonction de Dieu de la guerre alors qu'il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un seul et unique Dieu par catégorie. Lequel d'Omura ou de Nataku devrait se charger d'une mission si lourde mais vitale pour Omura, qui serait jeté en prison si il n'était plus un dieu. C'était au conseil de trancher !

Voila donc notre saru qui se promène de ci de là en dépouillant les jardins qu'il traverse. Les jardins étaient tous aussi grand que celui de Bosatsu, voir plus. Ils étaient pour la plupart mieux entretenus qu'il put l'imaginer…c'était comme si chacun voulait avoir un jardin plus beau que celui de son voisin…et c'était un régal de se promener dans ces étendus immenses et magnifiques.

Le bouquet qu'il avait formé était multicolore et aux senteurs, encore plus envoûtantes que ses couleurs, qui se mariaient en un ensemble qui charmait et retenait l'œil.

C'est ainsi que Gokû atteint le jardin d'un dieu qui lui était inconnu, comme la plupart d'ailleurs. Entre les allées bien dessinées, finement sablées et bien entretenues, on pouvait voir des pelouses somptueuses peuplées de majestueux bosquets de lavande, qui était si nombreux et si imposants qu'on aurait cru que le jardin n'était composé que de ces bosquets.

Cette couleur, le Violet, cette senteur, si forte et pourtant si douce…

Violet, comme le souvenir,…non, Violet comme Ce souvenir…souffla Gokû…

Son rêve lui revint en mémoire…enfin, il s'en souvenir, de ce rêve qui n'en était pas un…

Ce baiser…si fugitif,…déposé sur la joue, puis un autre, qu'il avait offert, tout aussi fugitif, sur les lèvres cette fois,…des lèvres si douces,…un sourire…triste…une couleur, … l'or…l'or de son Taiyo qui à ce moment-là se teintait peu à peu de rouge, comme ce soleil mourant lors de l'un de ces sublimes couchers, mais là c'était différent. Ce murmure qui s'était échappé. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Il s'en souvenait maintenant…

Le rouge du soleil qui se voilait, le filet de sang qui tachait l'or des cheveux de Kanzen…le noir qui succédait au couché de soleil, la mort avait succédé à la vie de son amour. Ses yeux étaient restés ouverts et ses pupilles noires comme la mort se dilataient, tentant d'assombrir le violet des iris de Kanzen, ce violet, qui refusait de sombrer dans la mort…ce Violet qui l'avait marqué à vie…et qui rattachait désespérément se souvenir à la mémoire du jeune homme. Ces trois couleurs était encré en lui, le noir, le rouge et …le violet…

Ce souffle, ce murmure…sortant de la bouche chérie…il lui avait dit « penche toi », Gokû c'était exécuté. Il l'avait alors embrassé sur la joue et murmuré un « Je t'aime »…

Le jeune youkai c'était relevé, les yeux brillants de larmes…de tristesse et de joie…il ne lui avait jamais avoué…cela. Il était amant depuis maintenant deux mois…et en deux mois, le saru avait du se contenter de « moi aussi. »…et c'était maintenant, alors que l'or du soleil qu'était ces cheveux, se teignait de rouge, qu'il lui murmurait ces mots tant attendus !

- moi aussi, je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon corps…Je t'aime, Kanzen…, lui avait alors répondu Gokû.

Puis Gokû c'était penché et avait déposé un baiser remplie d'amour au goût sucrée du sang du saru et amer de ses larmes. Peu après Kanzen avait laissé s'échapé son dernier souffle de vie…Gokû avait alors crié de toutes ces forces sous les ténèbres de la nuit, de la mort…

Il avait perdu son contrôleur, il était fou de rage…il avait alors tuer les youkais qui avaient tué celui qu'il aimait plus que tout…mais cela n'avait pas suffit à apaiser sa colère et son désespoir…il avait alors massacré les habitants du village tout proche, faisant plus de victimes qu'une armée de 20 hommes en deux fois plus de temps pourrait espérer en faire en temps de guerre, sauf que la paix régnait...et que les villageois n'aspiraient qu'a passer une nuit reconstituante.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait été condamné et c'était dans sa prison que Sanzo…Sanzo, la réincarnation de Kanzen, l'être chéri, …l'avait trouvé et libéré. Sanzo…il l'aimait tant, même sans savoir qui il avait été…il l'aimait…depuis longtemps, si longtemps !

…

Le soleil se parait d'une longue robe rouge quand gokû revint a lui…face a lui, il vit…

- Kanzen, …non…Sanzo ?

Un éclair avait traversé quelques instants plus tôt le regard de Sanzo. Le souvenir de sa vie intérieur s'était imposé à sa vue…

- Gokû, espèce de baka saru, dit il, en pleurs. Si tu savait combien je me suis inquiété…ne me refait plus jamais ça !

Sanzo était trop bouleversé pour faire attention au langage qu'il tenait au saru…celui-ci n'allait pas tardé à se rendre compte de quelque chose si il ne faisait pas attention ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il libère son cœur…même si il s'avait qu'il ne devait pas, surtout pas !

- pourquoi ? demanda le youkai, qui n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi ! Tu as même dit que je n'étais qu'un animal ! Alors pourquoi te serais-tu inquiété pour moi ?

- Gomen, Gokû…si je me suis inquiété, c'est parce que je t'aime….

Sanzo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et cachât sa bouche de l'une ses mains…qu'avait il dit ?les mots étaient sortis tous seuls !il avait trop parlé, et avec sa réaction, plus moyen de se contredire…il ne voulait pas lui dire, il ne devait pas lui dire…

Sanzo se retourna et s'enfuit…lui, fuir ? Décidément, aujourd'hui, il ne faisait que des conneries ! Il fut presque aussitôt rattrapé par Gokû. Il avait fallut plusieurs minutes à ce dernier pour comprendre les mots de son aîné, mais à peine eut il compris qu'il se mit à lui courir après…Même si le bonze avait une bonne centaine de mettre d'avance, l'aberration courait cent fois plus vite que lui, si ce n'était plus.

Il le rattrapa, se plaça face à lui et lui annonça, sans plus de préambule,

- Moi aussi, Sanzo, … je t'aime »

Sanzo l'attrapa par les épaules et le blottit dans ses bras dans une étreinte maladroite. Il le protégerais, quitte à mourir, car il l'aimait, plus que tout…

_Mais que vas t-il advenir de nous ? Je sent que nous nous engageons dans une voie périlleuse…une voie sans possibilité de faire demi-tour…une voie sans issu…pensa le blond._

Le jeune youkai s'aperçu que l'humain était fatigué. Il se sépara de ses bras, à regret, et l'emmena chez Bosatsu. Le chemin se fit dans un silence lourd de pensée…Quand ils arrivèrent chez Bosatsu, Nataku n'était pas rentré et leur hôtesse s'était absentée. Ils dînèrent donc seuls, toujours dans le plus grand des silences. Bosatsu n'avait pu se résoudre à manger avec eux…elle arborait un sourire vainqueur et des éclats de rire s'échappait de temps à autre de sa gorge, de manière anarchique et aléatoire…

Chacun partirent se coucher dans son coin…pressés de se retrouver seuls pour repenser à cette éprouvante journée.

A SUIVRE…

Fin Chapitre IX…

* * *

**Bonne annonce:** Prochain chap.…vous saurait se qui se passe pendant se temps là entre un grand brun et un magnifique roux…sur un lieu nommé la Terre…"sugoi" (gokû)

Dita: euh, nan...toi tu ne le sera pas, c'est pas de ton âge!

**Pub:** je me permet de faire de la pub a _Koruni,_ allez lire Motto Urasai, c'est vraiment génial! si vous avez besoin de rire, si vous etes triste ou déprimer, c'est le meilleur reméde que je vous conseil! vous en resortirer surment les larmes au yeux a force de rire!

* * *

Ôji : tapette ! tu t'es enfuis après ta déclaration dans le champs ! d'accord je m'en vais 

sanzo : je te savait pas suicidaire, ôji !

sort son arme

Sanzo : maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon gokû … je vais pouvoir faire la fête a se grand con d'ôji ! Où est tu que je t'envoi une belle balle de se merveilleux flingue dans ta sale tronche (plus précisément dans tes immondes tempes, ). Espece d'enfoiré !

ôji : je suis à coté de dita … tu sais … la demoiselle qui ne veut pas te laisser fumer à l'intérieur même par temps de pluie !

Sanzo : m'en fout d'elle … elle aussi elle doit sortir ! c'est pas de sa faute !

ôji : ditaaaaaaaaa … sauve moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Laisserais tu crever un ami devant toi ? N'aurai tu pas de cœur ? Je repose tous mes espoirs de survie sur tes épaules et te laisse décider de mon sort …

Dita : moi ? un cœur ? oui, mais que pour mon fiancé (Gojyo) et mon frére (Gokû)…, toi tu doit m'appeler Dita-Sama, et me promettre d'etre a mon service !

* * *

Hakkai : au faite, qu'est ce qu'il a d'étrange mon rire ? 

Dita : en faite, il fait un peu gros pervers !

Gojyo : qu'est ce que tu fous avec ma sœur Tatsuki ? la nuit jentend ton rire, et sa me fait flipper !pas vrai Dita ?

Dita : ouai, sa fait peur !

Tatsuki : occupé vous de vos affaire, sa, c'est privé ! >. °

* * *

Reviewsssssssssssssssssssss, please ! 


	10. une nuit bien chaude, sur Gekai

Kikoo, me revoila…et pour le plus grand plaisir de vos pauvre petit n'oeils, j'ai changé de corrécteur…qui est une corréctrice…je vous présente NANIE ! (pseudo : Nanie nouche, elle fait parti de ma liste d'auteur favorie, je vous conseil d'allez lire ces fic si vous aimez Harry Potter..)

Bon tout d'abord,

Sanzo : Koi ? Ôji est mort ?

Dita : nan, il se cache juste…

* * *

Je disait donc…pour commencer…**RAR**

**nanie nouche **: Thank You ! a la fois pour la reviews et pour avoir corriger...jt'atore, BAKA NEZUMI !

**Syt the Evil Angel**: Merci, c'est vrai qu'i m'en a fallu du courage...Entre oji et sanzo qui s'engueule sans arret et Gojyo qui en demande toujours plus… .

**Lillou** :merci, ce compliment me vat droit au cœur !ma fic génial ? nan…je croit que je vait m'évanouir…(encor une fois )MERCI ! et voila la suite, en ésperent qu'elle te plaise autant, sinon plus… 

**Seilin** j'aime les souvenir…j'aime le violet, viola pourquoi j'associe les deux…avec la lavande et le lilas…merci pour cette reviews…et pour ta compréhension vi a vi de mon retard…(ki n'est pa encor tro gran…sa va…TT)…tous ces compliment…ARIGATÔ !

* * *

Et voila enfin le Chap. X : Une nuit bien chaude, sur Terre

« Gekkaï »

A peine Sanzo fut-il partit qu'Hakkai sortit rejoindre son amant qui devait sûrement passer sa colère sur de malheureux murs qui n'avaient rien demandé, à part les laisser soutenir les toits des maisons du village. Il devait aussi être en train de fumer une clope de son nouveau paquet.

…

Il retrouva Gojyo assit au pied d'une modeste maison, l'air songeur, un clope aux lèvres. Il s'assit prés de lui. Il se mit à lui expliquer ce que Sanzo lui avait annoncé quelques minutes plus tôt, ne lui cachant rien. Il lui expliqua ensuite ce qu'il devait faire pour leur prochain départ. Mais il lui avoua également que, devant le sourire de Bosatsu, il devrait au moins être tranquille cette nuit. Ce serait à eux dans profiter. Ils avaient la soirée et la nuit devant eux, rien que pour eux. Il suffisait juste qu'ils préparent les affaires pour le départ maintenant, pour s'en débarrasser le plus vite. Une fois le voyage reprit, ils n'auraient plus vraiment de moment d'intimité suffisamment prolonger pour pouvoir pleinement en profiter.

…

Après avoir dressé la liste de tout ce qui leur fallait, ce qui leur prit une bonne demi-heure, ils leur fallut plus d'une heure pour tout rassembler. Par chance, ils trouvèrent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Au moins, pas de risque de se faire engueuler parce qu'il manquait tel ou tel chose ! Ils rentrèrent épuiser à l'auberge.

- rha ! je comprends pas comment font les femmes pour supporter de faire les boutiques parfois toute une journée ! lança Gojyo.

- C'est vrai que face à elles nous ne faisons pas le poids ! consentit Hakkai.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne furent pas au bout de leurs peines !

Ils leur fallut encore une petite heure pour finir de préparer toutes les affaires, boucler les sacs et vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien, leur vie en dépendait !

Une fois tranquille avec tous ces ennuis, ils expédièrent un rapide repas au restaurant du coin de la rue et décidèrent de passer aux choses sérieuses. Sitôt rentré dans leur chambre, le brun se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche bien méritée !

Il avait laissé la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, invitation muette à son ange rouge, qui l'accepta et le rejoignit assez rapidement, seulement quelques secondes après que l'eau n'est commencée à couler.

Le tabou arracha plus qu'il n'enleva son T-shirt et vira rapidement son pantalon. Il finit par expédier son caleçon à l'autre bout de la petite pièce, presque violement…il était pressé de rejoindre son amour. Il écarta le rideau de la douche afin de rejoindre l'ancien humain.

L'eau coulait sur le corps du brun, des volutes de vapeurs les entouraient, créant ainsi une atmosphère mêlant mystère et délice. Hakkai se poussa, laissant le tabou s'approcher de la source de l'eau. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi étreints sous l'eau, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose, apprendre par cœur les moindres recoins de la bouche de cet autre qu'ils aimaient profondément. Puis leurs langues s'engagèrent dans un combat sans merci que gagna le demi youkais. Il gagna avec beaucoup moins de facilité que toutes ces fois précédentes. Si cela continuait ainsi, le youkai le surpasserait bientôt.

Hakkai avoua sa défaite et attrapa le gel douche. Il en fit couler un peu dans le creux sa main et commença à le faire mousser sur le corps du demi sang. Il commença par le torse,…les épaules,…

«Chaque nuit, j'apprends l'alphabet de ton corps »

Puis il enchaîna par le dos…ses caresses sensuelles arrachaient de petits soupirs de plaisir et de bonheur à son partenaire. Puis il se pencha et s'attaqua à l'intimité de son compagnon. Celle-ci frémit au contact de ses mains si douce. Elle finit rapidement par se raidir quand les mains de l'ancien humain commencèrent leur va et viens frustrant car lent et trop léger. Gojyo ne pu résister plus de quelques minutes et approcha sa main prés de sa chair dure dans le but de finir le travail bâclé de son amant. Celui-ci refusa et l'en empêcha. Le brun finit de savonner tendrement le corps d'apollon du roux.

Gojyo se calmât tant bien que mal - plus mal que bien…comment pourrait-il résister à son Hakkai ?- et se mit à son tour à accomplir sa mission. Celle-ci consistait à laver le corps si fragile de son ange aux yeux de couleur de l'angélique tout en l'emmenant au bord du gouffre du plaisir. Sans pour autant l'y faire chuter. Pour cela, il devra attendre un petit peu. Il devait être son « garde fou », comme par le passé, comme dans le présent et l'avenir…il devait le retenir jusqu'au moment propice.

Il commença son fastidieux travail par les jambes, puis il attaqua les bras, et enfin le dos et le torse du brun. Une fois cela fini, il embrassa l'humain puis se mit en quête de sa masculinité. Là, il fit jouer ses doigts avec le pénis de son amour. Celui-ci se mit rapidement à pousser de petits gémissements de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps. Puis le demi youkais s'arrêta brusquement estimant le corps de son amant le plus propre possible. Ils se rincèrent mutuellement se couvrant de tendres caresses, de chastes baisers et de merveilleux petits suçons, bien voyant.

Leur douche prise, ils s'essuyèrent et, renonçant à se vêtir d'un quelconque vêtement -même un simple caleçon aurait était encombrant et gênant- ils se guidèrent l'un l'autre vers leur lit. C'était un lit de deux personnes, composé de leurs deux lits rapprochés. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, mais cela restait tout de même assez agréable.

Hakkai se retrouva rapidement allongé sur le lit, Gojyo étendu au-dessus de lui. Il s'installa confortablement et attrapa deux doigts de la main droite du demi sang et se mit à les lécher de la manière la plus sensuelle et efficace qui soit, afin de les lubrifier le mieux possible. Pendant ce temps, Gojyo s'afférait à lécher, mordiller et embrasser les moindres recoins de son amant…il passa un temps fou a taquiner les tétons de son aimé. Celui-ci gémissait, sans pour autant s'arrêter de sucer les doigts du rouquin.

Une fois que tous deux jugèrent que les doigts du roux étaient suffisamment lubrifiés, ils se sourirent et entamèrent les choses sérieuses…

Le tabou retira ses doigts de la bouche de l'ancien humain et commença par s'amuser à titiller le pourtour de l'antre de ce dernier. Hakkai gémit un « continue » aux intonations autoritaires malgré la faite que sa voix vibrait et défaillait de plaisir sur chacune des syllabes.

Le demi inséra donc l'un de ses deux doigts dans l'orifice, lentement, pour ne pas blesser son conjoint. Rapidement, sous les imprécations de l'apollon brun, le deuxième doigt rejoint son collègue. Débuta alors une danse composée d'un va et vient, qui avait pour rôle d' « échauffer » le brun, de le préparer à recevoir en lui le membre déjà dressé et douloureux de désir du roux

Quand le demi sentit que le brun aux yeux de l'angélique était prêt, il retira ses doigts et commença à y insérer son membre tout dur et gonflé. Il dû prendre sur lui pour se retenir et éviter d'entrer trop vite en Hakkai. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps, les froissant. L'ancien humain souleva sa tête et embrassa le rouquin. Une fois que le demi eut atteint le fond du couloir au jouissance (mouhahahahahahaha. Nanie : très poétique ! Dita : tu trouve aussi ? hahaha !) il entama dans ressortir encore plus lentement qu'il n'y était entré. Il y rentra à nouveau, faisant bien attention, pour ne pas faire de mal au brun. Le brun perçut ses pensées et mit ses hanches en mouvement sous le roux pour l'encourager à aller plus vite et plus profondément.

Les deux mains de Gojyo agrippèrent les hanches d'Hakkai et les deux amants mirent leurs mouvements en un commun accord atteignant ainsi les portes d'un paradis qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et à eux seuls. Ils gémirent tous deux en cœur et quand vint le moment de la libération tous deux défaillirent de plaisir et gémirent encore plus fort…

Puis le demi sang s'allongea, essoufflé, auprès de son ange frêle et fragile, qui venait de recevoir en lui sa semence.

Hakkai s'approcha de son démoniaque ami, démoniaque car l'amenant toujours plus loin sur la route des plaisirs, et démoniaque à la couleur sang de ses yeux et cheveux. Il se pencha sur lui et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres avant de poser sa tête sur le torse du diable rouge. Il s'écoula ainsi un bon moment, tous deux reprenant leur souffle comme ils purent, tant bien que mal. Une fois un peu reposé, Hakkai se décida et se jeta à l'eau. Il ne voulait pas rester le jeune amant soumis. Lui aussi il voulait pénétrer l'homme de ses rêves. Il voulait l'emmener au bord du gouffre…il voulait lui faire partager le bonheur que Gojyo lui avait déjà offert à deux reprises. Le demi sang se laissa faire, un sourire à la fois amusé et protecteur sur les lèvres et un regard tendrement amoureux posé sur le brun.

Il s'ensuivit ainsi une nouvelle séquence de plaisir agrémenté de gémissements qui dura presque plus longtemps que la précédente, Hakkai se donnant entièrement à son unique amour.

« Je n'ai plus peur de rien

Je pourrais mourir demain

Sans aucune cicatrice

Ton paradis en premises

Avec toi j'ai caressé le ciel

Tu m'as offert le bonheur essentiel

Mon être par ton âme imprègne

Pour l'éternité… »

A peine une demi heure après leurs ébats, les deux amants dormaient d'un sommeil paisible et profond, que rien ni personne n'aurait pu troubler. Ils étaient vider de toute énergie mais remplit d'un sentiment de paix et de plénitude que rien ne pouvait dissiper. Ils dormaient comme deux petits angelots, deux petits bambins innocents, un sourire béat sur les lèvres et enlacés comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient depuis des années et qu'ils avaient peur de se reperdre. Heureux,…prêt à mourir l'un pour l'autre…

« Ce regard perdu au loin

Entend la voix au fond du cœur

Tout en enlaçant

La lune encore bleue…

Ta force à toi qui court

Ouvre les portes encore neuves.

En éclairant la nuit éphémère…

Même si je suis seul

Je veux croire en toi.

Et à ce moment là,

Le monde bougera.

Qu'allons-nous donc trouver,

En mettant nos âmes à nue ?

Nous pourrons nous revoir ici,

Si c'est la vérité.

Qu'allons-nous donc observer,

En tendant cette main ?

Cette vérité que j'ai attrapé…

Laissons donc, il faut juste y croire ! »

* * *

Au Tenken

Gokû se réveilla de bon matin et couru, sitôt vêtu, dans la chambre que Nataku occupait ses derniers temps, dans la villa de Bosatsu. Il vivait ici afin d'être plus proche de son ancien ami, Son Gokû.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son ami et déboula dans sa chambre, sans prendre la peine, auparavant de frapper. Nataku dormait encore…Shien allongé prés de lui, très peu vêtu, la tête de Nataku sur son torse. Shien ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par l'entrer fracassante du Baka Saru. Le singe rougit, bredouilla un « sumimasen » inaudible et allait pour sortir de la chambre tout aussi rapidement. Shien l'en empêcha et lui annonça que comme il avait du travail, il pouvait rester avec Nataku sans que cela ne dérange. Il sorti sur ses quelques mots, après avoir enfilé ses habits.

Le jeune youkai s'approcha de Nataku, réveillé par le boucan de son ami et le réveille de son amant.

« Je le croyais mort ? Que fait-il ici ? demanda Gokû, intrigué

- Non, lui aussi a été sauvé de justesse avec Omura et Zenon, déclara le jeune dieu en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Mais, pourquoi était-il avec toi ? insista l'aberration.

- En faite,…c'est que,…enfin,…bégaya Nataku, rougissant.

- Vous êtes ensemble, comme Konzen et moi ? il y a 500 ans environ ? c'est cela ?

- Hai ! demo, comment ce fait il que tu t'en souviennes ? tu m'as dit hier matin que tu n'avais aucun souvenir de avant ton emprisonnement ? m'aurais-tu menti, Gokû ? s'interrogea l'ex dieu de la guerre, surpris.

- Iie, je ne t'aurai jamais menti ! tu sais bien que tu es mon ami ! Sanzo est venue…et c'est à ce moment là, à peu prés que tous mes souvenirs me sont revenus, expliqua le saru.

- Ah, Sanzo…la réincarnation de Konzen, c'est cela ?

- Hai,…mais, comment le savais-tu ?

- C'est Bosatsu qui m'avait raconté cela, il y a bien longtemps…elle me tenait au courant de tout…des complots du Tenken, des guerres, et même de tout ce qui se passait sur Gekaï. Pendant ma longue « paralysie », elle me rendait visite tous les jours. Elle disait que ça l'occupait…Mais je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si tout cela était vrai…

- Et ben pour ce point là, elle ne t'a pas menti en tout cas, assura Gokû. Et comme Konzen avant…j'aime Sanzo…

Nataku sauta au coup de son jeune ami fou de joie qu'il ait enfin reconnu son amour envers le bonze. Tous deux se mirent à lutter dans une bataille sans merci de chatouilles et de petits baisers déposer tendrement…une fois épuisés, ils s'allongèrent côte côte tous deux enlacés.

Ils étaient bien obligés de constater que, comme à chaque fois, ils étaient éxéquos.

Ils étaient heureux ensemble, mais tous deux savaient qu'ils devraient bientôt se séparer. Nataku se redressa et embrassa Gokû, sur les lèvres. Celui-ci rougit et rendit son baiser à son jeune ami. Malgré leur amour respectif pour leurs aînés, Shien et Sanzo, ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre une amitié, une tendresse et une affection sans limite…ils s'aimaient…beaucoup…et ne voulaient pas être séparés…

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'a décidé le conseil ? s'enquit le saru.

- Homura est le chef des armés, le dieu de la guerre et moi je suis son conseillé Tactique car je suis plus expérimenté au niveau des combats et son second en cas de problème. Lui, il sait se faire obéir que se soit des simples soldats comme des chefsde division, ce rôle lui va à merveille… expliqua Nataku.

- Yataa ! c'est exactement ce que vous vouliez tous les deux ! c'est trop super !

- Haï !

Ils restèrent encore quelques temps ensemble à discuter de choses et d'autres puis se levèrent. Ils avaient une matinée très très chargée ! Leur but étant de reprendre leurs sévices là ou ils les avaient laissé la veille ! Et oui, les deux monstres du Tenken étaient de retour pour une nouvelle matinée de bêtises !

…

Quand Sanzo ouvrit les yeux se matin là, il faisait déjà jour. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil profond, à peine troublé par les différents bruits extérieur. Il se prépara rapidement et revêtit des vêtements qu'il trouva dans le placard de sa chambre sur lequel Bosatsu avait déposé un mot.

« Tes vêtements étant sales, j'ai demandé à ce qu'ils soient lavés. Sers-toi dans ce placard, cher neveux. »

Il se regarda rapidement dans un miroir et se découvrit vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt blanc. Cela lui allait très bien, autant au niveau de la taille, que du reste. _(Imaginez ! rha ! rien que dit pensez…je bave !)._

…

Quand Sanzo eut atteint la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il aperçut Gokû. Il allait l'appeler pour savoir quand il serait prêt à partir et où il pourrait trouver Bosatsu. Mais il ne le fit pas, trop choqué à la vue du deuxième gamin qui, après avoir rejoint le saru, l'embrassa,…sur les lèvres. Les jeune youkai pris la main du jeune second du dieu de la guerre et tous deux partir en courant et en riant, laissant derrière eux un moine déconfit…ils ne se souciaient pas du mal qu'ils avaient pu causer, par ces simples gestes, qui pour eux étaient normaux…

Le blond petit déjeuna, prépara ses affaires, prêt à repartir _(Bosatsu : sur les conseil,...euh ordre de Dita, j'ai offert tous les fringues de l'armoire à mon cher neveux, Sanzo. Dita : euh,…en faite, c'était les vêtements de Konzen, logique que Sanzo les récupère…et ça lui va si bien… ! KB : oh, oui ! bave en cœur…)_. Il fût fin prêt au moment où la cloche sonna le dejeuner. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps à admirer tous les vêtements que Bosatsu lui « rendait »…alors comme ça…tous ces vêtements lui appartenait, en quelque sorte. Il avait porté des vêtements si luxueux et d'autres si banals dans son autre vie ? Cela lui était assez étrange, à lui qui ne portait que sa robe de bonze…au moins maintenant on le reconnaîtrait moins facilement dans les villes qu'ils traverseraient à l'avenir.

Il sortit de ses songeries et décida d'aller manger et de repartir après, avec ou sans Gokû. Le saru avait l'air de se plaire dans les bras de ce jeune homme. En plus ils avaient le même âge. Le moine avait le cœur brisé, laminé par le sentiment d'avoir été trompé, mais c'était sûrement mieux ainsi…Le saru n'était pas à lui, il n'appartenait à personne !c'était un être humain, et c'était à lui de décider ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie ! En attendant, le blond aux yeux améthystes avait une mission à accomplir : empêcher la résurrection de Gyumao, le dieu de la destruction.

…

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'humain, quand il découvrit, assit à table où arrivant derrière lui, Zenon, Omura et Shien ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Omura vint à lui et lui tendit la main droite en souriant et en lui lançant un « salut ! » joyeux et amical. Son sourire était si éblouissant et il avait l'air sincèrement heureux de revoir Sanzo. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient été de bons rivaux.

Sanzo serra la main à Omura et tous deux décidèrent de se placer en bout de table avec Zenon et Shien, pour pouvoir discuter un peu entre hommes, sans être dérangé. A peine furent ils installés que Nataku et Gokû entrèrent, en trombe.

« Nataku ! Attends moi ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Criait l'aberration en déboulant dans la salle à manger, à peine deux secondes après son jeune ami.

- J'ai gagné ! Rha ! t'as beau être un estomac sur pattes, c'est toujours moi qui arrive en premier à l'heure du repas ! fanfaronna Nataku.

- Ouais, mais tu triches ! déclara le jeune youkais en s'installant à côté de Zenon, après avoir serré la main a Homura, Shien, Zenon et lancer un rapide « salut » à Sanzo, en évitant un maximum son regard. Le jeune second fit de même avec son supérieur, le dieu de la guerre, Zenon et Sanzo, se présentant devant ce dernier.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Nataku. Je fûs le Dieu de la guerre à l'époque où Gyumao vivait encore…

- C'est lui qui a tué et scellé le Dieu de la destruction, le coupa Shien.

- Shien ! Voyons ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que l'on parle de « ça » !

- « ça » désigne les exploits de Nataku...c'est un combattant hors pair, et je suis très honoré de l'avoir pour second, expliqua Homura, mi rieur mi sérieux.

- Homura ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Supplia Nataku.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! le rassura Homura.

- Enchanté. Moi je suis Sanzo, Genzo Sanzo, se présenta le bonze.

- Ah ! C'est donc vous, le fameux Sanzo. Gokû m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Plutôt pas mal ! Mais je préfère tout de même Shien !

Le sou nommé rougit vivement et devint encore plus rouge quand Nataku vint à lui et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Sa rougeur ne l'empêcha pas cependant de rendre à son jeune amant son tendre et profond baiser.

Zenon et Homura s'échangèrent un rapide regard, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais je prenais des nouvelles de mes chers voyageurs restés sur Terre. Ne tant fais pas Konzen, pour eux, tout se passe à merveille, annonça Kanzenon Bosatsu, les yeux pétillants de malice et son sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. _(Dita : sa va ? tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ? KB : oui, oui. Enfin…LES yeux ! Dita : °, il n'y a pas de limites à son voyeurisme…)_

Elle s'assit, face à Omura, président ainsi, avec lui, la table composée de tous ses convives. Placé à sa droite se trouvaient, dans l'ordre du plus prés au plus loin, Nataku, Shien et Sanzo et à sa gauche, l'on pouvait trouver Jirou shin, Gokû et Zenon. Elle était vêtu de l'une de ses plus belle robe, enjolivée de ses plus beaux bijoux et parée de son sourire le plus vainqueur qui soit.

- Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Aujourd'hui nous fêtons la réussite de mon plan machiavélique. Je crois que Sanzo a besoin d'explications, déclara-t-elle une fois l'entrée et le Champagne servis.

- Comment ça ta réussite ? demanda, surpris, Homura. Il n'y a pas de victoire si tous les objectifs ne sont pas remplis ! A ce que je sache, il en reste encore deux…

- Non, c'est bon, ils se sont déclarés hier, le coupa la déesse.

- NANI ? hurlèrent presque en cœur Shien, Homura et Zenon.

- Et oui ! claironna Bosatsu. Je ne suis pas la déesse de l'amour et de la pitié pour rien.

- De quoi tu parles, vieille sorcière ? demanda gentiment Sanzo avec une pointe d'agacement tout de même apparente au fond de ses yeux et des intonations plus cassantes qu'il n'aurait dû. _(Dita : si, si, il le dit gentiment…enfin, dans la mesure de ses moyens…un Sanzo gentil, envers notre Bosatsu adorée, ça existe ? NON, me répondrez vous, tous en cœur ! )._

- Je vais t'expliquer, cher neveu. Ici sont réunis trois des quatre couples que j'ai crée…enfin non, se rattrapa Bosatsu, que j'ai aidé à former. Premièrement, Homura et Zenon, ensuite Shien et Nataku et pour finir Sanzo et …

- Je ne crois pas être avec quelqu'un, que cette personne soit ici ou pas ! Si tu prétends en plus que je suis avec ce baka saru, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil. Non mais arrêtes de délirer, et tu verras que lui, il n'est pas d'accord !

Sanzo se leva de table, inconscient que dans la phrase qu'il venait de lâcher et qui avait surpris tout le monde, tout portait à croire, par un habile sous-entendu involontaire, que lui, il était d'accord pour être avec Gokû. Son énervement donna l'impression, à l'assemblée, d'un homme déchiré par un sentiment trop nouveau et trop fort pour son propriétaire.

A suivre…

Fin de Chapitre 10…

* * *

Dita : Et oui, tout le monde était au courant des plans de Kanzenon Bosatsu ! Sauf Gokû qui l'avait apprit le matin même et Sanzo qui l'a apprit en plein repas !

KB : et oui ! Dés que l'un des couple était formé je les invitais à manger…avec le ou les couple(s) précédent si possible…sauf pour Gojyo et Hakkai. Mais je les ai mis au courant… mouhahahahahahahaha !

Dita : t'es vraiment doué malgré tout ! Tu tien bien ton rôle de Déesse de l'amour ! Quand a la miséricorde (ou pitié) t'as encor du boulot ma vieille ! Nyark nyark nyark…

KB : Veille ! et toi alors !

Dita parti pour évité d'énervé sa complice

Nanie : hum hum ! vive les fautes ! mais pas mal le chapitre, le lémon est excellent, ça change des deux premiers ! félicitations !bisous

Dita : Merci

* * *

Note : les poémes et phrase ne sont pas de moi…les paroles sont celle du générique de la premiere saisons…

Bon allez…je doit y allez…n'oublié pas, un reviews donne plus de courage que toutes les tasses de café du monde… c'est presque aussi bien que les calins de Gojyo…enfin…nan, peut etre pas comme même…Gojyo, jveux un calin !

See you,

Dita.


	11. Le pique nique

Me revoilà avec cette fois un chapitre de VCLS (Violet comme le souvenir). La prochaine fois, ce sera sur ment un chap. de Folie Orpheline et j'essaierais d'alterner, selon l'emploi du temps de ma sœur et du mien…se sera je pense un chapitre par mois...donc mi voir fin Novembre...chapitre deux de FO et décembre se sera de nouveau VCLS...et toujours les bonus vacance comme maintenant...(ba, ui, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire en vac! )

En attendant…j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas…

**RAR**

**Fluffy :** et ben ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Nan, je plaisante ! Merci de t'être donner la peine de lire ma fan fics et merci pour ta reviews…j'espère que la suite te plaira et te fera pas regretter d'avoir perdu ton temps a lire les précédent ! Kiss

**Lillou :** merci ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Arigatô !

**Seilin :** voila la suite…j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fais attendre ? Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolé ! Sumimasen ! Merci pour ta reviews !

**EnvyXEd :** NANI ? En retard ? Cela faisait a peine 24h que mon chap. était en ligne ! Tu as fait vite pour le lire ! et c'est a moi de m'excuser… je mets de plus en plus de temps a écrire…c'est que comme je retape…j'écrie plus en cour…j'écoute…alors, sa prend beaucoup plus de temps ! SUMIMASEN ! Et Arigatô ! Je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise !

**Syt the Evil Angel :** Merci pour ta reviews ! Attend, fallait bien rendre le bonze acariâtre un peu jaloux ! Je me suis bien amuser en écrivant se passage…et puis…d'une certaine manière…Nataku et Gokû s'aime énormément…je ferai bien une fic avec Nataku et Gokû ensemble…plus tard…

**Misou** : Bienvenue a toi ! Merci pour ta review…tu peux pas savoir a qu'elle point je suis ravie d'acceuillir de nouveau(lle) lecteur(rice) ! surtout si j'apprend qu'en plus ma fics leurs plait ! encore merci…et j'éspere que la suite te plairas…

**Chap. XI : Le pique-nique.**

Gokû était encore plus pâle que la nappe immaculée de la table ou se dressait le festin. Nataku se pencha et lui expliqua ce que sous-entendait la déclaration du blond. Puis avoua à son ami que le bonze les avait vue ce matin. Gokû comprit enfin. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas que l'humain était parti, mais parce qu'il croyait que lui, Gokû, en aimait un autre. Il pensait qu'il aimait Nataku…

Le saru s'excusa auprès de leur charmante hôtesse et tenta de retrouvait son amour. Ils devaient s'expliquer…non, il devait s'excuser !

…

Il courut dans les couloirs, fouillant les moindres recoins de l'immense villa de Bosatsu. Ne le trouvant pas, il chercha dans les jardins alentours, demandant partout aux passants, s'ils n'avaient pas vu un homme blond aux yeux améthystes. Personne ne l'avait vue et le saru devait admettre qu'il ne sentait sa présence nulle part. Cela l'effrayait au plus au point. Qu'était-il sans Sanzo ? Rien ! il n'était rien sans lui…

Gokû se mit à errer sans but dans le tenken. Il était perdu. Son âme était comme arrachée hors de son corps. Mais cela était complètement différent de quand il perdait son contrôleur de force. Sons cœur le faisait souffrir le martyr.

…

A errer, le jeune youkais né de la montagne se retrouva dans le parc remplit de lavande, celui où il avait retrouvé la mémoire et Sanzo. Celui même où les souvenirs et l'esprit de Kanzen s'était éveillé en Sanzo. Il avait chercher partout, …partout sauf ici. Il avait donc fallu que le bonze fuit ici ! Gokû s'approcha de la silhouette assise à l'ombre d'un cerisier, le dos appuyé contre celui-ci et les pieds dans la lavande. Non, il n'avait pas que les pieds dans la lavande…il était entouré de plan de lavande. Le cerisier était encerclé par une rivière mauve.

Il s'en approcha doucement. L'homme était de dos, mais il était sûr et certain que c'était sanzo…son autre moitié, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde !

Il enjamba les fleurs améthystes, s'approcha lentement et s'assit lui aussi dos à l'arbre.

Ils étaient dos à dos, juste séparés par un cerisier…en fleurs. Les pétales neigeaient tendrement sur eux et ce posèrent délicatement sur et prés d'eux.

« Nataku était un ami à moi, avant. Tu te souviens, celui à qui je tenais absolument à lui dire mon nom, celui que je veillais. Il n'est qu'un ami…je sais que notre comportement peut porter à confusion, mais il n'est qu'un ami. Si cela te dérange je ne recommencerai plus, promis ! Expliqua d'une voix tremblante le saru.

Cela me dérange ! Répliqua violement le haut moine.

Pourquoi ? Voulu savoir le jeune homme.

Lui n'est qu'un ami, mais il connaît le goût de tes lèvres…et moi, qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ?

Sanzo avait décidé de tout avouer, d'être sincère, quitte à se faire rejeter.

« Tant qu'à me brûler,

Autant me jeter dans les flammes.

Tant qu'à me mutiler,

Autant prendre la plus grande lame. »

Gokû s'était relevé juste après la déclaration du blond…il tourna doucement autour du cerisier et se retrouva face à Sanzo. Ce dernier fermait les yeux, s'apprêtant à se faire rejeter.

Le saru s'approcha lentement, se pencha et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de son aimé. Celui-ci fût surpris de sentir ce contact si doux…qu'était-ce. Un pétale…non…il ouvrit les yeux et vit l'aberration s'éloigner rapidement de lui. Il attrapa la main du fils de la Montagne et l'attira à lui…

Gokû s'effondra sur l'humain. Le blond rendit au brun le baiser échanger quelques instants plus tôt. Sa langue sortie et se mit à caresser doucement les lèvres du saru. Ce dernier entrouvrit doucement ses lèvres. La langue du blond profita de cette brèche et se faufila dans le sanctuaire sacré qu'était la bouche de son jeune amour. La langue du bonze attira celle de Gokû dans une danse caressante et sensuelle après y avoir découvert les méandres de la bouche tant désirée. Le contact chaud surpris la jeune youkais. Il s'éloigna rapidement… Ce baiser passionné était tellement nouveau…il ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il avait connu avec Kanzen…tout en le lui rappelant tout de même…Il venait à peine retrouvé la mémoire et d'ouvrir son cœur…il lui fallait du temps.

Le saru expliqua sa réaction a Sanzo. Il lui demanda du temps, de ce contenter de moins pour le moment…le temps qu'il se fasse au faite qu'il se souvenait de tout et que Sanzo n'était pas Kanzen. Le bonze comprit et lui promit de faire des efforts et qu'il tenterait de patienter…cela allait s'annoncer dur pour lui…mais pour Gokû, il le ferait.

Gokû s'allongea prés de Sanzo et posa sa tête sur le bas ventre de ce dernier. Il écoutait la respiration de l'homme qu'il aimait tout en discutant de choses et d'autres avec lui. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures. Quand ils rentrèrent enfin, se fut main dans la main. Tous dormaient déjà quand ils poussèrent la porte de la demeure de Bosatsu. Un repas froid et un petit mot de leur hôtesse les attendaient sur la table de la salle à manger.

« Zenon et Omura dormant ici pour quelques temps, j'ai dû leur offrir la chambre de Sanzo. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous prévenir plus tôt mais vous étiez introuvable. Cette nuit vous serez obligé de dormir ensemble.

Avec toutes mes excuses pour le dérangement,

Kanzenon Bosatsu. »

La déesse souriait intérieurement quand elle les vit découvrir les mots. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire quand ils prirent connaissance du contenu du mot. Il y avait des centaines de chambre avec chacune sa salle de bain dans sa villa. Elle savait que seul le saru en était au courant dans l'étrange couple –c'est vrai quoi, un couple composé d'un bonze et un singe, ça se voit pas souvent !-. elle savait aussi que le gamin n'en parlerait pas à son aîné car il ne voudrait pour rien au monde contre carrer des plans mis au point par celle qui l'avait sauvé…

Les deux jeunes gens prirent leur douche chacun leur tour, puis se couchèrent. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de se couvrir de tendres baisers et de délicates caresses. Leurs gestes restèrent innocents, aucun ne se fit trop entreprenant. Ils voulaient juste passer un moment de tendresse ensemble. Ils s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de partager un tel moment et de pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour, du moins pour l'instant. Une fois arrivés sur terre, ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre, que tout serait terminé. A moins d'un miracle, il aurait du mal à se montrer devant Gojyo et Hakkai…les deux autres ne les comprendraient peut être pas…hakkai y arriverait sûrement, mais pas l'hentai no kappa !

…

Le lendemain le saru se réveilla dans un cocon de chaleur et de douceur. Il était entouré des bras de son aimé. Il l'embrassa tendrement, voulant le réveiller doucement. Ce qui réussit merveilleusement bien. Sanzo ouvrit lentement ses yeux, sourit tendrement à son conjoint. Il embrassa tendrement son jeune ami à son tour puis libéra le jeune saru de sa délicate étreinte. L'adolescent se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche et se préparer pour le petit déjeuner. Le jeune moine était étonné de voir avec quelle joie et quelle ferveur tous les jours renouvelés le saru se préparait pour l'un des trois événements les plus important de sa vie… Le Petit Déjeuner…il ne louperait aucun petit déj' pour rien au monde…cela était trop sacré pour le brun ! A chacun de ces repas, l'aberration connaissait ses moments de gloire au sein de ses exploits…(combien de dizaine de toasts au beurre de cacahouète mangerait-il aujourd'hui ? Accompagné de combien de pains d'épices entier ? Et combien de brioches dévorées ? Et les quatre quarts ? Les bananes, pommes, poires,… ? Tout cela en un temps record…). Cette pensée fit sourire le bonze.

Quand l'adolescent sortit de la salle de bains, Sanzo se leva pour prendre la place encore chaude de son prédécesseur. Il en profita pour lui voler un baiser passionné au passage, tentant d'en découvrir plus. Cela lui fût impossible, il finirait par y arriver. Le but était de ne pas forcer.

Une fois dans la salle d'eau, le blondinet se déshabilla, les yeux remplis de pensées. Comment le protéger ? Comment l'aider à vivre avec sa mémoire ? Et plein d'autres questions encore hantaient son esprit jusqu'au moment libérateur où la première goutte d'eau l'atteint. L'eau avait tendance à avoir sur lui des effets divers et puissants. Autant l'eau de pluie le déprimait, l'enchaînait au souvenir et le hantait, autant l'eau d'une douche, d'une cascade ou tout simplement d'une rivière le libérait de toutes ces chaînes, de toutes ses pensées inutiles ou impossibles à résoudre ou à faire aboutir à quelques choses de sensées. C'est ce qui se produisit à ce moment là. Son esprit s'éclaircit.

Pourquoi penser à tout cela ? La seule chose qui comptait était qu'il aimait Gokû et que ce sentiment était réciproque.

De penser à son amour, il sentit une étrange chaleur se concentrer dans son bas ventre. Il s'ensuivit un sentiment de démangeaison. Sans même penser à ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa son membre déjà dur dans sa main droite et se soutint de l'autre au mur. Il commença ainsi un étrange va et vient en pensant de plus en plus fort à son jeune amour. Le mouvement de sa main se fit de plus en plus rapide son souffle se fit plus court et plus saccadé. Il atteint bientôt le moment jouissif de la libération. A ce moment là, il tomba assis dans sa baignoire, le cerveau aussi vide que son regard. Ses forces l'avaient lachées, il avait le souffle coupé. Il lui fallut bien cinq à six minutes pour se relever et finir de prendre sa douche-ou plutôt la commencer-.

Le bonze sortit de la salle de bains seulement vêtu de sa serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches. Il avait complètement oublié de prendre un quelconque change avant d'entrer dans la salle d'eau pour se laver. L'aberration lui dit qu'il allait déjeuner car il avait trop faim et qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il soit habillé. Cela arrangea le moine qui attendit que le saru soit sortit et ait refermé la porte pour s'habiller tranquillement tout en pensant à l'attitude à avoir avec Gokû. Il décida finalement de laisser le temps agir ? Ils verraient bien tous les deux comment tout cela évoluerait.

Quand le blond au regard améthyste rejoint la table du déjeuner, le singe avait déjà dévasté la moitié des denrées présentes sur la table.

Il s'installa prés d'Omura et de ses deux acolytes. Ensemble ils refirent la politique et le gouvernement du Tenken, autour de leur verre de jus d'orange –attendez, vous croyez tout de même pas qu'jallais les faire commencer par de l'alcool ? En plus y'en a plus, j'ai tout bu ! (°)-. Ils ne virent même pas Bosatsu arriver.

Bonjour à tous ! Claironna la déesse de l'amour et de la miséricorde. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi…

Bonjour. Comment se porte notre charmante hôtesse ? Demanda Omura, toujours prêt à flatter et à couvrir de compliments celle qui lui avait réapprit le sens du mot « bonheur ». Ta robe est vraiment splendide, tu es chaque jour plus belle…

Merci Omura. Je me porte bien, comme tu peux le constater.

Elle s'installa à sa place et commença à savourer son petit déjeuner tout en s'imissant dans la discution des quatre hommes.

Il est clair que le Tenken court à sa perte ! Avec tous ces conflits pour le pouvoir, ces coups d'états avortés…et ces complots qui se crées par dizaines chaque jour ! peu d'entre eux arrivent à terme pour le moment, mais un jour, le Tenken disparaîtra…à moins que…

Cette déclaration jeta un froid sur l'assemblé. Seul Gokû continuait à manger et à parler avec un Nataku qui ne l'écoutait plus.

Ho ! Arrêter de faire ces têtes d'enterrement…je sauverai le Paradis Céleste de lui-même avant même que ce jour critique n'arrive ! annoncea kanzenon bosatsu. En attendant j'ai du boulot aujourd'hui. Sanzo, Gokû (l'interpellé s'arrête enfin deux minute de dévorer pour écouter), je ne pourrais pas vous ramener avant demain, à 11h environ sur gekai. Pour aujourd'hui, je vous propose un pique nique où vous voulez, vous avez le droit de circuler sur tout le territoire. Cela vous occupera et en plus vous serez mieux à manger dehors que seul à cette grande table !

Nataku, Omura et les deux autres pourront nous accompagner ? Demanda joyeusement le saru.

Non, ils ont beaucoup de réunions et de travail, eux aussi, aujourd'hui. Apprit le jeune singe de la bouche de la déesse.

Ok, tans pis ! On s'amusera sans vous, na ! Narguât Gokû.

Nataku lui sauta dessus pour se venger et gagna, comme d'habitude, très facilement. Cette « lutte » entre les deux ados fit rire le groupe d'ami et quand les deux jeunes hommes se décidèrent enfin à s'arrêter (il fallut attendre pour cela que Gokû s'avoue vaincu, ce qui n'était pas gagné ! ). Le petit déjeuner reprit son court dans une ambiance bon enfant où tout le monde parlaient et échangeaient des points de vue sur des sujets des plus banals.

Sanzo et Gokû flânaient dans le paradis céleste, découvrant des paysages plus somptueux les uns que les autres. Ils leur avaient fallut une bonne heure avant que le brun ne se décide à attraper la main de son aîné.

Il était bien une heure de l'après midi quand le couple découvrit l'endroit idéal pour leur pique-nique. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un champ laissé à l'abandon où les fleurs et les mauvaises herbes poussaient selon leurs propres lois et leurs propres inspirations. Cela donnait des ensembles assez colorés et ordonnés. Ils s'installèrent au bord d'une charmante rivière qui glougloutait de cailloux en creux…

Ils étalèrent les victuailles fournis par les cuisiniers de Bosatsu. Ils y avaient tout juste assez pour nourrir trois adultes. La déesse avait dû oublier de mentionner que le saru était de la partie. Là, ils auraient sûrement prévu assez pour un régiment. Il n'y aurait jamais assez de nourriture pour nourrir l'aberration.

Ils mangèrent lentement -exploit de la part de gokû- profitant des rayons de soleil jouant avec le feuillage de l'acacia sous lequel ils s'étaient installés. Le vent soulevait tendrement leurs cheveux et faisait danser les fleurs et brindilles prés d'eux. Ils s'étaient mis pieds nus et laissaient l'eau chatouiller leurs orteils.

Quand ils finirent la dernière part de gâteau, que gokû avait laissait à sanzo, annoncant qu'il avait l'estomac plein, le soleil entamait déjà un début de descente vers les ténèbres, il devait être approximativement quatre heures. Sanzo eut du mal à terminer le dessert et fût surpris de voir le saru reput. Ils avaient profités de ce repas pour mieux se découvrirent.

Ils avaient vécu tellement longtemps ensemble qu'ils pensaient bien se connaître. Et bien, ils se trompaient ! Ils ne connaissaient quasiment rien l'un de l'autre avant ce repas. Les trois heures de celui-ci avaient suffit à commencer à combler leur ignorance.

Après avoir remballé les plats vides, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte. Le soleil était déjà bas quand ils se décidèrent à se lever. Ils rentrèrent main dans la main, malgré les regards noirs de certains passants.

Le lendemain, ils redescendirent vers onze heures moins dix avec leurs affaires. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir un mot de leur hôtesse Bosatsu sur la table à manger, où quelques heures plus tôt, le jeune couple avait déjeuné seul. Le message précisait qu'elle était absente aujourd'hui pour des raisons pour le moment privées ! Elle ajoutait aussi que leur retour était donc remit au lendemain, même heure.

Ils s'attelèrent donc à remonter leurs affaires dans leur chambre et d'y attendre le déjeuner, prévu à midi. Ils décidèrent d'aller se promener après le repas, afin de faire passer la journée.

Ils furent heureux de retrouver tous leurs amis réunis par le son de la cloche, annonciatrice des repas. Seuls Omura et Bosatsu manquaient, du fait de leur fonction de dieu assez importante au sein du Tenken… (_nan, en fait, omura est important car c'est le dieu de la guerre, mais Bosatsu, elle, elle sait inviter dans la réunion…et comme d'hab' ils non pas pu la virer ! Elle est douée cette bosatsu ! Aussi douée que perverse !). _Les deux jeunes gens purent apprendre par le biais de Nataku, le nouvel assistant d'Omura, que le Tenken était en état d'alerte depuis ce matin, pour des raisons qui lui était encore, soi disant, inconnues. Ses yeux mentaient, mais tous comprirent que cela devait rester secret et n'insistèrent pas, pour ne pas embarrasser le jeune aux yeux dorés.

Comme prévu, après le repas, le bonze et le jeune singe, sortirent pour faire passer le temps et tenter de passer un dernier bon moment au Paradis Céleste.

« Sa bouche est sanctuaire,

La plus sacrée des prières.

Sa langue y est pour moi,

Le pire des effrois, c'est froid !

Sa bouche est sanctuaire,

Le plus sacré des mystères.

Il est l'ange pour moi,

Je lui dis tout bas… » (1)

« - Je t'aime

Quoi ? Tu as parlé ? Tu penses à quoi ? Questionna gokû en pressant un peu plus fort la main du moine dans la sienne.

Je pensais à toi, motoyori (2) ! Répondit le blondinet, le sourire aux lèvres.

Nani ? Rougit gokû.

Sanzo se pencha alors, tout en s'avançant, le plaquant à un énorme chêne. Il embrassa le saru, sa langue se força un passage entre les lèvres du jeune singe. Celui-ci voulut s'éloigner brusquement mais il était bloqué. Il finit par y arriver au prix de quelques efforts.

Iie ! je ne suis pas …

Le blond lui saisit les lèvres à nouveau avant même que l'aberration n'ait le temps ni de finir sa phrase ni de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Le bonze retenta de s'introduire de force dans la bouche de l'adolescent.

Iie !

Le cri de gokû réveilla à peine sanzo de la folie dans laquelle il s'était enfermé…

Le saru s'enfuit en courant. Il courut tant et tant, sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. Il finit par s'effondrer à genoux, les fesses sur les talons. Ses avant-bras imitant ses jambes et tombant au sol. Sa tête chuta sur les bras. Il était recroquevillé sur le sol. Il avait courut plus de sept heures, et il lui avait semblé que cela faisait une éternité. Il faisait nuit et les étoiles brillaient déjà dans le ciel.

Ces étoiles que Kanzen aimait tant.

Sa rage et son désespoir avaient permis à Gokû d'utiliser sa force d'aberration sans perdre son contrôleur de force, ni même perdre connaissance. Maintenant, ses larmes coulaient plus fort que jamais. Son visage était si prés du sol qu'il les entendait tomber et s'écraser sur le sol. Elles parcouraient la distance les séparant du sol à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elles étaient si grosses et si nombreuses…

Pourquoi sanzo l'avait-il embrassé? Il savait pourtant pertinemment bien qu'il n'était pas prêt ! Pourquoi ? il avait tellement peur de le perdre lui aussi…(Nanie : quel naz ce sanzo ! Dita : jte le fait pas dire ! )

A SUIVRE…

Fin chap. XI !

1. parole de myléne farmer. Titre : QI, albums : Avant que l'ombre.

2. bien sûr

Dita : voila ! pour le moment la belle tirade de bosatsu n'as pas de rôle…mais je commence à sentir une Merveilleuse idée germer dans mon esprit…

KB : je confirme…son idée est véritablement géniale !

Mouhahahahahahahahahahahaha (fois deux)

Bon allez…a bientôt…et surtout, continuer a m'encourager grâce a vos reviews !

See you, Dita


	12. Chap XII: Pourquoi? Reflet et Miroir

Kikoo, me revoilà, je sais, j'ai été longue à écrire ce chapitre, Gomen nasai ! Le treize est encore plus dur à écrire. On approche de la faim euh, la fin et je ne veux surtout pas la bâcler…continuez à m'encourager…s'il vous plait ! Et si vous avez des idées…vous pouvez me les communiquer dans vos reviews ! Arigatô !

Disclamer : projette de demander à Minekura de m'embaucher comme scénariste…

_En italique, les penser des personnages. _Ce chapitre a été écrit sur du Noa, plus précisément sur les musiques « I Don't Know » et « Desire », je trouve que ces deux chansons vont à merveille avec ce chap.…(je note une traduction approximative à la fin, pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas un mots d'anglais…comme nanie quoi, lol)

Bon j'arrête de parler et je passe aux choses sérieuses avant de me faire tuer…

* * *

**RAR **

**Seilin : **Thank you pour ton soutient…tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir…je suis ravi que ma fanfic te plaise..voila la suite…BONNE LECTURE ! (j'espere que ce chap. te plaira aussi !)

**Menaline : **OUHA ! j'ai les larmes aux yeux…sa te plais autant que sa ? Dita aux anges… Voila la suite…j'espere que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre…sinan, Pardonne moi !

**Lillou : **MERCI ! tes félicitations me vont droit au cœur !

**EnvyXEd : **Merci de m'encourager…toi aussi, bon courage…(tu me fait peur…je compte faire une fac de bio, moi aussi…). T'en fait pas…Gokû arrivera surment a trouver le bonheur…Pour Hakkai et Gojyo…je sait qu'on les voit pas beaucoup dans cette fics…j'ai un projet pour eux d'eux...sa s'appelera : Couleurs Maudites. Mais ce sera pour après cette fanfic…Voila. En attendant…profite bien du chapitre 12 !

**NANIE : **TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE PATIENTER…JE T'EN SUPPLIE !Nanie-sempaï !

**kyochan95 : **LES 11 D'UN COUP ! OUHA ! (SANZO arréte de dire ke mes lectrices sont folle ! Sanzo : tu compte me contre dire ? Dita : euh…nan…les 11 d'un coup ?) merci de m'encourager…Voila la suite ! Bonne Lecture Kyo-chan !

**Kokoroyume : **ARIGATÔ pour ta review ! Rha…bienvenue a toi ! je suis vraiment tré ému a chaque nouveau lecteurs/lectrices…merci de m'encourager…c'est vrai qu'en plus j'en ai vraiment besoin en ce moment ! encore MERCI et à la prochaine !

**Sahory : **Tant fait pas, je compte bien finir cette fic…d'ailleur, voila un nouveau chap qui nous rapproche petit a petit de la fin…Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Chap. XII : Pourquoi ?**

Gokû se releva difficilement et sentit dans sa poche le cutter qu'ils avaient utilisé, Nataku et lui pour préparer certains de leurs mauvais tours ? Il s'adossa au premier arbre venu, plus recroquevillé qu'assit. Il attrapa le cutter, déploya la lame, remonta sa manche gauche. Cela lui venait instinctivement, comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Il commença par caresser son poignet avec le flan de la lame froide. Des frissons se mirent à lui parcourir le dos. C'était meilleur qu'une caresse. Plus doux, plus calmant que tout. Il appuya la lame, puis se trancha la peau, ouvrant plein de minuscules vaisseaux sanguins. Son sang, ce liquide chaud et sucré s'échappa de sa blessure. Il porta son poignet à sa bouche et lapât le liquide carmin.

Il ne ressentit aucune douleur physique, juste une merveilleuse libération. Il se sentait vivant, humain. En un sens, il en avait la preuve…un être humain a du sang dans les veines, et lui aussi en avait. Il s'échappait et paradoxalement, le ramenait à la vie. Son bras allait être le miroir brouillé de son cœur déchiré et malmené.

Il recommença plusieurs fois avant de réussir à s'endormir, exténué par sa course.

De son côté, Sanzo était fou de rage contre lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas respecté sa promesse ? Il rentra au palais dans en espérant que Gokû rentrerait. Il devait s'excuser ! Il s'en voulait tant ! Pourquoi ?

« I don't know ! »

Il se coucha seul, Gokû n'était pas revenu…il avait demandé à Bosatsu d'envoyer des hommes à la recherche du saru, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

_« Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries, si ce n'est pas déjà fait…pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Je suis tellement con ! C'est moi le baka ! Pas lui ! »_

Il s'effondra sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Son maître lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas avoir honte de ses larmes, car elles pouvaient être à la fois une force et une faiblesse. Mais les retenir ne peut qu'affaiblir l'être en peine.

…

Quand enfin on retrouva l'aberration, ce dernier avait eu le temps de laver le sang sur son poignet et c'est un saru exténué et affamé, d'apparence « normal » que retrouvèrent les hommes de bosatsu. Il leur expliqua qu'il s'était perdu et qu'il avait fini par s'endormir, sautant le passage plus sanglant…

Une fois au palais, Kanzenon les ramenant sur terre où leurs compagnons n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'inquiéter de leur longue absence. Bosatsu retourna seule au tenken, elle avait été tellement occupée ces derniers temps, et elle risquait d'être encore plus occupée ces prochains jours, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que le saru évitait absolument le bonze. Elle ne s'était aperçut de rien du tout.

Du retour chez elle, Bosatsu n'eut même pas le temps d'observer les retrouvailles du groupe, elle n'était même pas allée réellement sur Gekai, elle avait crut sentir une ambiance tendue…mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle devait retourner à ses préparatifs.

« Ils ne savent pas comment expliquer leur longue absence…ils ne savent sûrement pas s'ils peuvent parler de leur relation…cela ne durera pas, car s'ils ont vraiment du mal, je trouverai bien un instant pour les aider ! Pensa la déesse. »

Elle jeta un rapide regard sur terre et rentra dans son palais pour se diriger vers son bureau.

_« Comment avez- vous pu vouloir être sourd, muet, aveugle ou que votre cœur s'endorme ?_

_Voilà ce que vous avez souhaité…j'ai réalisé vos vœux, et vous les avez vous-même brisé, pour mon plus grand bonheur, ainsi que le votre. Vous voilà enfin libre ! Mais je sens qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine…pensa la vieille en s'assaillant à son bureau où une pile monstrueuse de dossiers l'attendait. »_

**Sur Gekai**

Ils mangèrent leur déjeuner en silence, n'échangeant que des banalités et reprirent la route aussitôt la note de l'auberge réglée.

La route se fit en silence, seul l'estomac du gaki se fit entendre mais celui-ci ne se plaignit pas, évitant d'énerver Sanzo…il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui.

Devait-il s'excuser de l'avoir repoussé ? Sanzo ne devait certainement plus l'aimer. Il devait certainement penser que Gokû n'était qu'un gamin indécis…

« Il doit douter de mes sentiments…mais je l'aime…qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

« I don't know ! »

Ils roulèrent toute l'après-midi et atteignirent par chance un village avant la tombé de la nuit. Ils prirent quatre chambres de une personne, mangèrent et partirent se coucher.

L'ambiance de la journée et ces longues heures de trajet après un si long arrêt les avaient épuisé. Seuls Gojyo et Hakkai se souhaitèrent bonne nuit…( à leur manière s'entend…)

Chambre de Sanzo, POV Sanzo.

Il était épuisé. Il décida de prendre sa douche puis alla se coucher. Malgré sa fatigue, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, trop de pensées torturaient son pauvre esprit exténué. Il s'assit donc sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se grilla une clope.

_Il doit penser que je ne l'aime plus…en plus il doit me haïr…pourquoi ai-je été si bête ? Il doit penser que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé, que je voulais juste satisfaire quelques envies ! Mais tout cela est faux ! Je l'aime tant ! demain…demain il faudra que je lui parle, que je m'excuse…_

_Comment vas t-il réagirent ?_

« I don't know ! »

Il continua à se torturer l'esprit, assis ou plutôt recoquillé contre la fenêtre, les joues de plus en plus humides.

Pendant ce temps, Dans la chambre de Gokû, POV gokû

Le saru ne savait plus quoi faire…son corps allait exploser…il contenait trop de douleurs ! Cela n'était plus supportable…

Il attrapa son cutter. La lame, qu'il voulait pour nouvelle amie, déployée. Il commença à se caresser le poignet. Les flancs glacés de la lame finir par lui caresser le bras, de l'épaule au poignet, du poignet à l'épaule.

La lame devint tout pour lui à cet instant…elle allait décider de sa vie, de sa mort…elle allait juger la douleur de son cœur et de son âme. Ensuite, elle la reproduirait sur son bras gauche. Le miroir serait ainsi de plus en plus net.

Il trancha sa peau tendre et tiède, juste au-dessus des marques de la veille. Il ferait ainsi des graduations jusqu'en haut de son bras…plus sa douleur sera grande, plus le niveau montera…son bras comme reflet, la lame comme miroir.

Une fleur rouge éclot alors sur son bras,

« Flower, colored bright »

Puis fut remplacée par un mince filé de sang…il se sentit libéré. Toute cette douleur… Il recommença plusieurs fois, lapant son sang avec délice…la douleur physique effaçant la douleur que contenait son cœur…ce sentiment que tous le mal du monde s'échapper en même temps que son sang. L'impression de redevenir pur, de revivre…d'oublier la douleur…Enfin ce sentir libéré, ne plus avoir ces chaîne de douleur…pouvoir pleurer, car ses larmes aussi étaient prisonnières de son cœur…

Est ce que sanzo m'aime toujours ? Et si non, suis je capable de vivre seul ? De lutter seul ? Je suis fort, mais le suis-je toujours sans lui ?

« Flower, colored bright  
I am strong, I can fight  
But I don't know. »

« I don't know

I don't know! »

POV Sanzo

_Je me sens si faible sans lui. Sans son sourire, que suis-je ? _Les larmes fleurirent encore une fois au bord de ses yeux._ Mais suis-je assez fort pour le protéger et surtout ne plus le blesser ?_

« Flower, colored bright  
I am strong, I can fight  
But I don't know. »

« I don't know

I don't know! »

POV des deux.

Pourquoi lutter?

Je déciderai seul du chemin que suivra ma vie…

« Tower, brick and stone  
Make my way on my own  
But I don't know... »

Mais pourquoi continuer à vivre?

« I don't know

I don't know! »

POV Gokû.

_Je pourrais mourir maintenant, m'envoler. Mais qu'est-ce que cela changera ?_

POV SANZO

_Je pourrais m'excuser tout de suite, mais m'acceptera-t-il de nouveau ?_

Les deux :

« I don't know why, I don't know how  
If I can fly, can I fly now?  
Are my wings strong enough to bear  
The winds out there?  
Hey, I don't know. Tell me it'll never fade  
And I'll go forth unafraid  
'Cause I don't know.

_Mon amour pour lui est si fort! Je ne suis rien sans lui, ma vie se consume, mon cœur brûle…je ne peux plus rester là, immobile…_

Show me rain and flood  
To cool the fire in my blood  
'Cause I don't know.I don't know why, I don't know how  
If I can fly, can I fly now?  
Are my wings strong enough to bear  
The winds out there?  
Hey, I don't know » (1)

Fin POV des deux persos.

D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent, allèrent à la porte, l'entrouvrirent et se retrouvérent face à face…

Gokû attendit un mouvement de la part de Sanzo, il n'osait pas bouger. Le Bonze sortit de sa chambre, sortit de l'auberge et alla faire un tour, cela le calmerait peut être.

Le saru allait retourner dans sa chambre, mais il se ravisa et suivit silencieusement Sanzo. Il sortit à sa suite et le vit entrer dans un bar. Le blond se dirigea vers une jeune femme seule, lui adressa la parole et s'assit à sa table. Le jeune saru ne remarqua pas que c'était la seule table de « libre » et repartit dans sa chambre, son cœur encore plus douloureux qu'avant…

…

Les jours passèrent, l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus lourde, malgré les efforts d'Hakkai et du rouquin.

Leur voyage se poursuivait, les rumeurs qui couraient chez les youkais disaient que cinq des six soutras avaient été rassemblés au château de Guymao. Ils devaient arriver au plus vite. Sans pour autant tuer Hakkuryu…c'était un être vivant, et lui aussi avait besoin de repos. Ils avaient donc décidé de continuer sur leur lancer, roulant du lever du jour au coucher du soleil, en faisant le moins de poses possible. Les nuits étaient courtes, les journées donc plus silencieuses car gojyo et gokû dormaient dés que possible. Le roux étant fatigué par les exploits sportifs de ses nuits et le saru par ses longues nuits à pleurer et à tenter d'oublier sa douleur…

Chance ou hasard, ils collectionnaient les auberges où ils ne restaient que des chambres individuelles.

« POV Gokû »

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que cela durait. Chaque nuit, il tentait d'oublier la journée. Il était à la fois si proche et si loin de celui qu'il aimait !

A voyager prés de lui, il savait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il faisait souvent semblant de dormir pendant leurs trajets, mis il avait perdu le sommeil. Son sang d'aberration le maintenais debout, mais si cela continuait, il s'effondrerait, il en était conscient. Il voulait être avec le Bonze, il l'aimait…mais cela était sûrement trop tard maintenant !

« With the breaking of the dawn  
I will peak beyond the glass  
There's an endless stretch of blue below  
An ocean cold and vast  
I am traveling again  
Between the heavens and the clouds  
Reaching out, turning a vision  
Into a future, strong and proud »

« POV Sanzo »

Il me hait, j'en suis sûr, maintenant, cela est trop tard, je ne peux plus m'excuser…voyager prés de lui, être à ses cotés, tout en étant à des lieus de lui…c'est… c'est devenu trop dur…

Fin POV

« But I say, oh, - There's nothin more I desire  
Than to spend my life with you  
Setting me gently on fire.»

- Nous ferions mieux de nous arrêter, proposa Hakkai. La nuit est en train de tomber, Hakkuryu n'en peut plus et marcher jusqu'au prochain village s'avère impossible, se serait plus du suicide qu'autre chose.

- Où se situe le prochain village ? demanda quand même le bonze.

- De l'autre coté de cette forêt, à plus de trois heures en voiture. Nous devrions camper ici, cette clairière est parfaite. De plus, maintenant que l'on est arrêté, j'entends le bruit d'une rivière pas très loin.

- Ok, on descend. Gojyo, va chercher du bois. Le Saru ira chercher de l'eau pendant que Hakkai préparera un repas rapide, ordonna le bonze.

Sanzo aida Hakkai, pour une fois (c'est une chose rare de le voir aider…mais vaut mieux pour lui qu'il évite de penser en ce moment…), à déballer leurs affaires et à allumer un petit feu de camp, histoire de pouvoir manger chaud et éloigner les bêtes sauvages…

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé le léger repas et qu'ils furent tous couchés et bien endormis, l'aberration se leva, prétextant un besoin naturel et une envie de marcher à Hakkai, qui prenait le premier tour de garde.

Le saru marcha pour s'éloigner un peu du camp puis s'adossa au premier arbre venu. Il sortit son cutter. Cela était devenu une habitude, ou plutôt une drogue, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer…

« We're a very special two  
Only you can understand  
Walking parallel, on separate paths,  
But always holding hands.  
As we lay our yellow bricks  
On the road to something better  
Can we find a point of meeting  
And continue on together?»

« Au campement »

Hakkai réveilla Sanzo pour qu'il prenne son tour de garde.

- Au fait, se souvint-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Gokû est partit faire un tour il y a déjà une dizaine de minutes…il devrait bientôt revenir, sort pas ton flingue au premier bruit…

- Pourquoi pas ? le singe grillé, c'est peut être bon…

L'ancien humain rit un peu, avant de s'endormir, trop fatigué pour ajouter quoi que se soit.

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Sanzo veillait. Il n'avait pas encore réveillé Gojyo pour qu'il prenne sa place, car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, c'était déjà un exploit qu'il se soit laissé aller à rejoindre Morphée tout à l'heure. Autant que son insomnie soit utile et au moins, personne ne le dérangerait si les autres dormaient.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore. Le bonze était de plus en plus inquiet au sujet du saru. Il décida d'aller à sa recherche. Si le gamin c'était encore perdu, endormit on ne sait où, ou fait kidnapper, il allait l'entendre !

Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour le retrouver, assit par terre, dos à un arbre. Le saru ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Il le vit porter une énième fois la lame à son bras et se faire une profonde entaille au-dessus de la précédente. Il avait atteint le haut de son bras. Le bras gauche du saru était couvert de marques, formant comme une échelle ce qui était exactement ce que le saru avait voulu faire. Il avait réussit à créer l'échelle de sa souffrance, cette souffrance qui le possédait et ne cessait d'augmenter.

« And I say, oh, - There's nothin more I desire  
Than to spend my life with you  
Setting me gently on fire.»

Sanzo se précipita à lui et arrêta le mouvement du gaki qui allait encore recommencer après avoir lapé le sang qui coulait de ses blessures. Il lui arracha le cutter des mains et le lança au loin. Puis il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Arrête ! pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce que ! ça ne te regarde pas !

- Si cela me regarde ! tes sensé me suivre, et je ne veux pas d'un saru diminué prés de moi !

- J'ai mes raisons !

- Et c'est quoi, ces raisons ?

- Toi ! ne put se retenir de crier l'aberration.

… »

Cela lui avait échappé, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache que c'était à cause de lui qu'il souffrait et qu'il faisait cela. Sanzo ne savait plus quoi dire, il se croyait le seul à souffrir autant, et il voyait combien il avait eu tord.

Tous deux sentaient leur cœur comme prit dans un étaux avec l'envie de l'arracher pour ne plus le sentir, avec l'envie de se tuer pour ne plus souffrir…

« And I say, oh, - There's nothin more I desire  
Than to spend my life with you  
Setting me gently on fire.» (2)

« - Je t'aime, pardonne-moi de t'avoir repoussé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, ne me hais pas, …je t'en supplie, s'il n'est pas trop tard ! Supplia Gokû, en pleure.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, je t'avais promis de ne plus te forcer. J'ai trahi ma promesse. Pardonne moi Gokû, je t'aime ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent avec toute la tendresse, l'amour et la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils avaient contenu si longtemps.

Ils restèrent seuls quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en une tendre étreinte. Puis rejoignirent à contre cœur le campement.

…

Le voyage reprit aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Hakkai avait soigné le gaki sans demander d'explication, voyant ses deux compagnons peu enclins à en donner. Le château n'était plus très loin. La cadence de leur voyage pu donc ralentir un peu. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils évitent d'arriver fatigués. Il fallait qu'ils soient prés à se battre.

« Pendant ce temps là, Au tenken. »

- Jirou-shin, Homura, Nataku, Shien, Zenon, je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer que je mettrai mon plan à exécution demain, à partir de 10h45 précise. Tenez-vous prêt, je ne veux pas que ces semaines de travail acharné ne tombent à l'eau ! Annonça la Déesse, de la manière la plus solennelle qui soit.

- Bien, Bosatsu-sama ! je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser, plaisanta Homura, esquissant un garde à vous.

- Vous êtes sûre que cela est bien sérieux, Bosatsu-sama ? demanda timidement Jirou-shin.

- Rha, quel rabat joie ! Allez, Jirou-san, admet que cela ne te déplairai pas que l'autre vieille folle réussisse son projet ? lança Nataku, au comble de la joie. Vivement demain !

Tous partirent à rire, même Jirou-shin-san, imaginant le lendemain.

- Demain sera un grand jour pour le Tenken, sûrement le plus grand de toute son histoire, réussit à lâcher Homura, prit, comme les autres, de fou rire.

« De nouveau sur terre »

« Au château de Gyumao »

- Dame Gyokumen, nous avons localisé le dernier soutra. Une équipe est prête à partir et attend vos ordres pour partir le récupérer, annonça Nîi. S'ils partent maintenant, ils atteindront le lieu où il est caché demain à la même heure environ, et s'ils rencontrent des difficultés, le soutra sera entre leurs mains au plus tard avant 11h demain. La résurrection de Gyumao pourra donc être lancée après-demain sur les coups de 10h45, 11h…

- Demain et Après-demain seront donc des grands jours pour Gekai, cela est une excellente nouvelle. Je veux qu'ils partent sur le champ ! tu sera récompensé pour ton travail, Nîi, si tu réussis à ramener mon cher et tendre époux à la vie, jubila Gyokumen.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Nous aurons fini les derniers tests d'ici demain soir.

Nîi s'inclina puis retourna à son laboratoire. Il devait finir son travail. Pour cela il devait entrer les derniers paramètres pour que tout soit parfait. Il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance, et il tenait absolument à voir ce qui adviendrait de la terre, après la résurrection du dieu de la destruction.

**Fin Chap. 12,…À** **SUIVRE !

* * *

**

Je rappelle que les traductions sont APPROXIMATIVES. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée en anglais (nanie : parce qu'en français tu es douée ?Hum hum…je crois pas…Dita : Bouhouhou…tu es trop méchante…pour la peine, j'arrête la fanfic ! NAN je plaisante !Jamais je ferais une chose pareil !), et je déteste feuilleter les dicos le dimanche matin…mais le sens et plus que compréhensible…enfin il me semble…

I don't know (je ne sais pas.)

Fleur, de couleurs vives,

je suis forte et je peux me battre,

mais je ne sais pas.

Tours, de brique et de pierre,

Je construis seule mon chemin,

Mais je ne sais pas.

R : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas où ?

Si je peux voler, puis-je voler maintenant ?

Avec mes ailes assez forte pour me porter

Mes ailes au dehors ?

Hey, je ne sais pas.

Raconte-moi que ce n'est jamais pâle,

Et je n'avancerais jamais effrayé

Parce que je ne sais pas.

Apporte-moi la pluie et l'inondation

Pour éteindre le feu dans mon sang

Parce que je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais pas

R : je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas où…

Desire (Désir)

« Avec l'arriver de l'aube,

Je veut jeter un coup d'oeil furtif au delà du verre.

Cette interminable étendu de bleu

Qui devient

Un ocean froid et vaste.

Je voyagerais encore, entre les cieux et les nuages.

Je tendrais les bras, vers la route en vue

Dans ce future, fort et fier.

R: Mais je dit : oh, je ne désir rien de plus

Que de passer ma vie prés de toi,

Assisdoucement prés de feu.

Tu comprens, nous sommes tous les deux vraiment spécail.

Marchant parrallélement,

Sur des chemins séparé,

Mais toujours main dans la main.

Comme nous posons nous même les briques jaune

Afin de construire notre route.

Peux-tu trouver le point de rendez vous

Et continuer ensemble ?

Refrain.

Voila pour les trads!

* * *

Tout ce précipite, les choses se précisent,…nos quatre héros s'en sortiront-ils indemne ? à vous de voir, les paris sont lancés !

Et vous avez vu ça, cette fois j'ai réussi à mettre un « h » à Homura du premier coup, et non à la correction ! je fais des progrès ! (j'entends déjà Hina, Ôji, et Nanie arriver en gueulant : « Quoi DES PROGRES ? » et en me montrant mes chaps complètement raturés de rouge à chaque faute(Nanie : tu veux dire à chaque mot de chaque phrase !)…T.T bouhouhou….ne me tuez pas, PITIER ! SAUVEZ MOI, MES CHERS LECTEURS !)

Nanie : Tu écris de mieux en mieux(je parle pas des fautes bien sûr ! mais j'aime bien mieux que ceux d'avant ! en fait, à partir de 9 ou 10, ça m'a bien plu, avant aussi, mais moins ! là c'est de plus en plus excellent ! tu aurais pu parler un peu plus de ce qu'on ressent quand on se scarifie…là, y'a pas de sentiments ! enfin, un peu mais pas tant que ça ! mais sinon, c'est vraiment bien ! Super même ! bisous et bonne continuation !.

Euh, après ces retouches, je dois dire que, bon je suis pas mal déprimée aussi donc ça me touche plus, mais c'est encore mieux développé pour la scarification…bisous je t'adore Dita-chan…lol

Thank you, ma nanie chérie ! Bon allez, j'arrete mes blabla et vous laisse reprendre vos activités autrement plus intérréssante !

Je veux des reviews…ONEGAI !

See you,

Dita


	13. Chap XIII: Nouvelle alliance

Salut tout le monde ! Dita fait son grand retour…( noies le poisson…) bon ok, je le reconnais, je suis très très en retard…SUMIMASEN ! (s'incline, encore et toujours !)…pourvu que ce chapitre arrive a me faire pardonner…

**Disclamer** : Merci Minekura-sama, pour ce mangas génialissime et permettez moi d'utiliser quelques peu vos personnage…(sourire d'ange…)

Bon, pour les reviews anonyme et celles a auxquels je ne peu pas répondre…**RAR :**

**kyochan95** : je ne sait pas si je t'ai déjà répondue…mais MERCI de me soutenir, encore et toujours…cela me fait vraiment très plaisir ! SANZO, si tu continue a martyriser mes revieweurs et revieweuses, t'es un homme mort ! (reviens a kyochan) sinon, tant fait pas, les tourment de mon petit Gokû ne seront peut être pas éternelle…a moins que…Mouhahahahahaha (rire sadique…)

**EnvyXEd** : voila la suite, dés que j'ai finit cette fic, ce qui ne serait tardé…je me met a l'autre…patience…(j'espère qu'elle te plaira…)

Merci également a tous ceux qui lise cette histoire, même s'ils ne laisse pas de reviews…bon allez, fin des blabla, et début du chapitre…

BONNE LECTURE !

**Chap. XIII : Nouvelle alliance.**

La nuit était déjà tombée quand les quatre voyageurs atteignirent le village. Ils prirent deux chambres de deux personnes, les seules restantes. Seul bémol, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, et contre lequel personne ne protesta, les chambres ne contenaient qu'un lit double chacune.

- Gojyo et Hakkai, vous prenez la chambre 10, ordonna Sanzo.

Personne ne le contredit, chacun trouvant cette décision parfaite. Ils mangèrent dans le tumulte habituel, Gokû et Gojyo s'engueulant pour la moindre miette de nourriture, bien que la table soit couverte d'assez de mets pour nourrir une vingtaine de personnes affamées.

Après ce vif intermède, ils furent heureux de se trouver dans de confortables petites chambres.

-Chambre 10, Gojyo et Hakkai –

- Je vais prendre ma douche, pendant que tu finis ta clope, annonça le brun.

- Ok

Ils prirent leur douche chacun leur tour, pendant que l'autre était occupé à fumer ou à nourrir Hakkuryu. Quand le kappa pervers rejoignit son amant, celui-ci l'attendait patiemment, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, tout comme son ange roux.

Le kappa s'approcha du brun et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ses mains partirent à l'assaut du corps d'apollon du brun.

L'ancien humain commença par résister, juste pour la forme, avant de se laisser diriger vers le lit double. Les yeux du kappa luisaient d'un éclat bien connu que l'on pouvait interpréter comme étant plus qu'une lueur de lubricité.

Il dévêtit le youkais aux yeux vert en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour l'écrire, puis l'allongea. Ses lèvres suivirent bientôt ses mains avant d'aller durcir le membre de l'amant. Gojyo léchait, caressait, titillait la verge d'Hakkai qui n'en demandait pas tant pour se durcir.

Bientôt la respiration du brun se fit plus courte, plus saccadée. Le roux continua sa fellation, jusqu'à la libération de l'ancien humain. Puis il retourna aux lèvres aimées.

Se fut le moment que Gojyo choisit pour lubrifier ses doigts et les insérer en Hakkai. Il habitua le brun à la présence d'un doigt, puis d'un deuxième. Quand il sentit son amant prêt, il retira ses doigts puis le pénétra doucement. Il attendit un peu, puis s'inséra plus profondément en celui qu'il aimait. Une fois qu'il eu atteint la prostate, et ainsi arraché un gémissement de plaisir de la part du youkai, le tabou débuta un lent va et vient.

Lorsque hakkai le supplia d'aller plus vite, le demi lâcha les draps pour se cramponner aux hanches de son amant.

Il accéléra le mouvement, allant encore plus loin, arrachant gémissements et soupirs de jouissance par millier et en offrant autant.

Puis se fut en un jouissement retentissant que le métis se libera en celui qui lui était soumis.

Gojyo s'allongea prés de son amant, le souffle court. Ils s'abandonnèrent à Morphée dans les bras l'un de l'autre et dormir le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur gonflé d'amour et de bonheur.

- chambre 9, Sanzo et Gokû –

Sanzo était assit sur le lit, adossé au mur fumant sa clope, il avait enfilé un jean et un t-shirt après sa douche, laissant la salle de bains au saru. Il vit bientôt le saru sortir de la salle d'eau, seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon tous deux trop grands.

- Tu pouvais la finir tu sais, lui dit gokû en s'approchant du lit.

- Elle était finit.

- Iie, tu venais de l'allumer, c'est idiot d'allumer une clope si c'est pour l'écraser tout juste après, déclara le saru, qui se trouvait à une dizaine de centimètres du bonze, debout au pied du lit.

- Ouais, sûrement. Mais avec une clope, j'aurai pas pu faire ça ! expliqua-t-il en souriant, mêlant les gestes aux mots.

Sanzo l'attrapa par le T-shirt et fit tomber le brun aux yeux dorés entre ses jambes. Il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement comme pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir fait tomber sur lui.

- Tu contais sortir ? demanda l'aberration, intrigué.

- Ouais, j'ai plus de clope. Mais je crois que ça peut attendre demain. Le bar est sûrement encore ouvert, mais je préfère te surveiller.

Gokû embrassa à son tour le bonze et tenta de se relever. Le blond l'en empêcha, le faisant tomber pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes entre ses jambes. Il tenta de nouveau des excuses en embrassant son cadet. Gokû se vengea, acceptant nullement ses excuses répétées, par un baiser sauvage, mordant la lèvre inférieure du bonze. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de plaisir, que la soudaineté du geste lui avait arraché.

Puis le saru allongea le bonze sous lui, laissant ses mains partir à la découverte du torse du blond. L'aîné chercha à nouveau à s'excuser par un chaste baiser mais finit par abandonner la lutte, laissant le gaki dominer.

Celui-ci apprécia à sa juste valeur la soumission de son maître et l'embrassa. Sa langue frôla les lèvres que le tabac avait parfumé du bonze. Puis les lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant pénétrer la langue rose et chaude du singe. Cette dernière mit peu de temps à trouver celle, plus froide, de l'adulte. Quand elles se trouvèrent, démarra une joute que le brun remporta haut la main, grâce à ses souvenirs et au conseil de son ami nataku. (et oui, ils n'ont pas eu QUE des discussions innocentes ! rha…on dirait des adolescentes amoureuses…° )

Puis leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent, le temps pour des mains innocentes d'enlever un T-shirt devenu inutile et encombrant. L'aîné fit de même avec celui de son cadet, mimant ses gestes comme un élève mime son maître.

Les lèvres de Gokû partirent à la conquête de la peau du moine au corps aussi pâle et pure que la toute première neige sous les premiers rayons du soleil.

Le blond se mordit les lèvres afin de retenir les gémissements qui menaçaient de sortir, signifiant la victoire totale de l'amant. Mais lorsque les dents du saru s'allièrent à sa langue pour titiller ses tétons, il ne pu se retenir et poussa un couinement de plaisir étouffé.

Le cadet accueilli ce son avec un sourire triomphant et se décida à aller délivrer le membre déjà dure du bonze. Sanzo commençant à se sentir vraiment à l'étroit dans son jean.

Gokû retira le jean du bonze et ses lèvres retrouvèrent le goût parfumé de leurs homologues. Pendant ce temps, l'innocente main droite s'amusait à exciter davantage la verge gonflée sous le caleçon tendu de son aîné.

Sanzo n'en pouvant plus, tenta de retirer son caleçon lui-même et de passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais c'était sans compter sur la perversité de l'innocent saru qui emprisonna les poignets de son aîné. Il se remit à l'embrasser, frôlant leurs deux pénis douloureux l'un contre l'autre au travers de leurs caleçons devenus serrés.

Sanzo suffoquait de plaisir et de douleur. Son souffle était de plus en plus saccadé. Ses gémissements plus présents que jamais. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il laissait carte blanche au gaki, qui savait profiter de cette aubaine.

Puis le bonze sentit un contact humide et agréable sur son bas ventre. Pourtant il avait toujours aussi mal, cela ne pouvait pas venir de lui. Il comprit bien assez vite d'où provenait ses sensations provoquant des vagues de plaisir. Ces vagues l'envahissaient, jusqu'à le noyer, puis se dispersaient jusqu'au moindre confins de son être.

Gokû, après avoir de nouveau abandonné les lèvres du bonze, s'était mis à lécher langoureusement le bord du sous-vêtement, puis le membre du blond à travers ce dernier. Enfin il libéra les poignets de son amant afin d'enlever le caleçon gênant. Il pu alors, accompagné d'un gémissement retentissant, attraper la verge du moine à pleine bouche, après l'avoir consciencieusement caressé de sa langue.

Il débuta alors son va et vient, Sanzo gémissant plus fort et courbant les hanches pour offrir une meilleur prise au saru. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps avant de s'enfouir dans les cheveux de l'amant tant désiré.

Le saru mena le bonze au bord de la libération mais s'arrêta avant. Les lèvres des deux amants fêtèrent dignement leurs retrouvailles, multipliant les petits baisers. Puis Sanzo attrapa la main droite du saru et lui lécha les doigts. Après avoir été parfaitement humidifiés, les doigts du saru décidèrent d'initier le bonze à une nouvelle forme de plaisir qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu, comme le reste.

Gokû fit entrer un premier doigt, doucement, puis un deuxième. Il échauffa le blond aux yeux améthystes et quand il le sentit suffisamment détendu et tendu à la fois dans l'attente du moment crucial, il retira ses doigts et le pénétra. Il le fit doucement et tendrement, ménageant la première fois de son amour.

Les mains du bonze se posèrent sur les fesses tendre du cadet et l'incitèrent à entrer plus profondément encore. Le saru obéit, débutant un nouveau mouvement de va et vient, mais plus lent cette fois, avant de l'accélérer au fur et à mesure.

Le bonze accorda le mouvement de ses hanches avec celui du gaki et tous d'eux ne firent plus qu'un. Gokû empoigna le membre de son amant et le massa au même rythme. Ils se libérèrent à intervalle court, le blond dans les mains du saru puis le brun à l'intérieur de son aîné.

Tous deux se séparèrent, lentement. L'aberration s'allongea, pour ne pas dire s'étala, à moitié sur son amant, l'embrassant tendrement.

Tous deux reprirent calmement leur souffle.

Après avoir récupéré un souffle à peu prés régulier, se fût sanzo qui brisa le silence.

- Ne crois pas que ce sera toi qui dirigera, la prochaine fois…quoique…je ne peux pas dire que j'ai à me plaindre…Je t'aime, Gokû…

- Je t'aime, lui répondit le saru.

Le saru rougit violement, réalisant avec bonheur ce que cette simple constatation impliquait. Il avait réussi à donner du plaisir à celui qu'il aimait, et celui-ci comptait en faire de même envers lui.

Il s'endormit dans les bras de son maître, encore plus comblé que le plus heureux des anges au paradis.

Sanzo le suivit rapidement, aussi heureux que son amant chéri.

Le soleil était déjà à mi chemin de sa course dans le ciel entre 6h et midi quand les quatre voyageurs réussirent à s'arracher aux tendres bras de Morphée. Sanzo fût éveillé par Gokû, ou plutôt par l'estomac de gokû, qui commençait à avoir faim. Les deux autres quittèrent leur amant commun à cause de ce qui semblait être la course d'un troupeau de mille éléphants en rute dans le couloir. (euh, en fait, c'est gokû qui a faim…et qui court manger…). Sanzo se retrouva vite seul à méditer sur son bonheur présent.

« POV Sanzo »

Mmm…ce souffle, ces caresses, …si jamais on m'avait annoncé qu'un jour j'aurais droit à un réveille si doux et aussi merveilleux…je n'en aurais pas cru un seul mot, et je crois bien que j'aurais tué celui qui me l'aurait prédit.

J'ouvre les yeux, il m'embrasse, je lui rends son baiser, je me sens si bien…je suis…heureux, oui, c'est ça, tout simplement heureux…

- Tu dois avoir faim…si tu allais manger, le temps que je me lève ? si tu reste là, je crois que je vais faire semblant de me rendormir pour que tu continus…et on se lèvera jamais.

- Je crois aussi. Je m'habille et j'y vais,lui répondit un saru qui faisait concurrence avec la couleur des cheveux du kappa.

Ca y est, il est sortit. Jamais je n'aurais pensé dire un jour des choses pareilles. Hier soir, c'est lui qui a tout décidé…c'était si bon…mais la prochaine fois…

La prochaine fois…

« Fin POV. Chambre 10 »

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? demanda une masse rouge encore endormie.

- Je crois que c'est Gokû qui part manger ! plaisanta un brun tout aussi endormi que son compère.

- Mmmm…on a pas idée de réveiller les gens de cette manière…on aurait dit un troupeau d'élépha…

Il fût coupé par Hakkai qui s'était pris d'envie d'embrasser son amant.

…

Il était un peu plus de dix heures quand le haut moine sanzo et ses trois « fidèles serviteurs reprirent la route. Sanzo avait prétexté avoir mal dormi à cause des ronflements du saru et avait donc décidé de séparer le kappa du singe pour « plus de tranquillité ». Il se mit donc à l'arrière avec Gokû. Ils s'étaient tous couchés très tard, à cause de leurs exploits sportifs et étaient donc assez fatigués. Personne ne protesta, tous trouvèrent l'idée judicieuse.

Gojyo fut le premier à s'endormir, voulant remplacer Hakkai plus tard dans la journée, si celui-ci était trop fatigué. Gokû s'endormit à son tour peu après le kappa, laissant Hakkai et Sanzo seuls éveillés.

- Cela fait combien de temps ? demanda Hakkai, sur le ton de la discution, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Quasiment deux semaines…mais on a eu une période assez dure. Et vous ?

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'expliquer de quoi ils parlaient. Sanzo caressait la tête de Gokû qui se servait des cuisses de son maître comme d'un confortable oreiller combiné avec un masseur. Hakkai lui, observait plus que de nécessaire son voisin de gauche, avec de plus, de long regards amoureux.

- Deux semaines. Bosatsu nous a bien eu.

- Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls.

- Ah ? qui a-t-il d'autres ?

- Shien et Nataku ainsi que Homura et Zenon. Et non, ils ne sont pas mort, annonça le blond, devant l'air surpris du brun.

- C'est une assez bonne nouvelle.

- Mouai…cela reste à voir, lui répondit le bonze, septique.

Sanzo finit par s'endormir, avec son amant dans les bras. Ils formèrent alors un très joli tableau, Sanzo protégeant son élève et maître à la fois.

-10h45, Au Tenken-

Bosatsu entra violement dans la salle du conseil, qui à cette heure était occupée de tous les dirigeants du Tenken, en plein décision crucial.

- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour messieurs !

- Kanzenon Bosatsu ! vous n'êtes pas habilitée à vous introduire dans la salle du conseil ! et encore moins à un moment aussi critique !

- Je venais juste m'excuser pour toutes les fois où je vous ai dérangé. Voila, j'espère de quoi me racheter, dit elle en offrant à tous des friandises.

Bosatsu avait l'air si sérieuse et si désolée que personne ne souhaitaient lui faire l'affront de refuser ses excuses. Chacun goûta ses douceurs, sans se soucier de ce qu'elles contenaient.

- Même heure, Au château de Gyumao. –

Nîi entra dans la grande salle, tenant dans ses bras sa chère peluche et l'air satisfait.

- Bonne nouvelle, ma reine, annonça Nîi, nous avons le dernier soutra. D'après le micro dont je les ai équipé, vos hommes rentrent immédiatement au château.

- Parfait, continue comme ça, Nîi.

-Même heure, Quelque part sur la route –

Gojyo émergeait difficilement. Il avait été réveillé par un nid de poule. Cela faisait à peine une quarantaine de minutes qu'il dormait.

Il se tourna vers Hakkai, toujours aussi concentré sur la route, pour éviter un maximum les cahots et ainsi ne réveiller personne.

- Sumimasen, Gojyo.

- C'est pas de ta faute, ne t'excuses pas ! ronchonna le kappa. T'as vu l'état de la route…c'est déjà un miracle que j'ai pu autant dormir.

Gojyo se tourna, étonné de ne rien entendre venant de derrière. Il ne fut pas trop surpris de voir le saru dans les bras du blond, tous deux dormant le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors comme ça ils sont enfin ensemble ces deux là ?

- Comme tu peux le voir. Ils peuvent remercier Kanzenon, c'est grâce à elle ! confirma le brun.

- Pour une fois qu'elle fait quelque chose d'intelligent. Au moins, ils ne nous embêteront plus. Et ce bonze pourrit devrait être moins nerveux maintenant, dit en souriant le roux.

Hakkai lui sourit en retour et le hentai no kappa, ne pouvant résister au sourire charmeur de son brun préféré, lui vola un baiser.

A peine Gojyo avait-il repris sa place après avoir embrassé l'ex-humain que ce dernier du piler. Kougaiji venait de faire une apparition fracassante devant la jeep.

Le violent coup de frein réveilla sur le coup le bonze et le saru, qui dormaient toujours malgré le coup de volant donné par le conducteur quand ce dernier s'était fait embrasser.

- Sanzo, bienvenu parmis les vivants. Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, commença le brun.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Commença à s'énerver le blond. Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Vous m'avez déjà volé mon soutras je vous signale ! Que voulez vous de plus ?

- Nous sommes pas là pour nous battre. Gyokumen a rassemblé tous les soutras. Le message vient tout juste d'arriver.

- Cela doit vous réjouir. Vous êtes donc juste venus pour nous narguer, c'est sa ? s'énerva Gojyo.

- Non. Ce n'est pas ça, attends Gojyo. Laisse Ko s'expliquer, demanda Doku.

- Ok, mais faites vite, on est pressé…

Kogaiji remercia Doku du regard pour avoir momentanément calmé son frère. Puis il se tourna vers les quatre bîshos.

- J'ai compris il y a déjà quelques temps, que Gyokumen ne libèrera jamais ma mère. Alors, je suis venu vous aider. Seul l'idée de sauver ma mère me poussait à lui obéir. Elle veut juste être la femme la plus puissant. Elle veut gouverner le monde. Et elle pense y arriver grâce à mon père. Cette femme est ignoble.

- Tu as été bien naïf, lui lança Sanzo, apparemment indifférent au discours du prince youkais.

- Vous ne voulez pas de notre aide ? Vous ne comptez pas me pardonner mon erreur de jugement ? Demanda Ko.

- A une seule condition, quand on en aura terminé, je récupérerais mes deux soutras et tout sera fini, ok ?

- Bien sûr cela va de soi, répliqua Ko, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

- En outre, n'attends pas de moi que je libère ta mère. _Je verrais ce que je peux faire, et j'accomplirais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la libérer. Car, cela fait également parti de la mission que m'a confié la trinité. Mais tu n'es pas censé le savoir, ko. Désolé, mais je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoir, pensa le bonze._

- Je ne vous demande rien, à part de l'aide pour arrêter cette folle.

- Alors c'est d'accord. Ne perdons pas de temps. Quand aura lieu la résurrection ?

- Demain, aux environs de onze heures, répondit Yaone.

- Nous avons peu de temps. Dépêchons-nous si nous voulons sauver lilin. On y va, ordonna le bonze.

- Vous saviez pour lilin ? s'étonna ko.

- Hai…

Lilin sortit de nulle part, restait en arrière pour attacher les moyens de transport youkais. (me souviens plus du nom…Hiryu, ou un truc comme ça ?Nanie : demande à fluffy ! elle seule peut t'aider…lol Dita : Fluffy ? Fluffy : se numéro n'est plus attribué…Dita : bon, ba tant pis…je laisse sa, je mettrait un Erratum au prochain chapitre si c'est pas sa !)

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai réussi à me sauver ! déclara joyeusement la youkais rousse.

- Tu es quand même en danger. Si Gyumao vit plus de 12h avec de ton sang dans ses veines, tu mourras.

- Je ne le savais pas, s'écria Yaone, paniquée.

- Lilin est en danger ? s'écria également le saru, enfin intéressé par ce qui se passait autour de lui. Qu'attendons- nous ! on y va !

- Haï ! ( fois 5 ou 6, enfin tout le monde sauf Sanzo, quoi.)

La nouvelle équipe partie, en direction de l'ouest, là où se situait le château youkai. Deux des nouveaux co-équipier dans la jeep, et les deux autres, montés sur leurs Hiryu, en éclaireurs.

**TSUZUKU…**

Nanie Nouche :Super lémon ! miam…à force de lire ce genre d'écrit je vais finir en manque !snifou... Bisousssss et ce chap était super ! vraiment ! c'est de mieux en mieux !bisousss..N'oublis pas de me faire un peu de pub.

Dita : Ok, ALLEZ TOUS LIRE LES FICS DE NANIE NOUCHE ! Catégorie Harry Potter ! merci pour la correction et le commentaire !

A la prochaine…en attendant…Please, REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS !

See You,

Dita.


	14. Chap XIV: Combat

Salut! Voila l'avant dernier chapitre de Violet Comme Le Souvenir. J'espere que vous l'aimerais.

**yukiyumi**: étant donner que je peut pas te répondre pas la voie normal, je te répond a "l'ancienne"!lol. je suis ravi que tu aime. savoir que tu l'as lu aussi vite me fait chaud au coeur. je prend tellement de plaisir a l'ecrire, qque voir que c'est réciproque me rassure, et m'encourage a continuer. Merci pour ta reviews! pourvu que la suite te plaise autant!

**Disclamer**: Rien a moi, je ne gagne rien du tout...j'écrit pour le plaisir uniquement!

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!

* * *

**Chap. XIV : Combat.**

Après une nuit assez calme, les huit compagnons reprirent la route. Sans se douter de toutes les craintes des habitants du Tenken. Celui-ci ayant été ravagé par un cataclysme humain (euh…je suis pas sûre que Bosa-chan soit humaine…°) la veille.

Au Tenken –

Bosatsu ouvrit les yeux, doucement, bercée par le soleil levant. C'était une matinée comme les autres. Elle alla se regarder dans un miroir.

- Je n'est pas changée, mon palais est toujours le même, et les matins sont égaux à eux-mêmes…. Rien ne laisse à penser que le Tenken vient de vivre son plus grand coup d'état.

Elle se prépara avec soin et sortit de l'aile de son palais qui lui était réservée. Elle déjeuna rapidement et se dirigea enfin vers son bureau où une quantité de travail impressionnant l'attendait.

- Le même bureau…

Et pourtant…qui aurait crût qu'un jour, une simple déesse pourrait modifier tous les textesde lois qui régissaient le Tenken depuis des millénaires ?

Personne, personne n'aurait pu imaginer un tel bouleversement. Et pourtant, à partir de maintenant, grâce à la déesse de l'amour et de la pitié, Le Tenken et ,peu après, la Terre, ne connaîtront plus de notions de tabou ni d'hérétique. Et toutes les unions seront enfin admises. Tu n'imagines pas à qu'elle point ces chers habitants du Tenken vont être scandalisés.

- Oh, Homura. Comment vas-tu ? Que penses-tu de ta nouvelle fonction ?

- Je vais très bien ma reine. Ma fonction me convient parfaitement. Etre à la fois votre second et le chef des armées et très gratifiant. Je suis le personnage le plus important après toi…

- Cela a dû effrayer pas mal de monde, de te savoir si important ?

- Oh, encore plus que ce que tu crois, ma reine.

- Parfait ! bon allez, nous n'avons pas que cela à faire…encore faut-il faire passer tous les décrets.

**Décret 1 :**

« les yeux dorés sont dorénavant couleur bénit de la grande Déesse. »

- Tu comptes faire passer cela avant même qu'ils ne soient réveiller ?

- Bien sûr. Et juste après celui sur les unions entre différentes classes ainsi que les enfants nés de ces unions.

- Tu vas te faire haïr…

- Pas grave ! J'ai l'habitude.

* * *

Sur Terre-

Hakkuryu tentait de traverser une forêt des plus dense, transportant Sanzo, Gokû, Gojyo, Yaone, lilin et bien sûr Hakkai. Il se dirigeait difficilement vers le château de l'ancien dieu de la destruction, guidé par Hakkai. Doku et Ko survolaient la forêt pour aider Hakkai à se repérer dans cette inextricable amas de troncs, de branches et de feuilles.

Quand enfin ils en sortirent, la vue du château s'offrit aux six voyageurs qui avaient pris place dans la jeep. La matinée avait bien avancée. La plaine était immense, et la falaise escarpée. Ils leurs fallaient bien prévoirent trois heures avant d'atteindre l'entrée de la battisse. Ils firent une pause, lilin et Yaone remplaçant les deux jeunes hommes aux postes d'éclaireurs. Ils repartirent sur les coups de dix heures, dix heures trente.

pendant ce temps, château de Gyumao. –

- Dame Guykumen, tout est fin prêt.

- Où est passé ma _fille_, demanda Guykumen, de son air le plus méprisable.

- Nous n'en avons plus besoin, il nous fallait de son sang. Mais j'ai pris soin de lui en prélever. On n'est jamais trop prudent, surtout avec une gamine aussi fugueuse qu'elle.

- Parfait, Nîi, vraiment parfait…lancez le processus. _Se tournant vers son époux_, ah, mon amour, tu vas enfin pouvoir revivre ! Nîi ?

- Oui, Gyukumen-sama ?

- As-tu trouvé le moyen de le rendre plus obéissant à mes ordres que le plus dévoué toutou ?

- Bien sûr, ma reine. Il n'obéira qu'au son de votre voix. Vous avez bien suivit mon conseil et lui avez bien parlé une fois par jour ?

- Oui, bien entendu.

- Alors il n'y aura aucun soucis qu'en à son obéissance, Ma Reine.

Nîi se dirigea vers ses ordinateurs, enclencha les soutras, disposés comme de simples fusibles. Puis il retourna la réserve de sang et appuya sur « entrer ».

Le corps de Gyumao fût entouré d'un halo de lumière rougeâtre, la magie s'alliant à la science, le sang aux soutras.

- Maintenant, Gyukumen-sama, annonça Nîi, au moment où le halo atteignait le paroxysme de sa puissance.

- Eveil toi, Gyumao, revient à la vie et obéit moi !

Le corps de Gyumao bougea, ses yeux s'ouvrirent ; ses mains détachant les fils et tuyaux qui l'encerclait et le maintenaient prisonnier dans un état de semi mort. Le dieu de la destruction était de nouveau en vie !

- Bien, Parfait, jubila la reine.

C'est ce moment que choisit un garde pour entrer dans la salle, essoufflé après avoir, apparemment, accourut le plus vite possible.

- Gyukumen-sama, commença-t-il, il y a un groupe en approche. Nous pensons que c'est le groupe de Sanzo.

- Parfait, tout ce passe à la perfection. Préparez-vous à attaquer. Je veux que dans les minutes qui suivent, tous nos hommes aillent commencer à affaiblir ces larves. Cela laissera le temps à votre maître de vous rejoindre.

Le serviteur sortit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il alla annoncer les deux nouvelles. La mauvaise : ils allaient devoir affronter Sanzo et son groupe, et la bonne : Le maître était enfin ressuscité et il allait se joindre à eux pour vaincre leurs derniers ennemis.

- Tu vois Nîi, comment tous les événements s'enchaînent merveilleusement bien ? ce soir je serais la femme la plus puissante au monde. Personne au Tenken ne descendra, tant que mon cher époux suit mes ordres. Lève toi, Gyumao, et va aider tes fidèles serviteurs ! ajouta la reine en ce tournant vers le dieu de la destruction.

« Gekai, du côté des voyageurs. »

- Oh, je vois que nous allons avoir droit à un comité d'accueil, les gars, cria lilin à l'adresse des jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient dans la jeep.

- Descendez, Doku et moi allons reprendre nos places, lui répondit Kogaiji.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais que je m'amuse, nii-chan ?

- Allez, descend, ne fais pas d'histoire !

Les jeunes hommes reprirent leurs places, laissant les quatre voyageurs s'occuper de la protection des deux filles. Cette protection s'avéra bientôt inutile, car ils furent entourés de plus d'un millier de youkais assoiffés de sang.

Gokû invoqua Noybô et s'élança le premier dans la masse adverse. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Gojyo et Doku, Hakkai et Sanzo restant en retrait afin de protéger Ko pendant que ce dernier invoquait son monstre de flammes. Les deux jeunes filles profitèrent du fait qu'ils étaient tous trop occupés et se lancèrent dans le combat.

Bien qu'ils aient toujours étaient ennemis jusqu'à maintenant, il s'avéra que ce nouveau groupe faisait un merveilleux travail d'équipe, comme si cela avait toujours été le cas, chacun connaissant par cœur les technique des autres.

Il fallut peu de temps à Ko pour invoquer son monstre et encore moins pour s'en servir. Il pu ainsi exterminer un petit quart des monstre encore présents après les multiples assauts de ses collègues. Il ne devait en rester qu'une centaine quand Gyumao les rejoignirent.

Ce sont aux sourires triomphants des youkais que les huit combattants comprirent que quelques chose n'allait pas. C'est alors qu'ils virent que Gyumao, en personne, avait décidé de se déplacer pour les accueillir, même s'ils auraient préféré se passer de cette accueil si _chaleureux_.

Gojyo, Doku, Hakkai et Yaone étaient déjà blessés et ils leur étaient impossible de poursuivre le combat. Sanzo, Ko et Lilin étaient bien trop affaiblis pour pouvoir lui faire face. Même sans le dieu, l'issu du combat s'avérait plus que certaine : ils allaient perdre. Gokû était affaibli, et n'allait certainement pas pouvoir vaincre tous les youkais présent, plus Gyumao. Personne n'étaient de taille a essuyer l'attaque du dieu de la destruction. Le tableau déjà bien noir s'obscurcit encore, ne laissant plus la moindre chance au huit jeunes gens, lorsque l'autre moitié de l'armée youkais apparut au côté de leur maître ressuscité.

Tous se voyaient déjà mort, achevés par le nombre des ennemis. Un halo de lumière apparut alors puis se dissipa, laissant rapidement place à de nouveaux alliés : Nataku, Shien, Homura et Zenon. Tous partirent appuyer leurs prédécesseurs dans ce combat sans pitié, laissant Gokû et Nataku s'unir pour vaincre Guymao.

La bataille fût rude, et le ciel agité. Mais bientôt, il ne resta plus aucun youkais en état de se battre, ni même de se plaindre. Le groupe pu donc assister à la seconde mort de dieu de la destruction et du Chaos. Il fut tué grâce à la coordination parfaite des deux gakis. Se fût alors au tour de Bosatsu d'entrer en scène, accompagnée de son fidèle second.

Elle attendit la fin du spectacle des deux amis avant d'entamer le siens. Elle les emmena au château, où les derniers youkais furent abattus, ainsi que la reine. Ensuite lilin rendit à Sanzo ses deux soutras, et remit les autres à la déesse de l'amour. Puis Bosatsu demanda à Kogaiji et Sanzo de l'accompagner pour retourner au prés du démon afin de le sceller.

Homura et Jirou-shin s'emparèrent chacun de deux soutras et allèrent se joindre aux trois autres. Il leur fallut un bon quart d'heure de concentration avant d'obtenir un résultat parfait et définitif.

…

Le réveil fut dur le lendemain, certains se déplaçant avec peine. Bosatsu les regroupa autour d'un merveilleux festin, afin de leur expliquer ce qui allait se passer maintenant que Gekai ne courrait plus aucun danger.

- Pour commencer, j'ai à vous annoncer que je suis la nouvelle Reine du tenken.

- La Quoi ? s'écrièrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

- La nouvelle Reine du Tenken ! répéta joyeusement Bosatsu. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui explique mon retard. J'ai dû finir de passer mes derniers décrets avant de venir.

- Oh, là, je crains le pire, laissa échapper Sanzo, bientôt approuvé par Ko, Doku et Gojyo.

- De toute façon, vous en saurez bientôt plus. Vos récompenses, pour avoir vaincu Gyumao, sont :

pour Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai et Gokû, le statut de dieu et la liberté de mouvement absolue, que ce soit entre le Tenken et Gakai qu'à l'intérieur même de ces deux lieux.

Pour Kogaiji, Dokugakouji, Yaone et Lilin, vous aurez les même droits et vous serez également les messagers entre les youkais et le Tenken. De plus, certains membres qualifiés du Tenken sont en train de libérer ta mère, Kogaiji, elle sera officiellement la Reine des youkais du pays.

Tous la regardèrent, ébahis. Le frère et la sœur étaient aux anges car Lilin allait enfin avoir une mère qui prendrait soin d'elle, et Ko allait enfin retrouver celle pour qui il c'était toujours battu.

- De plus, continua Bosa-chan, vous avez tous mérité un mois de vacances, au Tenken ! ( et nan, c'est pas au Club Med…C'EST MIEUX ! Bouffe à volonté et serviteurs qui répondent au moindre geste, le pied !) Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit !

- Je croyais que cela faisait partit de ma mission, de libérer sa mère, demanda Sanzo, septique.

- C'est vrai, mais les autres divinités et moi avons jugé que vous en aviez assez fait !

Les huit amis se regardèrent, se demandant s'ils ne faisaient pas un rêve. Ils étaient tous surpris, mais heureux que tous se soient bien finit. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre en paix. Après leur mois de vacances, chacun pourrait reconstruire sa vie avec les personnes de son choix.

Bosatsu sourit intérieurement, elle aurait de quoi s'occuper encore un bon bout de temps, avant que tout se termine. Dommage que ce soit finit, elle s'était tellement amusée. Elle soupira puis emmena tout le petit groupe au Tenken.

* * *

Et voila, c'est fini. Bientôt l'épilogue…Merci ma Nanie Chérie !

Nanie Nouche : de rien de rien, appel-moi Maître ! bon alors je corrige l'épilogue et je t'envoie tout ça ! super fin pour une super auteur comme toi ! super, vraiment bien ! alala, tous les méchants sont morts !nya a a !ça leur apprendra !mdr

Bisoussssssssssssss

Lol, Thank you…par contre, tu peut toujours rêver pour le maître ! Bon, après le boulot, le réconfort…jvien lire tes fics, ma ptite nanie d'amour ! (Je vous conseil d'en faire autant, elle écrit super bien ! cent fois mieux que moi !)

See You,

Dita


	15. Chap XV: Epilogue

et voila le dernier chapitre de mon premier bébé. j'ai pris un plaisir fou a l'ecrire. il m'as fait rire, et pleurer aussi. comme tout enfant, il a fallut beaucoup de temps pour m'en occuper, mais voila, il et maintenant assez grand pour que je le laisse vivre sa petite vie...(pleure)

bon, j'arrete la guimauve, cela risque de vous écoeurer. je croise les doigts pour que cette épilogue vous plaise...Bonne lecture!

Chap. XV : Epilogue.

Le lendemain même de leur arrivé, après avoir été complètement soignés et reposés, eu lieu la cérémonie de divination.

Pour cette grande occasion, la mère de Ko et lilin les avaient rejoint. Les quatre voyageurs purent faire connaissance avec une femme douce et aimante. Elle était belle et intelligente, et son cœur était généreux. Elle devint la déesse et la reine des youkais. Puis se fut au tour des huit amis de devenir, ou redevenir pour certains, des divinités.

Bosatsu avait fini par imposer tous ses décrets. Même si tous les mariage étaient enfin autorisés, tous étaient conscients, surtout Gojyo et Homura, qu'il faudrait encore pas mal de temps avant que les mentalités ne changent et qu'ils soient enfin acceptés.

Le mois passa comme deux jours, c'est pourquoi ils restèrent un mois de plus. Leurs journées étaient toutes animées et joyeuses. Tous, à part la Reine youkais, qui avait dû rentrer sur Terre, avaient fini leur travail, ils avaient ainsi tous l'esprit libre.

Lors du dernier pique nique avant la séparation, Nataku et Gokû jouèrent un de leur plus beau tour.

Lorsque Bosatsu ouvrit son bento, elle y découvrit un chocolat en forme de cœur. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la saint Valentin, ou autre cérémonie de ce genre. Elle rougit en se demandant qui avait bien pu lui offrir ce cadeau. Elle regarda autour de la table et ne vit rien d'autre que des jeunes gens enjoués, en train de discuter, plaisanter, rire et manger. Ils affichaient clairement avec qui ils étaient et en un coup d'œil, il était possible de deviner les couples : Nataku avec Shien, Homura avec Zenon, Kanzen, euh, Sanzo avec Gokû, Gojyo avec Hakkai, comme Kenren et Tempou, 500 ans auparavant. Puis elle vit Ko avec Doku et enfin Yaonne et Lilin avec deux jeunes homme du Tenken, elles étaient avec depuis un mois et demi pour lilin et tout juste un mois pour Yaone.

Personne n'était susceptible de lui faire une telle déclaration. Personne, sauf, peu être…

Lorsque Jirou-shin ouvrit son bento, il y découvrit un paquet. Il le déballa et découvrit un chocolat en forme de cœur. Il regarda autour de lui, les joues légèrement rosées.

…

Quand le regard de Bosatsu croisa celui de Jirou-shin, tous deux comprirent que cela était le coup des gakis, qui déjà, rigolaient doucement dans leur dos. Ils comprirent également se qu'ils avaient voulu leur faire comprendre.

Jirou-shin se leva avec son panier et s'approcha de la déesse de l'amour pour lui faire une déclaration enflammée. Ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouge, à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Moi aussi, Jirou-shin, je t'aime. A force de m'occuper des autres, j'en avait oublié mes propres sentiments, pardonne-moi, lui répondit la déesse.

Tous deux s'embrassèrent, sous les applaudissements et les acclamations nourris de leurs compagnons.

- On a réussit, crièrent d'une même voix Nataku et Gokû !

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers les deux troubles fêtes et se fut le nouveau couple qui se mit à rire en premier. Ils furent tous les deux vite rejoint par tous leurs amis.

Les deux « terreurs » du Tenken crurent alors mourir sous les compliments, pour le tour qu'ils avaient joué à la déesse de l'amour.

- C'était notre cadeau pour ton aide, Bosa-chan, lui répondit joyeusement le saru.

Le pique nique ce finit dans la bonne humeur la plus contagieuse et tous se séparèrent sans regret, en se promettant de se revoir très bientôt.

Les deux jeunes habitants du Tenken suivirent les deux maîtresses de leur cœur ainsi que Ko et Doku au château. Ce dernier fut réaménagé sous les ordres de Lilin et Yaone et devint bientôt plus gai et plus lumineux que du temps du règne de Gyokumen.

Le groupe de Sanzo s'installa dans un monastère désaffecté et le transformèrent en peu de temps en l'une des plus jolie villa de Gekai. Elle était construite selon les plans du Tenken, comme la plupart des monastères. Bosatsu décida donc de transformer l'étant aux lotus de la cours intérieur en miroir.

Le Tenken, le Château youkais et le monastère purent donc être reliés.

Les deux dieux de la guerre et leurs amants s'installèrent eux chez Bosatsu de manière définitive.

…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps, environ six mois, pour que les jeunes gens et les moins jeunes (Bosa-chan et Jirou-shin : et toi alors ? tu t'es vu avec tes 517 années ? Dita (sourire angélique) : ah, vous vous sentez visés ? les deux : Grrr….), tiennent leur promesse et se retrouvent.

C'est au château qu'eu lieu les retrouvailles, afin de fêter un double mariage. D'un côté Yaone et de l'autre Lilin, chacune avec les dieux qu'elles avaient réussit à apprivoiser au Tenken. Ce fut également le premier mariage mixte officiel. Bosatsu se fit une joie et un devoir de célébrer ces deux unions.

…

And That's All.. ?

* * *

Dita: je reconnais que ce chapitre esttrop guivemauesque ! (envie de vomir... teint verdâtre…) mais c'est ainsi que je voulais qu'il finisse...Et toi Nanie, tant pense quoi ?

Nanie Nouche : euh, vi c'est plein de guimauve, mais c'est pas si horrible…je m'attendais à pire !lol.Gros bisous et j'attends désormais les chapitres de ton autre fic ! euh par contre, ils se marient pas les quatre fous dangereux ?Lol.Bisoussssssssss

Dita : non, ils veulent garder leurs indépendance. Et puis les décret sur les mariage homosexuel son pas encore passer…en gros, le temps qu'il se décide a se marier, les décret seront bien ancré. Mais ce sont des mecs, c'est lent un mecs !

Et voila, ma toute première fanfic qui s'achève…j'ai le cœur un peu lourd…j'ai prit tellement de plaisir a l'écrire…

J'espère que cette fic vous a donner autant de plaisir qu'a moi. On se retrouveras dans ma fanfic Folie Orpheline, co-écrite avec ma sœur, et dans mes deux future fanfics sur Saiyuki, Expériences Diversifiés, né d'un délire avec mon meilleurs ami et serviteur, ainsi que Couleurs Maudites.

Si jamais vous voulez des chapitre spéciaux, je suis ouverte a toutes propositions. Une envie de lemon ? vous pensiez a une autre fin ? s'il vous plait dites le moi, et suivant mon emploi du temps, je vous l'écrit ! et pour me le demander, rien de plus simple: REVIEWSSS!

See you,

Dita.


End file.
